A Partner That Takes Time Getting Used To
by IchigoVicky19
Summary: (Modern AU) Guren Ichinose is an detective at the Hiragi Police Department and he just lost his partner. He's assigned to a new one, and the two do not get along. At all. Their partnership doesn't last long as the Vampire Syndicate rises and goes to war against the Brotherhood and his partner seems to be between it all! Rated M for a reason (alcoholism, sex, swearing, torture etc).
1. Chapter 1

**My first Seraph of the End fic, so let me know what you think! I've decided to write a modern AU fic since I would love to see the characters (especially Guren) as a police detective fighting crime!  
**

 **I do not own Seraph of the End and it's characters.**

* * *

 _"Mahiru! It's going to be okay!" A black haired man shouted to an ashen haired woman. The teary eyed woman and someone had pointed a gun to the side of her head. "Take the shot Guren! Just do it!" "Shut up woman! You there, lose the gun or I'll shoot!" The black haired man had pointed a gun on the two. He trembled. "It's okay! S-shoot him!" And he shot. The man had pulled his trigger at the same time and the ashen haired woman fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her head._

Guren's eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling of his room. He bathed in sweat. "Again with that…" He panted. "Mahiru….." It had been 4 months since the incident and he had lost his partner. Today was his first day back at the office. He was getting a new partner and was not looking forward to it. Guren ran a hand through his hair and slowly rolled out of bed. It was 5:00 am and he was wide awake as usual. Guren put on his trousers and a white shirt. He grabbed his black jacket and made himself some sandwiches. He groaned when he thought about the day to come. The black haired man watched the news after he was done eating. Before he left his apartment he grabbed his car keys and his badge and left for work.

Guren Ichinose works as a detective at the Hiragi Police Department in Tokyo. He was very good at his job. The black haired man was an elite detective and had solved many cases with his former partner Mahiru Hiragi. The Elite detectives were mainly Hiragi's, but Guren had forced his way in and was partnered up with the ashen haired woman. He always thought she pulled some strings to make him her partner. She was an Hiragi after all. But she wasn't there anymore.

"You're back!" Someone shouted when Guren entered the little building next to the normal Police Department. The woman shouting at him had crimson red hair and a big smile on her face. Her name was Mito Jujo.

"Yeah." The woman flicked her long ponytail over her shoulders and stood up, wanting to approach him. "Don't bother Mito." He gestured her to stay on her seat and sauntered over to the Chief's Office. "What a bother…." He muttered to himself as he knocked on the door and walked into the spacious room. His eyes met with the Chief, who sat behind a neatly organized desk. Kureto Hiragi.

"Good morning Guren!" Kureto had a smile plastered on his face as he gestured Guren to sit down on one of the two sofas. Guren grumbled. Of course was he happy to see him again. The dog he could drop all the stupid cases on. Cases like missing persons who probably left the country or nasty murders. "I found you a new partner." Kureto immediately got to business. He didn't like small talk. That was one of the few things Guren liked about him. "But she's late." He continued. _She? Damnit._ "She's from a poor family, just like you Guren. Has enough talent to be in the elite though. I think you'll like her." The smile changed into a grin and something told Guren that he was not going to like the woman assigned to him.

"Misato Fujikawa." And just as he was about to read her file, the door opened without knocking and a brown haired woman walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot my cigarettes at home." _A smoker…. Damnit._ Guren raised his eyebrow in response to the sudden walk-in of the woman. She sat down on the other sofa without waiting for Kureto's permission. You could see his eye twitch. "Why did I get summoned here? Previous reports said I was unfit for the 'Elite'." The woman started. Sarcasm coated her voice and she was obviously not happy being here. Guren couldn't help but grin.

"There has opened a new position here at the office and your superiors deemed you worthy for the job." Kureto explained. The woman cursed.

"Perfect chance to get rid of me." She muttered.

"Your new partner is sitting next to you Fujikawa. Guren Ichinose." Guren grumbled.

"Nice to meet you." The woman said unamused.

"You may leave now." Kureto continued. "Oh and one more thing. Fujikawa, if you're late one more time, I'll make sure you get punished."

"And what would that punishment be." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It would be a shame if someone would hold your salary for three months." Kureto said, the smile still plastered on his face. He obviously enjoyed it. Guren left the office and to his annoyance, the woman followed him.

"I'm Misato." She said to his back.

"Not interested." Guren replied. Misato didn't reply. Guren raised his eyebrow. He still expected some kind of answer. But the brown haired woman walked out and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her long coat. Guren noticed sunglasses were resting on her head as she walked out. He sat down behind his own desk and turned on his computer. A blond haired man sat down on his desk and Guren sighed again. _There's pain in the ass number three and it's not even 10:00 am._

"How're doing Guren?"

"I'm fine Norito." Norito Goshi sipped his coffee and crossed his legs.

"You sure don't look like you're fine. Did Kureto give you another awful case?"

"No he assigned me a new partner." Norito smiled.

"Was it the woman who just walked out?" Guren nodded unamused. The blond haired man straightened his black jacket and walked out as well.

Misato leaned against the building walls and lighted up a cigarette. A blond haired man walked over and stood next to her. "Do you have a lighter?" He asked. Even though Misato's face was twisted up in annoyance, she nodded.

"Here." Norito lightened up his pipe. "Woah, old school are we?" Misato said, looking at his old fashioned thingy.

"I just tastes better." The blonde replied with a smile.

"If you say so." "I'm Norito Goshi by the way. I heard you were Guren's new partner. Did you come from the Police Department?"

"You talk too much."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Norito still smiled. Misato puffed out some smoke.

"I'm not exactly happy to be here Detective Goshi."

"Just Norito is fine. And why is that?"

"I'm born into a poor family and it's just the elite families around here. Also my superior officers forced me to accept it since I was a bother to them. It wouldn't be such a problem if I was paired up with a Hiragi, but instead I'm stuck with Ichinose. It's nothing personal but my life is going to be a living hell around here."

"Don't be so sure about that. Your skill matters the most around here. What I'm interested in is why such a hottie as you would be a bother."

"Excuse me?" Suddenly the door was kicked open and a black haired man glared at the smokers.

"You. Get in the car. We've got work to do." Misato dropped her cigarette and stamped it out with her foot.

"Only if you ask nicely." She replied. Norito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Get bent." Guren simply replied. He walked over to his car.

"Is he seriously going to leave without me." Misato whispered. Norito exhaled some smoke through his nose.

"If you don't hurry."

"Great…" Misato walked after Guren and sat next to him in the car. They both said nothing. Misato took out her phone and texted some of her old colleagues.

 _"I'm stuck with the most grumpy partner ever!"_

 _"aww…. At least you made it into the elites… Hang on girl and we'll meet soon!"_

Misato grumbled. 'Soon' always meant 'never'.

Guren stopped in front of a red light. "Are we almost there yet." Misato started.

"No." Another silence. The light turned green and the black haired man hit the gas pedal. _Maybe I should quit my job…_ Misato thought. Being a detective was a dream come true for her, but if it had to be this way, she'd rather quit. She'd prefer to being a regular cop who gave people parking tickets. And as if Guren could read her mind, he reached out for something behind his seat and gave it to her.

"Almost forgot. Chief Asshole told me to give you your new badge." _Chief Asshole? Well then…._ Misato took it and examined her proof of being an elite detective. She put in the inside pocket of her coat. Misato decided to take a nap. Guren wasn't talking to her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Enjoy reading and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The two detectives arrived at their destination. Guren parked the car and got out. He closed the door and noticed Misato wasn't getting out. He looked through the front window and noticed she had fallen asleep. "For real…" He walked over to her door and opened it. "Wake up." She didn't reply. Her eyes were shut and her lips parted. She started muttering a little. Guren sighed. "Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Misato slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see an annoyed black haired man. "Oh were here." She got out and ignored the glare.

"Mind sharing me the details?"

"Body found in an alley. I don't think you want the details." Guren replied as Misako followed him. They passed the police cars and the yellow tape that said 'no trespassing'. The brown haired woman took out a little notebook and wrote down details she saw. She abruptly stopped when she saw the body. Guren could see her face go pale. _Hmmph I've seen worse._ Guren thought as he lowered himself, looking for clues. Body parts were spread across the alley. Walls were covered in blood and an arm was nailed to one of them. Only the middle finger was still attached.

"I'm counting nine cut off fingers Ichinose." Misato started. "I-I'll go ask around for witnesses." She continued and quickly turned around. _Yeah everyone could've seen they cut off the fingers to make sure we can't identify the victim._ Guren took out his own notebook.

"Victim is beaten, arms and legs possibly severed with a saw or some sort." He drew an arrow. "Possible suspects; The Brotherhood of the Thousand Nights." _Those bastards always torture their victims before killing._ But there was no proof. Yet. The mangled head of the victim was probably kicked to pulp after the person was already dead. Pieces of the brain laid everywhere. The still attached middle finger was burned. No fingerprints were left behind. _Pfff why not cut of all the fingers instead of leaving that middle finger and burn it?_

"Is that middle finger just to mock us?" Misato asked, who returned to his side. Her face was still white as a sheet.

"I don't think it's pointed at us." Guren replied, standing up. "Our work here is done for today. Let's go grab lunch." _Of course she's not hungry._ Guren thought, smiling at the chance to annoy that damned smoker.

"I'm not really hungry…" She started.

"Yeah well, I'm driving."

Together they sat down in a little lunchroom not far from the Police Department. A woman came to take their order and Guren happily ordered a tuna sandwich. _Ugh I hate tuna._ Misato thought. She still was shaky from the crime scene. "For me just some water please." Guren raised his eyebrow.

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Get off my back Ichinose." He smiled.

"Just trying to be considerate here." The woman returned with the sandwich and a glass of water.

"Here you go." Guren nodden in thanks.

"Thank you." Misato smiled politely to the woman. The detective then glared at the tuna-sandwhich-eating man. "Did you wash your manners down the drain?" He quickly glanced at her but continued eating. Misato grimaced. The smell of the tuna had entered her nostrils and her already shaky stomach did not like it one bit. So the woman quickly stood up and bolted to the toilet room.

Guren grinned. "Heh. That was really easy." He didn't even like tuna that much. But it was totally worth it.

Misato hung above the toilet and vomited her breakfast into the white pot. She cursed. The vivid images of the mangled body and the smell combined with tuna was too much. She heard someone knocking on the door. "Fujikawa, are you okay?" _Get lost asshole. You're just hoping to hear me puke some more._

"I'm fine! I'll be there in a minute!" Misato replied as normal as possible. But she didn't hear him leave.

"Are you sure? It sounds like your vomiting." _God damn it he's doing this on purpose._ Misato grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. It seemed like her stomach was done. The fact that there was no tuna here helped as well. She stood up. This was not how it was going to be for the next couple of years. Misato yanked the door open and grabbed the surprised Guren by his collar and pulled him inside. She pushed him on the floor and sat on top of him, holding her gun against his head. "Woah. This is pretty hot." Guren said grinning.

"Shut up." She cocked her gun. Guren purposely forgot to give her her new gun but he didn't expect her to draw her own one this fast. "What is your deal with me. I know I can't replace Mahiru Hiragi but it isn't fair to treat me like this. And don't think I'm stupid enough to believe you didn't choose a tuna sandwich on purpose." When Misato mentioned Mahiru, Guren's eyes widened. She had read his file. But when? Normal officers aren't allowed to peek into Elite's files. "Answer me." She continued darkly. "You're not the only one who let their partner get killed. I for instance….. Shot him myself."

The situation turned a little dark for Guren. He didn't expect her to act so rash and she knew about Mahiru. "Shoot me if you want. It's not like I have anything to live for." Guren replied. Misato punched him in the face. Of course he saw it coming but he didn't feel like parrying it.

"So it's all a game for you. To make my life miserable."

"I think it already was before you became my partner." Guren replied calmly.

"Answer my question!"

"I just want to get rid of you Fujikawa. Being partnered with a Hiragi gives way better cases. They just get the easiest ones." Misato looked at him in disbelief. She put away her gun. Deep inside, she felt exactly the same.

"You could've just said so."

"Could you get off of me? I think I'm getting hard." Misato blushed.

"You're joking right." Guren grinned. She quickly stood up and walked out. She shut the door behind her and Guren's eyes widened when she heard her shout: "There's a man in the ladies room! Quick give me a chair so I can lock that pervert up in here! He was peeking! I'll call the cops!" _Crap._ And then he couldn't help but grin again. _This is going to be interesting._

When Guren finally managed to convince the owner of the lunchroom that he wasn't a peeking pervert, he returned to the Hiragi Police Department. Just to see Misato casually sitting behind her new desk place right across his. "Took you long enough." She snickered.

"You ruined my favourite lunchroom."

"Well, I guess you deserved it."

The next day, there was a training day scheduled for every detective in the Hiragi Police Department. It consisted of three parts. First one is a little written test where detectives have to describe how they would react in different situations. It was held once a year to drill the current detectives again with the rules.

Misato bit her pen. It wasn't really a problem to write down what she would do during a hostage situation. It's just that she had to answer properly, following the methods the Hiragi's would use. She looked at Guren. He was writing calmly, almost bored. Then he noticed her staring. Guren raised his eyebrow. "Is this too hard for you?" He whispered with a grin.

"Fuck off."

After handing in the test the detectives gathered at the training grounds. They were located down the Department. Every detective was present. Misato looked around and saw some of people she'd never seen yet. She recognized Norito. He stood next to a red haired woman. She seemed fidgety. The two men next to her ignored her. Two women approached Misato. Guren stood behind her, annoyed as usual. "Hi. You're the new detective right?" The blond haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm Misato Fujikawa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sayuri Hanayori and this is my partner Shigure Yukimi."

"Nice to meet you too. Mind if we call you Misato?" Shigure asked.

"Oh no problem!" Misato replied with a smile. _Finally some decent people around here._ The two women were smaller than Misato but both looked very professional. Shigure had long black hair with bangs. Misato notices some knives where stashed inside her coat. Sayuri had beautiful blond hair that fell on her shoulders. A little braid gave it that extra touch. _Woah. They're so pretty._

"Ahem. You all have 5 minutes to change. Then I'll start assessing you all." Kureto announced. He looked cold and glanced over at Guren.


	3. Chapter 3

5 minutes later everyone had changed into sweatpants with a white shirt that had the Hiragi Police logo sown on them. "First up are Norito Goshi and Mito Jujo." Kureto said, holding up some assessment papers. Misato looked as the two entered the mat and bowed to the Chief. Then they bowed to each other and stepped into fighting stance. The woman called Mito immediately charged at the blonde and attacked fiercely. She punched him on his arm and you could see Norito wince a little.

"Right on the muscle." Guren muttered behind Misato. Norito tried to counter with a punch to the liver but Mito blocked. He quickly recovered by giving a low kick. This went on for a while until the blond ran out of stamina and Mito finished it off with a high kick to the side of his head. He fell on the mat and panted. Mito was at her end as well.

"Mito Jujo wins." Was the only thing Kureto had to say as he wrote something down. Misato wanted to clap, but since no one did, she didn't either. "Guren Ichinose, Misato Fujikawa. You're next." Guren briskly passed Misato and entered the mat. _Just don't try to pass out Misato. You can do this._ The brown haired woman told herself. Surprisingly, the red haired woman walked over to her.

"Kick his ass newbie."

"I-I'll try."

"Wait for an opening. His solar plexus is his weakness." Mito whispered.

"T-thanks."

"I'm Mito Jujo by the way. Good luck." And the woman walked past her, probably getting some water.

"Hurry up Fujikawa, we don't have all day." Kureto said, this time glancing over at her.

"Sorry Chief." Misato entered the mat and bowed to Kureto. Then to Guren. The black haired man that was supposedly Misato's partner had a stoic expression on his face as he stood in fighting stance. _Here goes nothing._ Misato took a sidestep to the left and started with a high kick aiming for his head.

 _Too slow._ Guren blocked it with his arm and closed the distance between the two. He punched her in her stomach. Misato almost fell back but regained her balance. _You're wide open Fujikawa._ He gave her a low kick on her upper leg to distract her. Guren punched her again, this time on her left cheek and he could see her wince. But Misato stood ground and saw an opening in his defence, punching him on his chest. _Ugh. She got me there. Fortunately it wasn't that strong. Time to finish this._ Guren leaped forward and dodged her incoming punch. He grabbed her arm to weaken her defence. With his other arm he punched her where he was the weakest himself. Her solar plexus. Guren didn't hold back as he punched her in the middle of her chest. She didn't see it coming. Guren let go of her arm as she fell on the mat, clawing her chest for oxygen. A little strand of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. It was a direct hit to the lungs.

"Guren Ichinose wins. Get Fujikawa to a doctor." _That was disappointing._ "Ichinose. It's your job to get her to the hospital." Kureto ordered. Meanwhile Misato had passed out from the lack of air.

Misato woke up and noticed that she was sitting in Guren's car again. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital idiot. You passed out on the mat after a short spar with me."

"Just take me home. I'm fine."

"You don't have to act tough."

"I'm not. I'm also perfectly capable of driving myself so just take me home, I promise I'll get some meds myself." _Stubborn woman._

"Fine. Have it your way then." Guren turned left and calculated the shortest route to her home.

"Here are your clothes." Guren handed her coat, shirt, pants and shoes. "Your new gun is in your coat." He added. Guren turned around and walked over to his car.

"Thanks."

The next day Guren arrived at the office perfectly on time as usual. Some were already there and he was greeted by Norito. "How's your partner?"

"Fine I guess."

"I haven't seen her yet, is she late?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll just skip the shooting assessment today since she was such a disgrace yesterday."

"That's not very nice Guren. You're the best amongst us all when it comes to hand-to-hand combat."

"Who cares. She didn't even put up a fight." Guren ended the conversation and sauntered over to his desk. That's where he found his next pain in the ass. Mito Jujo was already waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Nicely done Guren, treating a woman like that."

"I do what I can." Mito clenched her fist.

"I suggest you pick her up for the shooting assessment. She probably overslept because of what you did yesterday."

"Fine." Guren agreed, so she would just leave. He was curious why his partner still hadn't shown up too so it all worked out just fine.

After his check-in and a little paperwork, Guren drove to Misato's house. He rang the bell but no one answered. Just when he was about to ring for the third time, the door opened. "W-what do you want." Guren raised his eyebrow when he saw her leaning against the door opening with bloodshot eyes. The cheek he had punched was thick.

"I was ordered to pick you up. So you're in time for the shooting assessment."

"What are you….. a taxi driver?" Something was odd about her.

"How many meds did you take."

"Enough to make the pain you caused go away." Misato had a little trouble staying on her feet. She smiled at him. "I can't feel anything! It's just great." Guren checked his watch.

"Did you take meds on an empty stomach?"

"Do I look like someone who can cook?" Misato replied.

"Obviously not." Guren walked past her and dragged her inside.

"Can I touch your hair? It so soft and fluffy." Guren grimaced.

"Hell no." But that didn't stop Misato from trying.

"Stop it!" In reflex he raised his hand. The brown haired woman cowered against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and pointing her gun at Guren.

"Please… Don't hit me again."

"W-what? I wasn't going to-" She trembled. Guren raised his hands as she still pointed her gun at him. "C'mon, put the gun down. I'll make you some sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?"

"Give your gun to me Misato."

"Don't call me by my first name." She replied. It was standard procedure in these kind of situations to make things personal to let the one holding the gun hesitate. So Guren used her first name.

"Don't want sandwiches?" Guren said, still with his hands raised. Misato stopped trembling and stood up.

"I do. Especially if they're made by you."

"Okay. Just hand over the gun."

"Promise you won't hit me anymore."

"I promise." Guren replied and Misato handed him her gun. She looked at him with her bloodshot eyes and Guren felt uncomfortable. _Is she afraid of me because of yesterday?_ Misato slowly walked to the living room and Guren followed.

 _This is downright weird._ Guren thought when he smeared jam on a piece of bread. He was standing in the kitchen, annoyed by the situation. _I'm making sandwiches for my high-on-meds partner._ "Pfff 'partner'." He scoffed.

Guren entered the living room again with a plate filled with jam sandwiches. "Woah.. I should hire you." Guren ignored her as he gave her the plate. Misato was lying on the couch and she smiled when she was given her sandwiches. "These are delicious…"

"Of course they are Mahi-" Guren stopped talking. He sighed. Misato hadn't noticed his mispronunciation. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for the assessment."

"Yeah yeah…" She put down her empty plate and stood up. She had a little trouble standing straight.

"Try not to act too stupid at the office." Guren stated, guiding her to the front door.

"Says you Boner-Guy."

"I'm glad you remembered that."

"Of course I did. I'm smart." Guren held his laugh.

As the black haired man pushed his partner into the car, Misato kept talking to him. "Don't go through red lights."

"I hear you."

"I'm serious Guren!"

"Hmmpf. It's Detective Ichinose for you."

"I hear you." She parroted him.

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed reading and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy :) And as always, I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

"Here are the results from yesterday. Everyone will follow this list and come to the basement one by one." Kureto announced as he pinned a piece of paper to the bulletin board. He walked away, ignoring his personnel. Misato and Guren approached the list.

"How is it that you're first?!" Misato exclaimed.

"Hmmpf. You're last loser."

"Get bent asshole." Norito and Mito were laughing in the back.

"You two amuse me!" Norito said and he glanced over at the list."I'm fifth."

Mito smirked. "I'm fourth." Misato grumbled.

"I'm going to take a nap, It's not like I have anything to do around here as last loser." She slowly walked away, looking for her desk.

"What's up with her? She can't even walk straight." Mito asked, raising her eyebrow. "Is this from yesterday?!"

"She's high. Took too many meds." Guren replied.

"And you still brought her here?!"

"You asked me to."

"You're terrible."

"Thanks." The black haired man sauntered over to the stairs. He was up first.

Misato was snoring softly, her legs resting on the desk. She had used one of the books close to her and covered her face with it. Unfortunately, her nap was ruined by no one other than her partner Guren. "Wake up piece of shit. You're ruining my desk." He took the book from her face.

"H…huh? What do you mean… your desk?" Guren rubbed his temples.

"You're sitting behind my desk on my chair you stoned shrimp."

"Shrimp?! You're calling me a shrimp?!" Misato stood up and raised her fist, ready to punch the black haired man.

"Woah, easy there….. shrimp." The brown haired woman bit her lip before acting.

"I'm sorry I sat behind your desk…. It won't happen again." _Huh?_ Guren raised his eyebrow and looked at the woman who had lowered her fist and seemed confused. She turned on her heels and he saw a hand disappear in her pocket coat, fetching her cigarettes.

"Hey. Wait." Guren tried, but she ignored him.

"Where's my lighter…" Misato muttered as she searched through her pockets. She was sitting down against the wall of the building entrance. She sighed. "The last person who called me a shrimp wa-" Misato stopped talking and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Fuck. It's his fault." She took a puff from her cigarette and blew the smoke slowly out.

"You okay?" A familiar voice said. Misato looked up and looked straight into Sayuri's face.

"Y-yeah…"

"You sure don't look like you are. Mind if I sit next to you?" The blonde asked.

"No of course not, make yourself comfortable." Misato replied with a wry smile.

"We all saw what happened yesterday." Sayuri started."Are you sure you're okay? Guren didn't hold back at all, even though it's your first week around here."

"Yeah…. I'm still a little high from the medication… Can't feel my broken ribs at all." She exhaled some smoke.

"Please don't overdo it. Guren always acts all cold a mean at first."

"By the way, when's your turn with the assessment?" Misato interrupted her.

"Oh I'm before you. Number 7."

"So there are eight of us as the elite department of the Police Department. Plus Chief Hiragi."

"And his assistant Aoi Sangu." A silence fell as Misato threw away here cigarette, sighing again. The door opened and Mito Jujo approached the sitting women.

"Glad that's over with." She muttered as she stared at the paper in her hand.

"How did it go?" Sayuri asked.

"Got 70 points out of 100, so I'm pleased. Shooting isn't my forte after all."

"Woah nicely done!" Sayuri replied while Misato lit up another cigarette.

"Say, what's up with Guren? He's annoying as hell at the moment."

"I apparently fell asleep behind his desk. He wasn't too happy about it." Misato replied with a grin she couldn't hide.

"Oh." Mito chuckled. "But are you alright? I mean, he sure gave you a trashing yesterday."

"I took enough medications to be okay, I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me." The brown haired women replied, flicking ash from her cigarette.

"Okay. If there's anything, don't hesitate to ask ok?"

"Thanks."

"Anyway, as soon as Norito returns we're going on patrol for today. So hang on." She chuckled. Right after she said that, the door opened and Norito joined the party.

"Woah, three woman together waiting for me!" He smiled.

"Shut up idiot. What's your score by the way?" Mito asked, punching his shoulder.

"I got 72. Just above you." He grinned.

"Shigure is up now, so I suggest you two pretty ladies go downstairs as well." Sayuri nodded. Mito dragged the blond man away before he could make another comment.

"Good luck on your patrol!" Misato said as she followed Sayuri inside.

Guren glanced at the door as he saw Sayuri and Misato walk back in. The blonde haired woman greeted him but Misato walked sternly past him. _Pfff._ "Don't screw it up Fujikawa!" He called after the two. She gave him the finger. Guren smiled. He looked at his computer and resumed typing.

"Woah Shigure! You got 79 points! That's almost as high as Seishiro and Guren!" Shigure nodded with a smile when Sayuri praised her.

"How many points did they get?" Misato asked curiously.

"Seishiro Hiragi had 80 points. Guren….. Ichinose had 81." A cold voice said behind the three woman.

"Ah Chief! You startled me." Sayuri replied as she held her chest.

"81 huh." Misato muttered. Sayuri followed Kureto inside the shooting area. Misato waited outside with Shigure.

"So. How you're holding up with Guren?" The black haired woman asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. They were waiting in a little square room with no windows. The grey walls gave a depressing look.

"He's an asshole." Misato bluntly said. Shigure chuckled.

"I was his partner you know…. Before Mahiru."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't keep up with him. He's just….."

"Too harsh?" Shigure chuckled again.

"You're the only one he's ever been so harsh to."

"You're kidding me right."

"I'm not. I mean, he's grumpy and almost always annoyed but he seems to go the extra mile for you."

"Isn't that great." Misato scoffed.

"What's great?" Sayuri walked into the room, smiling as usual.

"Hey you're back. How much did you get?" Shigure asked.

"71."

"Nicely done." The two of them said goodbye to Misato and walked away. They probably still had work to do.

"It would've been nice if I had a partner like either of them." The brown haired woman muttered. She noticed a newspaper lying on one of the chairs. "Hospital in dire need of blood donors." Misato read as she grabbed the paper. "Hmm I don't even know which blood group I belong to." She tossed the paper back on the nearby chair. She was bored with it already. The door opened and a blonde haired woman silently waited for Misato. "You must be Aoi Sangu." Misato started.

"The Chief is waiting for you." Was all she replied and the brown haired woman followed.

Misato took of her ink blue coat and grabbed her gun. Without further ado, Kureto quickly explained what she had to do. "First you can warm up over there." Misato looked at a regular shooting range. At the end hung a paper that resembled a person. "If you're done you'll go into the next room where moving targets will pop up. 100 in total." Aoi was leaning against the wall and was observing Misato.

"Okay." The brown haired woman checked her gun and walked over to the shooting range. _I can do this. I'm not feeling dizzy anymore and the pain is bearable._ She placed the muffs over her ears and did a few breathing exercises. Kureto waited patiently, his assessing paper ready. Misato inhaled. Exhaled. Pointed her gun at her target and shot twice. Right in the head and heart. She turned around. "I'm ready." Kureto seemed to be a little surprised. But he hid it perfectly, his lips turning slightly upward. Misato walked into the next room and Aoi and Kureto stood behind the glass.

"There are extra bullet mags on the table, note that you have to plan changing yourself, the targets will keep moving." He announced.

Guren was spinning on his seat. He was done with his work and he was debating whether to home or sneak in and watch Misato shoot and miss. "Yo Guren." A silver haired man walked up to him and gave Guren's seat another spin.

"Shinya."

"The one and only." He smirked and sat on Guren's desk.

"Why are you still here." The black haired man asked.

"It's one of those rare moments where the stupid people are busy around here and I can finally have some fun."

"Fun? This office isn't fun."

"Oh it is Guren." A smile was plastered on his face and shiny blue orbs looked into the purple ones of his friend. Guren finally stopped spinning. "Your partners is being assessed right now. Why aren't you checking up on her?"

"Pff you and Seishiro weren't together as well. Besides, I'm not her babysitter."

"Seishiro knows I always get the perfect 100." He smiled proudly.

"Yeah brag all you want Shinya, but take it to the mat and I'll kick your ass anytime you want." The silver haired man chuckled. 'beep-beep' Shinya's phone ringed.

"Oh, Aoi texted me." Guren raised his eyebrow when he saw Shinya's expression change.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong…. It seems your partner isn't completely useless after all."

"What do you mean."

"Ask her yourself Guren. Go talk to _your_ partner." Guren scoffed.

"You're a pain in the ass Shinya. And she's annoying. She's stupid. She overtook her meds and was high all day long."

"You think she could've gotten 99 points while high on medication?" Shinya asked and Guren's mouth fell open.

"Come again?"

"She got 99 points on the shooting assessment." Shinya chuckled when Guren cursed. "Oh talk about the devil." Shinya said as Misato walked in.

"Got 99 problems and Ichinose is a big one of them." Misato sang as she approached the two. "Just kidding on the problems, got 99 points and beat Mr. Asshole over there."

"Yep, still high." Shinya laughed and almost fell of Guren's desk in the process. But Misato froze.

"I didn't come here in my own car today." She turned to Guren. "I suppose you're not giving me a ride home."

"You guessed correctly. Take the bus Fujikawa."

"Ah Guren, did you pick her up this morning? How sweet." Shinya chimed in.

"Get bent Shinya."

"Shinya? As in Shinya Hiragi? The legend sniper?!" Misato exclaimed. "I'm Misato Fujikawa, it's an honour to meet you sir!"

"You pay him respect but not me?!" Guren said before Shinya could reply.

"Don't be jealous Guren, you said she was stupid but I'm kind of thinking you're the blockhead here. Nice to meet you too Misato." He turned towards her. "Nicely done on the 99 points."

"Thank you sir."

"Please don't say sir." He laughed awkwardly. "Just Shinya is fine."

"O-okay. Well I'm off, my ribs are acting up again and it's a long walk home."

"You're walking? Need me to take you home?" Shinya asked. Guren raised his eyebrow.

"No it's okay. I just expected him to take me home since he dragged me out of my house. It's a miracle you gave me back my gun in the car. Everyone tells me you're a mean sack of shit anyway." Guren stayed quiet. "I've filed my transfer with the Chief by the way. Tomorrow is my last day."

"W-what? You're not thinking straight!" Shinya stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold in front om him.

"You told me you wanted to get rid of me. So why bother? After yesterday I realized that you're serious. I don't think you would break Mahiru's ribs."

"…."

"If you don't want me to leave, just tell the Chief. But I don't think you will." A wry smile showed Guren that she had been thinking about this seriously. But also that she cared. Misato walked out, still not walking completely like a normal human being.

"Well that sucks. Another female partner walking out on you." Shinya started. Guren looked down, feeling confused. _Crap._ "You should go after her, drive her home."

"Don't tell me what to do. This is what I wanted." _But why am I not happy?_ "It's just been three days. I don't even like her. At all. And she smokes."

"Well, whatever." Shinya walked over to his desk and sat down. He still had a couple of things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! AstroLibra23, thanks for your review :) You made my day and I hope you and the other readers of A Partner That Takes Time Getting Used To will continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

Misato walked down the road and took some earphones from her pocket. Just as she was about to put them in, a car honked. "Ichinose? For real?" The car drove next to her and the window slid down.

"Get in. I don't have all day." Misato looked at her soon to be ex-partner in disbelief.

"You make it look like I'm the bad person here."

"You're the one who overtook her medication."

"You're the one who made me take it in the first place."

"Hey. You want a ride or not? I'm sorry about breaking your ribs." He still drove slowly next to her.

"Okay. I'm surprised that you're here anyway." Misato took out a container with pills. "Do you happen to have water in the car?"

"Should you really be taking another one." Misato stayed quiet and stepped into the car after Guren stopped.

"Yeah." She replied as she sat down. Misato winced and Guren actually felt a little guilty.

"See you tomorrow." Guren said as he dropped her off.

"Yeah…. Thanks for taking me home." The black haired man waved as he drove away. Misato entered her house and checked her phone.

 **18:09:** _We're meeting at the usual place at 23:00. U comin?_

She raised her eyebrow. _When's the last time I got a text from him…_

 **18:10:** _No, can't make it._

Misato replied and sank into her couch. Drowsiness kicked in and she silently fell asleep.

As soon as Guren got home he happily sat down on his reading chair and grabbed the book he was reading. After reading the same sentence six times he angrily put down his book. "What the hell is wrong with me." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. The black haired man found a bottle of whiskey in one of the cabinets and poured himself a drink. As he took a sip, a relieved smile appeared on his face. "Just what I needed." Guren took out his phone and read an incoming message.

 **18:49:** _Yo Guren, busy tonight? Wanna go to the bar?_

It was Norito. "Pfff what's up with that guy."

 **18:51:** _Not tonight. I'm free tomorrow._

 **18:52:** _Okay, let's go after work! I'll invite the rest._

"The rest?"

 **18:53:** _Who's the rest?_

 **18:53:** _Curious aren't you. I'll ask Shinya, Mito, Sayuri, Shigure and your partner Misato._

Guren groaned. The usual group plus her.

 **18:54:** _Why Fujikawa? Tomorrow is her last day. She's leaving._

 **18:54:** _Is that so? And who's fault is that? At least she's gonna have a fun night out with us. Maybe she'll change her mind. The more girls the more fun you know._

 **18:56:** _Don't ignore me Guren!_

But Guren had tossed his phone on the couch. "I hope my next partner's a man."

The next day Guren was 2 minutes late for work. Misato already sat behind her desk. The black haired man crooked his nose when he smelled ash. "I didn't know they allowed homeless people in here." Guren started.

"I fell asleep on the couch and woke up like this and I thought; hope I can annoy Ichinose with this. Glad it worked."

"Hmmpf."

 _1-0 for Me!_

"That's enough you two. You're on patrol duty today." Kureto interrupted. "I don't want to see your faces here until 1600 you hear me?"

"Alright." Misato stood up and waited for Guren.

"Fujikawa. I want your badge on my desk at the end of the day. Since you're transferring, you may keep the gun." The Chief added.

"Okay." Guren grabbed his coat and walked out, followed closely by Misato.

"So… Where are you transferring to?" Guren asked, not really curious but the awkward silence was worse.

"Nowhere near you."

"Ah. Great."

"Can we stop here for a sec? I forgot to eat breakfast."

"You forgot? Stupid idiot." But Guren pulled over and Misato got out. She came back two minutes later with four slices of pizza. "What the-"

"I was craving some melted cheese okay? Don't judge me." Misato replied as she sat down, her eyes focussing on her food. "You want a slice?"

"N-"

"Of course you do. You don't have to be tough Ichinose, no one can resist pizza." She pushed a slice in his hands before he could say anything. The brown haired woman took a bite of her own and clumsily tried not to spill anything.

"You're gross Fujikawa. You have cheese all over your mouth."

"Eat your pizza before I wipe my mouth with your car." Guren obeyed. _This is actually pretty good. How come I've never been to this place before?_ The black haired man noticed Misato's stare. "Is it good?"

"Mwah. Had better."

"Oh. Where?"

"Can't remember." Guren quickly replied.

"Then it wasn't better. I'm a pizza expert so I know my shit when it comes to this. Be glad that I decided to share this goodness with you." Guren wanted to open his mouth but Misato cut him off again, this time talking with her mouth full. "If you don't have anything nice to say, just shut up."

"Thanks for the pizza."

"No problem." Guren saw the satisfied smile from under her food.

"Crap. Now I want more. Stay in the car." The black haired man got out of the car and left a confused partner behind.

"Heh. Who would've thought he liked it that much. Even tried denying it. What an arrogant bastard." Misato said while chewing. Guren returned with two slices. "Want me to drive?" Misato asked.

"No."

"I'm not going to feed you that pizza if that's what you're thinking."

"Please shut up Fujikawa." Guren replied as he started eating.

"Hey….. Don't you think it's awkward if I join you guys tonight?"

"Of course." Guren replied after he swallowed his food. "Just kidding. I'm not happy with it, but the others seem to like you I guess."

"Thanks for your honesty." Misato looked outside. "I won't bother you." She muttered.

"You're pretty down today." Guren said.

"Today, one year ago I killed a guy that was once my partner." Misato eventually replied.

"Is that the reason you've transferred to the Hiragi Police Department?" Guren asked, starting the engine again.

"Hmm you're suddenly talkative. But he's not the reason. Since it's my last day I don't mind telling you. He abused me. I'm not giving you the details, but the two years with him were horrible." Misato pulled up her sleeve and revealed a scar on her wrist. "Him trying to desperately slit my wrist when I finally couldn't take it anymore." Guren looked at her in disbelief.

"You let him abuse you?" Misato didn't reply. "Is that why you pulled a gun on me when I came to your house?"

"Yes." Guren turned left and stayed silent. "Now it's your turn to tell something about Mahiru Hiragi."

"You've read my file didn't you?"

"You know files don't contain everything. Spill it Ichinose." He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not obligated to 'spill' anything."

"You're lame."

"I'm not lame."

"Yes you are. I'm curious how you are when you're drunk."

"Right back at you." Guren replied, his lips turning slightly upwards.

"So.. You and Mahiru were lovers huh." The black haired man sighed.

"Yes." Misato suddenly shot forward and pointed at someone.

"That man just mugged that lady!"

"Alright." Guren shifted to the fifth gear.

"Go drive next him. I'll jump out of the car and catch him." Misato said, unbuckling her belt.

"Is that how you jump at all your men?" Guren joked. Then he froze. "You're kidding right?! You're not going to jump out of this car! Look, there's no one on the else near. I can just park the car in front of him." Misato wasn't listening and as soon as Guren was driving close enough, she opened the door.

"Stop! HPD!" She showed her badge and then took the jump, not waiting for the muggers, or Guren's, response.

"I can't believe you jumped out of my car. You could've missed him and break something you stupid idiot."

"But I didn't and you wouldn't care if it happened anyway." Misato replied as she cuffed the mugger who was still confused on how he was caught. "Look at it from the bright side, we caught the criminal together." Guren sighed.

"She jumped out of the car to catch a mugger? You made her do all the work Guren!" Norito laughed after Guren told him the story.

"Hmmph. Very funny. She's not only annoying, but stupid as well." Then he thought about the pizza. "But she has taste."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Here's my badge Chief. Thanks for having me these days."

"You're welcome to come back if you want. Your shooting score was exceptional."

"Maybe I will. But not anytime soon." Misato replied as she bowed a little. "Have a nice day Chief."

"Same to you Fujikawa."

"Well then. That's it." Misato let out an exasperated sigh. "See you guys tonight. Can you text me the address Norito?"

"Sure, but we'll pick you up with a cab."

"Okay."

"Wait. You have her number?" Guren interrupted.

"Yes he has. I give my number to nice guys Ichinose." Misato replied annoyed. "Mito, Sayuri, Shigure and Shinya have my number as well. In case something happens."

"Since when?"

Norito chuckled. "Don't be so jealous Guren."

"Jealous? Do you even know what that means?" Guren replied annoyed. Misato was talking to Mito in the meantime and didn't care about the conversation anymore.

"She called me a nice guy Guren. I think I have a shot since she officially doesn't work here anymore." The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"You have a bad taste in women Norito."

"Who has a bad taste in women?" A silver haired man suddenly appeared behind the two.

"This guy over here."

"Pff you're just being angry since she didn't give you her number."

"Enough of this. I'm going home. See you tonight asshole."

"Did I miss something?" Shinya continued.

Misato stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Many thoughts crossed her mind. Hazily, she grabbed her clothes and a brush. Once she entered the living room, her vision rested on the transfer papers lying neatly on the table. Her gun and uniform laid next to them. She would go back to giving people parking tickets. "A policewoman on a bike…. What a joke." She laughed to herself. "But this'll make everything easier. Staying low is all I can do."

Misato put on dark blue jeans with same coloured high heeled boots that reached just above her ankle. As she wouldn't bring her gun with her, she put a switch knife in one of her boots. "Never leave your house unarmed." Misato grinned at the quote of her Academy teacher. She wore a white blouse with the top two buttons open. Unlike her messy work hair, she had found her straightener and decided to dress up for once. Misato rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and put on some thin silver bracelets and a fitting ring. The necklace she decided to wear was already on the table. Misato checked her phone.

 **Norito:** _We're there in five!_

"That's fast. Ah well it's 8pm." The brown haired woman grabbed her coat. "Oh almost forgot the damn necklace."

 **Misato:** _I'm ready!_

After a few minutes, a car honked.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! :) It's extra long since it's my birthday and all... And I was on a roll haha :p Anyways, enjoy as usual and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **P.S. I used a song in this chapter, The Times Are Changing from Di-Rect. It's a dutch band and you could listen to the song if you want to :D**

* * *

"Hey!" Mito greeted when Misato stepped into the car. Norito was sitting on the other side.

"The others took another cab and will be waiting for us there." The blond haired man said.

"Ah okay. Woah Mito, you look amazing!" The redhead blushed.

"I-I do?" She looked at her red blazer.

"Yeah! Not many people could pull that off!"

"Stop the f-flattery please." Misato chuckled.

"You don't look too bad either, Misato." Norito said, eyeing her.

"That's because I don't have a bedhead right now." The brown haired woman replied with a grin. Norito smiled and straightened his black jacket. He wore a light green V-neck shirt underneath and fitting black jeans.

Once they arrived at what seemed to be a fancy bar, Mito noticed Shinya waving at them. "Oh they're over there." Misato curiously looked past Mito. She noticed Sayuri and Shigure standing behind Shinya. The only one she didn't see was Guren. _Did he cancel?_ As the three got out the cab and Norito paid the driver, Misato looked straight at Guren as he was towering over her.

"Too close Fujikawa."

"You're in my way Ichinose."

"Hmmpf at least you don't look like a homeless person anymore."

"I could say the same to you." Guren was wearing a black blazer with red lining. Underneath he wore a red blouse with only the top button loose. Fitting black jeans and shoes made him look handsome. But Misato wasn't going to say that to him. The brown haired woman brushed past Guren and walked over to Shinya and the two girls.

"Yay we're complete!" Sayuri cheered. She was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt with a big star on the front. Her shoulders were bare but she didn't seem cold at all. Dark blue jeans and fitting heels made Misato a tad jealous.

"I love your shoes!" She exclaimed.

"I love yours too!" Sayuri replied with her usual energetic smile.

"You must tell me where you got those jeans Misato." Shigure asked. The three girls ignored a sighing Shinya.

"Always with the clothes ladies. Just get inside so we can order you something to drink." As the women walked inside, the men followed. Shigure was wearing black high heels and Misato wondered how she could walk that well with them. White jeans and a black blouse made her stand out from the rest, while she was usually pretty quiet.

"A Long-Island Ice Tea please." Misato ordered. She didn't look up as she looked for her wallet.

"It's on the house." The bartender replied and Misato looked up, looking for the kind bartender who gave her her drink for free.

"Tha- huh? Mika?! What you're doing here?" The blond bartender smiled gently and scratched his head.

"Just working here part-time until I graduate from the Academy." He replied.

"That must be soon isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe I can get into the Hiragi Department." Mika said proudly.

"Oh good for you! Just don't overdo it you know. I just left that department."

"Oh?" Misato chugged down her glass like it was nothing.

"Yeah, my partner, that black haired guy over there sucked." As she pointed at Guren, which he noticed, he raised his eyebrow and approached her. Mika poured her another drink.

"What were you pointing at me for Fujikawa."

"I just told Mika why I left the Hiragi Department, Ichinose."

"Aha." Guren replied annoyed. "We're sitting over there by the way." He added. "Order a whiskey for me if you can." _If I can? So I get it for free from Mika? Cheap._ Mika stayed silent as he waited for Misato's order. The brown haired woman grabbed her wallet.

"One whiskey for the asshole over here and some tequila shots for…." She counted everyone. "6 people."

"7." Guren corrected her.

"No 6 since you wanted a whiskey."

"Alright." Guren grinned. "Didn't expect you to buy me a drink anyway."

"Get bent Ichinose." She called after him as he walked back to the booth.

"A handful I see." Mika said, preparing her drinks.

"What's up with all the music instruments on the stage?" Misato asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it's open mic night today." His eyes started glistering.

"Oh no. No I know what you're thinking Mika. No way."

"Something wrong?" Mito sat next to Misato.

"Nothing wrong, Mika here just wants me on stage with him."

"I didn't say with me." Mika chuckled.

"Haha. Good one. If you want me up there, you go too."

"Deal."

"Wha-?"

"C'mon for old time sake. We were a pretty good band you know."

"It was just to pass time." Misato replied, feeling awkward.

"You were in a band?!" Mito asked surprised.

"She was our drummer actually. But we discovered she could be our lead singer as well. Me, Kimizuki and Lacus were 'passing our time' during our days we were together at the Academy. But Lacus and Misato graduated and we kinda stopped seeing each other."

"Haven't seen those two for a while either."

"That's quite the story!" Mito replied. Mika handed over the ordered drinks.

"Can you take these? I need to drag Misato to the stage." He asked Mito.

"Sure. We'll look for a table closer to the stage."

"Wait. Don't they need you behind the bar?!" Misato exclaimed, not wanting to go to that stage at all.

"They can miss me for a while. Ferid can take over."

Mito passed the drinks around. "Misato got these shots for us."

"Where's she going?" Norito asked, seeing her being dragged by a blond haired guy.

"Yeah, Mika appears to be one of her old band members and he wants to perform with her on stage."

"She doesn't seem too happy about it." Shinya remarked. Guren grinned.

"Let's move closer so we can see her fail." Shigure poked him on the head.

"Not nice. I would like to see you on stage embarrassing yourself, drunk of that whiskey someone else paid for you."

"Ohhh nice burn Shigure!" Mito said, laughing along with Shinya and Norito. It seemed Sayuri couldn't handle a lot of alcohol. That little shot already coloured her cheeks bright red.

"You're second voice Mika. And you're guiding me on the piano. So mean that you let me do this."

"C'mon, I gave you three shots to cure you from that ever appearing stage fright."

"That doesn't make it go away!" Mika just smiled and pushed her in front of the mic. He also got a little closer and started talking to the audience. It was 9pm and the bar was already pretty crowded. Unfortunately for Misato.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Mika, your bartender this evening. Tonight's your lucky night since I just met a former band member of mine and she's going to sing a few songs for us. It's open mic night after all! So feel free to come up here after we're done and take over!" Mika was a natural public speaker. He could bring everyone instantly in a good mood with that bright smile of his. Not to mention his bright blue eyes. Misato felt her hands tremble, but also a feeling of recognition. "C'mon, don't be shy. Which song you want to do?" Mika asked her. A sudden grin appeared on Misato's face.

"I know one. Remember 'The Times Are Changing'?"

"Oh yeah of course. Let's do that one." The audience waited. With trembling hands Misato grabbed the microphone.

"She's trembling…" Sayuri muttered. Guren quietly sipped his whiskey, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"H-hi everyone…. As you may notice it's been some time since I've been on a stage…haha…." Silence. "Anyway… I'm going to sing you a song called "The Times Are Changing". Have a great night!" The mood changed when Mika started playing. Misato grabbed the mic again and closed her eyes.

" _Everybody is in a separate zone_

 _All together but we're so alone._

 _Staring out through a wall of glass,_

 _Look away because it's gonna crash._

 _And ooh..._

 _My heart is opennnn…_

 _Ooh, the times are changing….. Forever….."_

Guren just stared. Just like the rest of the group. "It's like she's a different person…." Shigure said, not looking away. Everyone in the bar was swayed by Mika's skills on the piano. The brown haired woman didn't seem nervous anymore and as she opened her eyes, she looked straight at Guren when she sang the next couplet.

 _"I could wait until the day I die,_

 _For something real that I can't deny._

 _Gonna give myself a fighting chance,_

 _And find somebody who understands._

 _Oohooo…..ooh, the times are changing….. Forever…"_

Guren swallowed as it was obvious this song was directed at him. "Hmmpf. How mature."

Mika sang along and Misato took the mic from the standard for the last lines. The audience clapped and the couple bowed. "Well, didn't expect that." Norito whistled at the stage and he grinned when he saw Misato chuckle in response.

"Thanks." Misato said and bowed again, leaving the stage with Mika after that. "I want one more shot. Then we're even Mika."

"Alright." He chuckled. "You were still good as ever by the way." He added.

"T-thanks. You are even better than before!" Mika scratched his head awkwardly and stationed himself behind the bar again, signing at a long silver haired man that he could go to the back again.

"Thanks Ferid."

"No problem Mika…. Who's the pretty lady?"

"An old friend." Mika replied, a little harsher that you would've expected. Misato silently chugged down her drink and walked back to her ex-colleagues after thanking Mika again.

"Maybe's she's suited for… our business." Ferid whispered into Mika's ear and he froze.

"I… was just having some fun Ferid… Don't do it."

"Hmmm."

"I'm serious. You'll regret it."

"I'm back. Sorry for all….that." Misato apologized sheepishly as she sat down next to Mito in the booth.

"That was surprisingly good actually." Shinya said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, nice song as well." Mito added.

"That means a lot to me." Misato smiled, her cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. Everyone in the booth had just gotten a new round of drinks and decided to discuss and gossip some work related things. The brown haired women tried to ignore Guren's piercing stare. He was obviously annoyed.

"You know what my mom did last time I visited?" Mito started. After Mito told her her mom had stolen her gun once, Misato stood up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you?" Norito asked.

"No it's alright. Just need a cigarette."

"Oh okay."

"And stop staring Ichinose. If you want to hit on me so badly you're going to have to talk you know."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Get bent Fujikawa. I could easily bang someone much and much more attractive than you."

"You think so? I call bluff." Misato provoked. The rest of the group silently waited for Guren's response.

"Fine. I'll find someone and make out with her for you to see. But what do I get from you?"

"Huh? You're turning this into a contest? I had enough booze to accept it so why not. I'll find a guy that's much more attractive than you. Or maybe a girl." Guren froze.

"I….. volunteer….." Sayuri muttered, but was quickly silenced by Shigure.

"Hmmmpf. You swing both ways?" Guren replied.

"I'm saying we should make this more interesting…. Ichinose." A chill went down his spine. "Let's find someone from the same sex. First one who finds someone who is interested in that person wins. Just a kiss is enough. Or are you a chicken?"

"Nobody calls me a chicken… shrimp."

"Okay then it's on after I return."

"You do realize you're going to lose, right Guren?" Shinya started after Misato left.

"And how's that?" The silver haired man sighed.

"Never mind. You'll see."

"Pff, that silver haired bartender looks pretty gay to me. I'm sure I'll win." Guren replied, his cheeks bright red.

Misato took the back entrance and searched for her lighter. She was standing in an alley. It was quiet and Misato needed some space. _How could they be so nice to me?_ "Miss… Do you have a light for me?" A man approached her.

"Yeah sur-" Misato's eyes widened when she barely evaded the incoming punch. Even though she was tipsy, the assault sobered her up immediately.

"Woah, you're pretty good Miss."

"What do you want?!"

"You. Actually." Another man said, appearing from the shadows. He was hooded and two more stood behind him.

"What's going on?! What did I do?" _These guys… Those cloaks aren't from the Brotherhood…. Who are they?!_ Misato had dropped her cigarette and punched the man who stood near her on his nose.

"That's enough." The hooded man had pointed a gun at her. Misato could just react when he pulled the trigger. She grabbed the man she just punched and held him in front of her. "You've been drinking a lot." The hooded man continued. The bullet missed the man and grazed her left arm. _Shit! I can't think straight…_ Blood dripped of her arm on the ground and she dropped the man. The next second, a bag was pulled over her head.

"Nhg!" Misato felt a hit on her head before she lost consciousness.

"She still hasn't come back." Shigure said, looking around.

"Probably knew she was going to lose." Guren remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to look for her." Norito said as he moved himself past Mito.

"I'm going with you Norito. I want to see why she chickened out."

"You guys stay here if she gets back." Norito said and the two walked over to the backdoor.

"I'm going to look inside." Shinya said and started looking as well.

Norito opened the door and looked outside. "There's no one here."

"There's blood lying over there." Guren said, walking over to the little puddle.

"An unused cigarette as well." Norito added.

"That's…. Fujikawa's. I've seen them enough times to know which brand she uses." The men looked at each other. Norito looked past Guren and his eyes widened.

"There's a gun shell over there…." The detectives sprinted to the end of the alley to see if she was near. "She's gone…" The blond haired man stated, dropping his arms.

Guren took out his phone and it seems he sobered up. "Yeah it's detective Ichinose. There's been a kidnapping."


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter! yay! Took me a while but writer's block is hitting me so hard :( I'll be posting once every two weeks since I'm also short on time and have another story I that needs updates as well xD Anyway, enjoy as usual! And let me know what you think :)**

* * *

In a small hour, the alley was closed off and several officers were investigating the area. Only Norito and Guren had remained of the group. Shinya was in charge of bringing the girls home. "What a way to end our night out…." Norito muttered as he instructed an officer to analyse the blood.

"I don't get it. What would they want with her? And they were pretty reckless, leaving a shell behind." The detectives stayed at the crime scene for a few hours before returning home, feeling defeated.

"We'll find her. We have to." Norito said, clenching his fist.

"Yeah. Alive I hope."

"Don't say that Guren."

"Sorry."

"Finally awake huh." Misato found herself in a small room with bright TL-light. The person who had just talked to her had blue hair. _That's odd. The only person I knew with that colour is…._

"Lacus!"

"Oops, you recognized me." The man replied as he stung a needle in Misato's arm.

"H-Hey! What are you-" Lacus sighed and tapped a button on a remote control. "Nggghhh!" An electric current shot through Misato's body, originating from her neck.

"Please stop talking, you'll only make this harder for me. You're just here for your blood. No hard feelings whatsoever." Misato tugged at her restraints and tried to free herself from the chair that kept her from moving. Her wrists underarm were strapped to the chair and she felt something around her neck. _It must be the device that he controls with that remote…. I feel like a dog._

"What time is it?"

"I suppose I could answer that. It's 6 o'clock in the morning." _6 o'clock…. That means I've been out for about 8 hours. I went out for a smoke around 22:00 and brought here in 8 hours. You can't knock out a person for 8 hours unless they used some kind of sedative afterwards. If I can presume they threw me in the trunk and the average sedative works for about 4-5 hours. So maybe it was a three hour drive from that bar to this place?_ An electric current, lower this time, ran through Misato's body.

"Ngg…. What the hell?! I didn't do anything?!"

"Sorry, you looked really weird. Thought you got a fit or something."

"Well just use that remote a few more times and that fit will come naturally asshole!"

"Haven't lost that foul mouth I see. Ah well. I'll be back when that bag is full." He looked at the tube that slowly drained blood from the brown haired woman.

"Why me.."

"Your blood is rare. O negative. Just 1% of the Asian population has it. You're one of them. You're red cells can be donated to everyone in the world. And if you've read the newspaper you know blood is worth a lot of money right now." _I'm here just for money…. Why is it always about money? I'm reduced to livestock._ Misato tugged at her restraints again. _These damn restraints!_

Guren checked in at 5:00 in the morning. "Hey Guren. You're early today."

"I could say the same to you Norito…. And Mito." The three of them sighed.

"I've already received some witness reports who claim to have seen a suspicious car." Mito started.

"I've got the analysis results." Norito added.

"Tell me what you've got."

"The cigarette contained Misato's fingerprint like you suspected. The blood we found might've been from her as well but we cannot say for sure. Blood group is O negative. Only 1% of the population in Japan, no Asia has it. So that might be a clue."

"How so?" Mito asked Norito.

"I don't know yet. I mean, the blood is rare and that might be a motive."

"And the shell?" Guren asked.

"It's a 0.4 kaliber bullet shell. Presumably from a Walther PPQ which are made in Germany."

"Finger prints?"

"None. But we cross referenced owners of a Walther PPQ and have some possible addresses to check."

"Then let's get to it." Guren said.

"Hold your horses Guren. It's 5 in the morning remember. Let's do some more research first."

"Oh yeah… of course."

"Here you go." Lacus handed Misato a cup.

"What's that."

"Your reward. Orange-juice."

"How am I supposed to take it from you huh?!" Misato replied, tugging at her restraints.

"Not my problem." Lacus said as he put the cup with a straw in her left hand. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you need to go to the bathroom, push the button on the remote next to you. Someone will come for you." As soon as Lacus left, Misato pushed the button. After a few minutes, an unknown man walked it and loosened the straps. Misato was able to get out of the chair. She stood up and wanted to run over to the door, but her sight got blurry. "Ugh…" Misato took her head in her hands. "I need a smoke.." But her coat was gone.

"You've got 5 minutes woman."

Guren ringed the bell. Mito and Norito had both gone to the other addresses. Guren ringed the bell a couple more times. He was getting impatient. "HPD! Open up!"

"Yeah I'm on the toilet! Gimme a sec!" A man shouted. Guren sighed. A few minutes later a man opened the door. He looked like he was in his mid-forties and was slightly balding. He had brown hair and looked tired. "What do you want cop." He asked a little annoyed.

"I'm here regarding your gun permit. Can I come in? I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Fine by me." Guren stepped inside and looked around.

"Where do you store your gun?"

"In my bedroom, right beside my bed. No burglar will ever steal from me." The man said proud. _Great. Another stupid citizen. I don't know who allows these permits but I could punch that person right now._ Guren checked the papers and the gun the man had on fingerprints.

"Okay. I've got everything I need. Thanks for the co-operation mister. You'll hear from me."

"No problem." The black haired man quickly left the house and made his way to Misato's house to search for clues. "Crowley? Yeah it's me. One of the cops came here and analysed the decoy. Everything should go according to plan."

 _"That's good."_

The day went by quietly as Misato's house was clean and no clues were found. Mito and Norito hadn't found anything unusual and all of them had to await the test results from the visited addresses. The Chief had send everyone home at 17:00 because some of them were overworking themselves. "Tch." Guren sipped some of his whiskey.

"You should stop drinking so much Guren." Norito sighed as he shifted on the black haired man's couch.

"I should but I won't." Guren replied sitting down next to his friend.

"I hope she's okay." The blond haired man muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."

"Good morning!" Misato opened her eyes and looked directly at Lacus his face.

"What the-" She had trouble remembering where she was and what had happened. She was back in the chair again.

"I heard you were causing trouble." Lacus started.

"I did?" The blue haired man snickered.

"What's so funny asshole?!" Misato shouted, tugging at her restraints.

"We just gave you some pills to calm you down and all. But now you're awake again and raging like a bull seeing a matador."

"I would pierce you if I had horns." Misato replied and glared at him.

"Ah well. Good news is, you're getting a roommate!"

"A roommate?"

"Yeah, he has the same blood type as you, so why not put you guys in the same room?"

"….."

"You're doing great by the way. That's bag number two."

"Is this a game to you?" Misato spat.

"Of course not. But I always look at things from the bright side you know." Lacus replied, his mood unchanged.

"Great. Now fuck off please. I've seen enough of your face." Misato continued, waiting for him to leave.

"Okay okay. See you tomorrow."

"The test results are in." Mito said as she was looking through the files.

"Show us." Guren demanded and Mito raised her eyebrow.

"Easy there. I got them so I get to look at them first." She scanned the papers as quickly as possible. "I think you need to re-visit that address of yours Guren. The fingerprints found on the gun don't match with the owner's."

"Hmmm. I'll go check it out."

"And there's a report from one of the officers who found some interesting stuff at Misato's house."

"I thought that that house was clean?" Norito replied a little surprised.

"Yeah I thought so as well, but someone found an illegal gun and there were wires in her house and clothes she wore to the office."

"Are you serious?!" Both Guren en Norito exclaimed.

"The real question is, was she aware of it? If that's the case, she might be forced to work for the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights." Mito suggested.

"It doesn't have to be the Brotherhood." Guren replied.

"True. But there's a chance."

"But if she wasn't aware of it, it could mean she's kidnapped by the one who placed the wires." Norito said, crossing his arms.

"Also true."

"Alright, hold these thoughts. I'm going to that annoying guy again." Guren stood up and grabbed his coat. He gritted his teeth as he walked out. This situation turned for the worse. Guren's intuition told him something was off. _A police officer like her should've been aware of those wires. But if she's really forced to work for the Brotherhood I'm wondering what they want from her. Or she's just that dense…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already! And I'm earlier than usual :) After a great review I got (you know who you are :D) I got some inspiration ... and tadah! An early chapter for once. Enjoy as usual and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Misato woke up and almost screamed when there was someone sitting across her. "KYAAA!" She screamed after all.

"Woah! Easy there!" The black haired man replied. "It seems we're in the same boat…" He continued. "I'm Yuichiro Hyakuya."

"Aren't you talkative…." The brown haired woman said with narrowed eyes.

"Well I think they gave me something. I'm on edgeeeeee". Misato sighed. Then for some reason, she remembered the knife she had with her.

"Did they take it away? I thought they would…." She muttered, lifting her leg. Through the restraints, she managed to get her hand inside her boot. Misato's eyes widened when she felt her knife in her hands. "L-lucky…" _Now that I'm with mister On-Edge over here, we might stand a chance. The blood loss made me weak but I can run._ "May I call you Yuu?" Misato asked her roommate.

"Sure. Almost everyone calls me that." Yuichiro then noticed the knife in her hand and his eyes widened.

"Woahh. How did you get that."

"I'm a det- former detective. I always carry some kind of weapon." Misato replied with a smug grin.

"Ohh that makes us kind of colleagues I guess."

"Huh?"

"I'm still at the Academy. Technically I'm here, but…."

"Alright I get it." Misato couldn't help but laugh. He was probably the same age as Mika, but this guy was funny. Maybe it was because of the meds. She switched the knife and managed to cut through the restraints. Misato freed herself and her roommate. "Let's go." She opened the door a little and peered through the opening. There was no one around. "Weird…. I swear I had at least two guards or something." She whispered.

"Maybe they're on break?" Yuichiro replied. The two walked out, slowly looking around. "SSt! I hear guards!" He whispered after a while. It was a loud whisper.

"Who's there?!" A manly voice called out.

"Crap."

"Thanks Yuu!" Misato tightened the grip around the knife and waited for the guards to come closer. Once they were around the corner she would kill them. And she did. As soon as Misato saw a hand, she charged at her enemy. Yuichiro just stared as Misato stabbed a guy in the neck and the other one in his stomach.

"Did you learn that at the Academy?"

"S-sorry…" Misato replied, a little covered in blood. "I was a little scared…" Yuichiro took her hand and looked at her.

"That. Was. Amazing!"

"Eh?!" Misato stopped trembling and followed the black haired man hoping to find the exit of what seemed to be an enormous basement. After a while of sneaking around, they felt like getting closer to the exit. As they turned around a corner, Misato froze.

"Well hello there. Funny running into you two here." She recognized the voice.

"Y-You! You're the one who abducted me!" The man chuckled softly in response.

"Ah. I'm glad you remembered me Miss. I was just about to visit you actually." He sighed. "Ferid really has to stop playing these games."

"What do you mean?" Yuichiro asked confused. The man looked at Misato's knife.

"Did you really think we forgot to search you for weapons?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Run Yuu!" Misato hissed at Yuichiro. "I'll hold him here! Escape and find the Hiragi Police Department! I'll follow you after I'm done here!"

"R-right." Yuichiro didn't want to obey but he knew everything was lost if they were both re-captured here. He ran. Misato raised the knife.

"Who are you exactly?!"

"An excellent way of buying time Miss. But I was more interested in you anyway. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Crowley Eusford. Remember the name well." Before Misato could blink the red haired man had his hand tightly around her neck.

"Guh!" With his other hand, he easily took the knife from her as he pushed her against the wall.

"Hmmm. I'll blame the loss of blood for your weakness Miss." He gritted his teeth. The brown haired woman tried to kick Crowley away but it was no use. He was too strong. _He…. He's not even putting effort in it! I….I….Rghh!_ Misato's vision slowly faded as she fell into oblivion. "Time for phase two I guess." Crowley hummed as he scooped the passed out woman up.

Guren sipped some of his coffee and sighed. He had been going over and over all the facts but no new clues or leads had appeared. Even though he would never admit it, he was also curious on how Shinya and Seishiro had discovered that new organisation. _I guess Seishiro went undercover._ Guren decided to go over the facts one more time. Later he would ask Shinya for his opinion.

"Wakey wakey." Misato opened her eyes to the smell of something that Crowley held under her nose.

"Get away!" She shouted and Crowley obeyed to her surprise. Misato then found herself in a new room, her arms cuffed and chained above her to the wall. She was sitting on the floor and her ankles were tied together.

"You look pale Miss."

"This isn't only about blood isn't it." Misato started, tugging at the chains. She saw Crowley smile in response.

"And smart. I guess we chose correctly."

"We?"

"The Vampire Syndicate. The organisation you are going to work for."

"Come again…."

"Think about it Miss. You're a cop with connections to the Hiragi Department. You're the ideal spy for us."

"And you think I'll just agree to work for you? Are you stupid?" Crowley chuckled again. He didn't stop smiling. A shiver went down Misato's spine as Crowley lowered himself to meet her gaze.

"Of course not. But that's why you're here….." His red eyes pierced Misato's brown ones and fear creeped up in her mind. Something was odd about him. "We can keep the Brotherhood of your back. And Kise safe." Crowley said calmly. Misato's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"We know everything about you…. Misato." His voice suddenly got colder, but he kept looking at her.

"I can take care of that myself. I still refuse to work for you. I'm not a corrupt officer."

"I have other means to get you to our side." Crowley replied, already expecting the answer. He got up again and sat down on a nearby chair, his legs crossed. Again, this room had no windows but a very dim light came from a broken TL light. "I can do this two ways." Crowley slowly started, looking like he didn't know what to choose next.

"….."

"Alright I'll let you choose Miss." The calmness of the man in front of her ticked Misato off. "First one is shock therapy." The red haired man mentioned casually. Misato froze as she already disliked the shocks Lacus had given her. _Not that again…. I don't know what this idiot is thinking, but those shocks will definitely be bad…_

"I choose the second option." Crowley looked a bit surprised.

"But you didn't even hear it yet."

"It won't be worse than shocks." The red haired man stood up and pretended to slap dust of his pants.

"Alrighty then." He smiled again as he approached Misato. "I'll make you my pet."

"P-pet?!" Crowley bared his teeth, still that broad smile on his face.

"In a way this was about the blood. But not money." He lowered himself again and grabbed Misato's hair with his right hand. He pulled her head out of the way and revealed her neck. Misato swore he saw his corner teeth grow.

"S-stop! Why the hell would you think I would obey you after you-" Crowley ignored her.

"I heard you have delicious blood….." He said as he sank his teeth into her skin.

"Aahh! S…stop it!...Ngh….."

* * *

 **Some extra notes: Even though it's a Modern fanfic, I couldn't help but to include vampires. I mean, they are awesome and all. (Poor Misato and Yuu! xD) And I think I've found a way not to make them too powerful and all since the Hiragi's don't have swords in this fic. Anyway, I want to thank my readers again for sticking with me this far. Your reviews always lighten up my day and motivate me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I know it's been awhile but I really needed a break from writing to get new inspiration. And school stuff. It's always that -.- Anyhow, enjoy the chapter and I hope I can post more regularly again :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Guren entered Misato's house. The 'no tresspassing' marks were gone and the police was free to enter. Shinya followed the black haired detective. Guren remembered the first time he entered the house and looked at the exact spot Misato had been sitting. Entering the living room, Shinya sighed. "Why are we here exactly?"

"I think we've been overlooking things. Just here to double check." Guren replied.

"You mean quadruple check."

"Shut up."

"Well, I'm going to the Police Department to check if they have found anything new Guren."

"Do whatever you like Shinya." The silver haired man left as quickly as he came. The remaining detective decided to sit down on Misato's couch. Little did he care about invading someone else's home. One of the perks of being a detective.

"What do you mean that room is occupied." Shinya hissed at an officer. "If there is someone in there who could be relevant to the kidnapping case of another officer you let me in there dammit!" The silver haired man started shouting at the man.

"I-I was told I shouldn't let anyone in." He slowly replied.

"Who told you that."

"My superior."

"And who is that." The police officer didn't want to give answers and grabbed the phone.

"I'll call him for you."

"Hurry up." After a few seconds, the officer handed Shinya the phone after a few seconds. "Hello?" Shinya started. His face reddened from anger when he heard a slow voice on the voice. "What reason do you have to not let me see the witness?! He needs to be interrogated." Shinya tapped annoyed on the officers desk. "You already did that? Why don't we have a report?" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at the officer. "Wait a sec. I'll put my colleague on the phone." Shinya withdrew the phone from his ear and looked around. "Seishiro! Where are you!" Seishiro Hirago showed up behind a corner, running a hand through his shaved haircut.

"What." "There's someone on the phone for you. The guy who doesn't want to give us access to the witness."

"Aha." Seishiro grabbed the phone and grumbled. Shinya watched as Seishiro yelled several curse words. Long story short, if the officer didn't comply, Kureto would hear about it. And Seishiro would beat every officer that stood in his way to pulp. The officer behind the desk swallowed as Seishiro returned the phone. "Thanks for nothing." He said as he dragged Shinya with him to the room.

Guren woke up when his phone rang. "Wha- What? Where am I?!" He then hit himself on the head for forgetting where he was. Then once more for falling asleep. Guren took his phone and answered the call. "What's up Shinya?"

"We have someone who met Misato a few days ago. He escaped the facility where they were being held." Guren's eyes widened.

"Where are you?!"

"The Police Department. Seems they had this guy for a few days already." Guren cursed.

"I'll be right there. If I find the corrupt asshole who's responsible for this-"

"Seishiro is already on it." Shinya chuckled.

"Could you stop eating donuts in front of me." Misato said annoyed as she looked at Crowley. He seemed to enjoy his snack. "What's the point? I mean, besides annoying me." Crowley checked his phone and the smile on his face faded and his eyes narrowed. Misato swallowed. The red haired man growled. He looked up and shot a glare at Misato.

"Change of plans. Our guy at the department fucked up. I guess the cops will be here in a few hours." Crowley was clearly annoyed, but there was no trace of fear.

"S-so?" Misato carefully tried. Crowley stood up and finished his donut.

"That means bad news for you Miss."

"…." In a few steps, Crowley stood next to Misato.

"Let's remove that band around your neck first. He grabbed Misato's hair and pulled her head sideways.

"Guh! L-let go asshole! You can't take more of my blood! I will die!"

"Silence please." Crowley replied as his teeth grew and he ripped the band around Misato's neck off with them. Crowley pulled the brown haired woman off her chair and bit her from behind.

"A-ah….." Misato felt the little bit of strength she had left and her eyelids got heavy. Crowley didn't seem to mind as he was determined to suck her blood one more time before he had to escape. As Misato fainted, he stopped. Crowley wiped the little blood trail away with the back of his hand and his usual smile reappeared. He grabbed a pair of cuffs from his pocket and a chain from the ceiling that was exactly for this kind of purpose. He took Misato's wrists and cuffed them, the cuffs then attaching to the chain. She sat on her knees, arms above her head and her body hanging forward. Crowley sighed.

"Sorry in advance. If you leave unharmed, they'll get suspicious." He said as he kicked her full force in her stomach.

"So that's wat happened. I can't believe someone finally listens to me! We must save Misato detective!" A black haired man shouted. Guren stood up. Shinya finished typing on the laptop he had brought with him and closed it.

"Thank you Yuichiro. I hope she's still there." The silver haired man said. Meanwhile Guren left the room to get as quickly as he could to his car. "I still have a lot of questions for you, but they'll have to wait."

"You mean who kept me here for like two or three days? Sorry I forgot the time, don't even know how long they've kept me here." Shinya nodded.

"Let's go."

"Ughhh…"

"Oh you're awake quickly." She heard Crowley say. _….. Why does every inch of my body hurt?_ Misato slowly opened her eyes and looked at the fresh bruises on her skin.

"What the-" The red haired man stood behind her. There were cuts everywhere.

"If they ask, we wanted information from you. And your blood." Crowley said as he blindfolded her with a small black cloth.

"W-what kind of information."

"Good work for catching up so quickly. We wanted information about Kureto Hiragi, Akito Sumeragi and Guren… Ichinose." _A-Akito?! And Guren?! Fuck._

"How do you know about Akito."

"You know why. Akito is a spy from the Brotherhood. And soon to be your ex-colleague." _So these injuries aren't the worst of my problems…._ _Do they know I'm-"_ Misato suddenly felt a sudden pain in her arm.

"Hey stop that! Haven't you hurt me enough?!" She winced when Crowley slapped her.

"Be quiet." Misato felt his fingers going over her face. _What is he writing?_ "We'll meet again Misato. I'll be in touch, I will send you your assignments. Be sure to complete them." He didn't say anything else after that and Misato heard the door being locked. She felt her eyes getting wet as she finally let it all out.

"Is this it?" Shinya asked Yuichiro, who was sitting next to him in the car. He had already noticed Guren's car and knew his colleague was already destroying the place. Seishiro sat in the back.

"Hurry up Shinya." He just grumbled.

"Fuck there's no one here!" Guren cursed as he ran through the basement. He pointed his gun at the different rooms he came across. No one. He notices some burned areas which he would investigate later, hoping they would give some information about what had been going on here. Suddenly the black haired detective stopped. "….." He definitely heard something. He slowly walked past different doors and listened. "…..h…." It was getting closer. At the end of the hallway there was just one door left. Guren inhaled. The door was locked, but that wouldn't stop him. _Is she….. here?_ Without further thinking, he aimed his gun at the lock and pulled the trigger. With a powerful kick he destroyed the door and entered the room with his gun up high. But he almost dropped it when he saw Misato on her knees, covered in bruises and cuts. She was blindfolded and he could see wet spots through the fabric. She looked straight at him. "G-Guren…. Is that you?" He grimaced when he saw 'Your reward' written with blood on her face.

"Yeah, how did you know that."

"Nobody would kick in a door that loud….." Even though Guren had seen lots of dead bodies and blood, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He ran towards her, removing the blindfold.

"A-Are you okay?!" He wiped the blood of her face with the blindfold and looked at her.

"Just get me to a hospital already….." Misato rested her head on his shoulder as he removed the cuffs. "Oh and new clothes."

"I can't believe you still talk about clothes after all this." Guren replied in his usual annoyed way. But he was actually glad to hear she could still talk about clothes after all this. At that moment, Shinya and Seishiro entered the room, both looking at the scene in front of them. Shinya smiled.

"It's been a while since you touched a woman Guren." The black haired detective froze.

"Shut it Shinya. Can't you be serious for once." Seishiro laughed.

"We ruined the moment didn't we? C'mon you can still kiss her Ichinose." Misato had noticed the slight uneasiness on his face before wincing in pain when Guren scooped her off the floor.

"I hate you both. Assholes." He then handed Misato over to Shinya. "Here. You carry her, I'm sure you only came along to make fun of me." The silver haired man pretended he was offended when he took Misato from him.

"I'm not here to make fun of you." He said. "It's just been awhile since you cared."

"Can someone take me to the hospital you shitty detectives." Misato hissed before Guren could reply.

"We're on it!" Shinya replied.

"Man your face is covered in blood." Seishiro added.

"I hope you two don't treat other victims like that… " Misato groaned in pain and the three started running. Time for jokes was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I'll have more next week! Enjoy and let me know what you think! I'm also curious who my readers are, so if you ever want to talk or have ideas for this story, just send me a message :)**

* * *

"….." Misato slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room. There was no one else there. She sat up. Bandages where almost everywhere on her body, even her neck. A blood bag was hanging next to her, slowly giving back what was taken from her.

"Welcome back. It's been two days." Guren stood in the door opening, his usual scoff radiating from his face.

"You seem annoyed." Misato started.

"Yeah, because of you I've been here for two days as well."

"Well excuse me." The brown haired woman replied, crossing her arms. Guren sighed as he sat down next to her bed, taking out a notebook from a bag that was already laying there.

"Do you know why you were kidnapped?"

"Cutting right to the chase I see. Do you have to do that now?"

"Do you want me to follow you around for the rest of the week?" Guren snorted.

"Shouldn't you be taking me to the HPD then?"

"Do you want to?"

"Trying to be considerate?" Misato replied. Guren sighed.

"Do you know who kidnapped you and why?" Misato wasn't in the mood for the questioning and turned her back to Guren, even though her body protested heavily and she hissed under the blankets. The black haired detective simply stood up and sat down on the other side of the bed, looking straight at her. His eyes narrowed as she gave him a glare.

"Fuck off Guren."

"It's Ichinose for you."

"Well, Detective GUREN Ichinose, fuck off." The detective snorted and stood up. He grabbed Misato's shoulder and pushed her back on her back.

"Cooperate…. Misato. Honestly, I was feeling guilty about what happened, but if you keep being a stubborn mule…. I swear you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Misato replied in a pained voice. "And it's Fujikawa for you, you miserable man." Guren let go of her shoulder and looked away.

"You started with the first names." Was the last thing he said before walking out.

"Yeah and you're the one who told me I should never use it again!" Misato shouted after him. Just then, Shinya walked in.

"Oh did Guren try to interrogate you already?"

"Yeah." Misato huffed.

"How you're holding up?" Shinya asked while eating a sandwhich. He grinned when he saw Misato stare. "Hungry?" She blushed, but nodded. "I've got another one. You can have it. Hospital food is gross anyway. By the way, Norito and Mito are also on their way here. Sayuri and Shigure will visit when their shift is over."

"Aha." Misato happily accepted the sandwich from the silver haired man. He was the complete opposite of Guren. Shinya talked a lot. "And what about your partner?" Misato asked.

"Seishiro? What about him?"

"Oh I never saw him before, first thing he comments is about the blood on my face." Shinya chuckled. "And yeah, I'm feeling fine I guess."

After Guren was done with some paperwork, he went home. He gritted his teeth when he threw his keys on the table in his living room. His eyes fell on the picture of him with Mahiru and he immediately felt like shit. He let himself fall into his couch and poured himself a drink with the bottle and glass next to him on a little table. "….." As he took a sip he felt the alcohol coarse through his whole body and relaxed. "Good thing it's friday….." But even though it was friday, Guren still planned on going to the hospital again tomorrow. He wanted answers.

"Morning."

"Woah, you look like shit." Misato replied to Guren's greeting. The detective narrowed his eyes and gave her a glare. "Yeah with those bags under your eyes. It's saturday. What are you doing here?"

"Same as yesterday."

"Have you been drinking?" Misato ignored his reply.

"I'm allowed to drink on a friday night." Guren sat as he sat down next to her bed again. He ran a hand through his hair. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible and Misato stared at him.

"Want some water?" She asked him.

"No thanks." He took out his notebook again and decided to rest his legs on Misato's bed. Misato accepted it. Guren raised his eyebrow in response.

"About yesterday…." Misato started. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you by your first name. It was rude and I don't know you well enough." The brown haired woman looked away.

"….." Guren stared at her and he couldn't even hide the surprise in his face. "I…..I'll be right back." Guren replied as he quickly stepped out of the room, leaving Misato with a surprised look on her face.

The black haired man hung above the toilet as he emptied his stomach. He knew he drank way too much, but didn't expect it to backfire the day after. "…..uhh…." He flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall of his cabin his head falling back. He wanted to curse but the words wouldn't leave his lips. He wiped the incoming tears away with the back of his hand.

"A-are you okay?" Guren heard Misato's voice from the other side of the door. The detective didn't reply as he dropped his head between his knees.

"Go away." He said as he heard the door open.

"It's Mahiru isn't it." Misato replied, ignoring him.

"I said go away." Misato heard him sniff and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Do you miss her?"

"Mind your own business!" Guren shouted at her. He was back on his feet again and had grabbed her by her collar. He pushed her against the wall next to the door as she gasped for air.

"A-are you crazy?! Let go psycho!" Misato huffed. "Don't you think I've been beaten up enough?! What is wrong with you! I apologize and you start throwing up and cry about your lost love! And then you dare to grab me while I just want to help?!" Guren had never seen her this angry and he immediately let go. "Go home. I never want to see you again." Misato whispered as she turned around.

"W-"

"Shut up. You can send someone else for the interrogation. I'm done with you."

Guren stayed behind when the brown haired girl walked out. "…" Guren stood in front of the mirror and didn't recognize himself. He looked angry, his eyes were red from his tears.

Guren knew he had to apologize but when he walked into her room, the nurse had just given her some morfine and she was fast asleep. He noticed she was holding his notebook. She had drawn a sad person that resembled Guren. Just under Guren's first question. 'Why where you kidnapped' was crossed, except the word 'why'. "Yeah yeah I have problems." Guren muttered as he grabbed his stuff and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay new chapter! Guren is finally becoming his usual smug self again! And Misato is sassy xD Enjoy as usual and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two days later, Misato was fired from the hospital. She hadn't seen Guren again. Norito and Shinya on the other hand, visited a few times. They said Kureto was in charge of the interrogation and she was summoned to the HPD the next day. The only bandages Misato had left were the ones on her neck and wrists. She tried to cover them up before entering the Hiragi Police Department.

Guren saw her enter the building and he looked at her. He needed to talk to her, but she didn't even glance at him. _C'mon. I know I fucked up. Just look at me._ She didn't. Not even once. When she breezed past him, he couldn't help but grab her wrist. "Fujikawa." Misato turned her head and looked at him. Her face was emotionless.

"Would you please let go of my hand detective? I have somewhere I need to be."

"We need to talk." Just now, Guren noticed Misato was wearing her police uniform. Her head was tied in a high ponytail and he saw her belt equipped with the regular items an officer needed like cuffs and pepper spray.

" I don't see why you would like to talk to me." Guren felt a sting in his chest. She pulled her arm free and resumed her way to Kureto's office. Mito looked questionably at the frozen man.

"What the hell did you do Guren?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Who kidnapped you?" Kureto asked calmly. They both sat in the interrogation room.

"I don't know the name of the person who did it, but they are from the Vampire Syndicate." Misato replied. Kureto wrote some things down.

"What did he look like?"

"He was hooded all the time. I was continually blindfolded, so I don't know." Misato lied. Kureto raised an eyebrow.

"If you were blindfolded the whole time, how do you know it was the Vampire Syndicate?"

"I heard them talk to each other. They're arrogant, didn't bother being quiet while being in the room I was in." Kureto wrote something down again.

"And how do you explain the medical report? Especially the weird wound in your neck?" Misato nodded and fidgeted a little with her fingers.

"One of them…. I know this sounds unbelievable, but he bit me several times. He….. liked it."

"And the rest?" Kureto radiated a certain aura that made it hard to stay calm. His piercing glare send a chill down Misato's spine.

"That same man beat me up. He wanted information about this department. Especially you and Ichinose." Kureto snorted.

"I know enough for now. If I have more questions, I will contact you."

"Okay." Misato replied.

As she walked out the door of the HPD, Guren was already waiting for her. "It's really easy for you to just say you never wanted to see me again." He started.

"Is that so?" She replied, avoiding him. Guren stood in her way. "Could you let me pass, detective?"

"How are you feeling?" Guren asked, ignoring her question. Misato raised her eyebrow.

"None of your business."

"Fair enough. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at the hospital. I was….. a bit unstable."

"Apology denied. I meant what I said. I never want to see you again. I hope…" Misato bit her lip. "That someone beats you up as much as I've been my whole life." Guren's eyes widened. "You made me feel powerless while you could've shown a little support. That was the only thing I needed. Instead…." Guren swallowed. "You asked me to call you by your last name." Misato continued.

"And I apologize for it."

"And I said I don't want it. I won't be around much here so we never have to get acquainted again." Guren still didn't go out of her way.

"But that's not what I want. I realize you were one of the few who cared." Misato's cell phone rang. She took it without looking at the man in front of her.

"Hello?" The black haired man sighed. He had tried. "Okay. I'm on my way. See you in a few minutes." She hung up and looked at Guren. "Out of my way detective. At least I have work to do."

"It's Guren." She stepped passed him and walked over to her bike. Guren couldn't help but chuckle. Misato froze. "Bit of a downgrade huh?"

"At least I don't need to resort to violence if I don't like things. I'll deal with it." Another stab in Guren's chest. _Why does everything this woman says hurt like hell?_ She stepped on her bike and left.

 _I hope Crowley doesn't want too much from me. What if I need to kill someone? I can't kill Akito. Maybe he just wants to check up on me. Maybe he'll introduce me to others like me._ Misato doubted if that was a good thing. _For now, I just do as he says. There are three sides to choose from. Right now, I don't like any of them. Maybe it'll change._ These thoughts kept haunting her mind until she arrived at her destination. She was supposed to meet Crowley in a nearby alley. "Love that bike of yours." She heard behind her. Crowley was dressed in a white suit. He didn't seem to care that white wasn't very concealing.

"T-thanks."

"I'll be quick. I have an earpiece for you that you'll be wearing at work and if you leave your house. So I am always able to contact you. And I'm sorry again that I had to hit you." Crowley continued. _Is he actually saying sorry? That's a first._ He examined the bandages.

"I-I'm okay. Thanks. Is there anything else you want from me?" Misato asked.

"No. Just get used to…." He stared at the bike.

"Don't laugh." Misato couldn't help but smile a little when she said that. "A police officer on a bike… I know it's awful, but at least it's healthy. Besides, now I won't feel guilty when I have pizza for breakfast." Crowley laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be funny hahaha!"

"I'm not, I just like pizza."

"Well, of you go, before anyone sees us."

"I could just write you a ticket for those hideous shoes."

"Damn Misato. Stop it. I'm still your boss and all." Crowley had his usual carefree smile on his face.

Guren finished his work at 5 am and went home after that. He didn't get much work done today. Nobody dared to talk to him all day. _I think I'll go to the gym today. It's been a long time, maybe I'll get things out of my head._ You could call it fate, but there was a familiar face among the others in the gym. No one other than Misato and Mito were training together. Before he could walk to the locker rooms, he saw Misato walk over to him. "Since when do you train here."

"I've always trained here." Misato snorted.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. I don't have time for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change." He saw the confusion in her eyes. _Hmmph. You didn't think I would keep apologizing forever did you?_ He walked away. The two stayed out of each other's way.

"What's up between you and Guren?" Mito asked as both girls stood under the shower.

"He's just an asshole. Didn't even bother when I was gone, and when I was in the hospital he just kept trying to interrogate me. Oh and he assaulted me in the men's toilet when I tried to help. Caught him crying." Misato quickly said. Mito's mouth fell open.

"R-really?" Misato nodded. After they got out of the shower, they dried themselves off and got dressed again. "I can't believe he assaulted you Misato."

"Yeah…." They walked out of the changing room and around a corner. "Uh!" Misato bumped into no other than Guren. He wore a black sweatpants with a white shirt. His hair was pulled back and a dark blue towel hang around his neck. Sweat glimmered on his forehead as he looked down at the woman who'd just had bumped into him.

"You've got some nerve." He commented. Guren lowered himself so he could speak directly into her ear. "It almost seems like….. you want me." Guren whispered, a grin on his face. Misato felt the blood rise to her head as she tried to protest.

"S-shut up creep!" Guren laughed.

"I never want to see you again my ass! It's actually cute you know." As Guren laughed again, Mito felt really awkward.

"Go away Guren! You're a creep!" She said, grabbing Misato by her shoulders. "Let's go Misato."

"You two are always welcome for a drink!" Guren called after them, taking a swig from his plastic bottle of water. The women still heard him laugh when they exited the gym.

"Heh. Funny how things can change so quickly." Guren told himself as he took a new set of clothes out of his locker. He had just gotten out of the shower and arched his back. The stress and anger he had been feeling were completely washed away. As soon as he had noticed the blush on her face he felt like he had the upper hand. He was untouchable. He wouldn't be down because of somebody like that. But then he heard Mahiru's scolding voice inside his head. " _Don't be arrogant! Get that smug grin of your face!"_ The short time they were together, she had often scolded him for the fact that Guren thought he was the best. He could do anything. She hated that about him and he loved it that she put him back to reality with those words. "I don't have a smug grin." Guren told himself as he put on pants.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! New Chapter is here! Took me a while to write this one, but I'm sure you'll like this one xD Enjoy!**

* * *

The first week of her new job passed slowly. Misato counted how many tickets she gave for speeding, parked wrong and even a few who were drunk in public. "24,15 and 3." _In my first week._ Misato sighed. "Fuck I hate this job." The brown haired women complained as she turned on her tv and game console. She grabbed a controller and sat behind her drums. 'Guitar Hero' appeared on screen and Misato grabbed her drumsticks. She had managed to connect her drums instead of a guitar controller. This way she could practice her drumming. Misato hated playing the guitar.

She started with one of her favourite songs; _Thousand Foot Krutch- War Of Change_. The song started and Misato couldn't help but sing along. But she couldn't play one minute before the doorbell rang. "If it's one of my neighbours again, I swear to god….." Misato mumbled, turning off the controls and letting the song play in the background. She sauntered over to her door. " _Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take…. Everything's about to change! I feel it in my veins, it's not going away-"_ Misato sang as she opened the door. She abruptly stopped when she saw a familiar black haired detective standing in front of her door. He had his usual annoyed look on his face, but this time, his eyebrows were knitted together as he held up a piece of paper.

"Do you think it's funny to give me a parking ticket?" He started. Misato just stared at him.

"Why did you come here. It's not like I can do something about it." She looked closely at the ticket. The corners of her mouth curled upwards. "Heh. I wrote that one alright."

"I didn't park wrong." Guren said angrily.

"File a report at the department. Don't come to my house to complain. That's just creepy."

"Creepy? Says the one who deliberately walks into men after they're done working out."

"E-eh?!"

"Anyway, I know you can get rid of this ticket. I know I didn't park wrong and I'm not going to that corrupt department." Guren stood straight across her and crossed his arms.

"Are you saying I'm doing my job wrong?"

"No I'm just saying I didn't park wrong and I don't deserve the ticket." Misato sighed.

"Are you going to stand here all night until I revoke the ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Then please come in before the neighbours complain again."

"You better have something good to drink. And revoke my ticket." Guren replied as he hesitantly walked in.

"I have enough booze for you. Just don't ruin my evening." The black haired detective noticed Misato wasn't walking normally and as he entered the living room, he already saw an empty bottle of liquor on the table next to the couch. _Aha. That's why she didn't even hesitate about inviting me or putting up that awful attitude._ Guren then saw the drums in front of the television. The music he heard earlier had stopped.

"So, can you revoke my ticket?"

"I already told you I can't. You have to prove you weren't parked wrong." Guren sighed. He then noticed a calendar hanging in her kitchen. 'Days without smoking: 6'.

"Are you trying to quit smoking?" Misato nodded. "Good. Maybe that awful stench will disappear around you."

"Shut up. I had my reasons."

"Reasons for smoking? Are you kidding me?" Guren said as he sat down on her couch, the drums standing on his left.

"Can you drop it." Misato whispered. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do you have whiskey?" Guren asked, raising his voice so Misato could hear him in the kitchen.

"Yeah hang on a sec." She replied. Guren looked around from his seat on the couch until Misato pushed a glass in his hand. "Here you go." She said and sat down again behind the drums. "If I recall, I wrote a ticket close to the pizza bakery we went once. Was that your car?" She asked calmly. Guren flashed a grin.

"Yeah. I've gotten addicted to that pizza." Misato huffed.

"It's not the only thing you're addicted to." She said as he took a sip from his drink. The warm recognisable feeling of the alcohol entering his body made him relax.

"Alcohol is the only reason I can enjoy-" Guren stopped himself from finishing his sentence. _What am I doing? I'm not the person to share my problems with anyone. Shut the fuck up idiot._ He told himself. Misato glanced at him. But she remained silent and resumed her game.

"I have a guitar controller, if you want to join."

"No thanks. Games are a waste of time."

"It's good to unwind once in a while." Misato continued.

"…." Guren took another sip. He watched as Misato played another song. She almost hit everything perfect. "You're pretty good, even after drinking a whole bottle of booze." Guren remarked.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Misato replied and flashed a proud smile. The black haired man blinked a few times.

"M-Mahiru?" He whispered.

"Hmmm did you say something?" Misato replied. Mahiru turned back into Misato and Guren blinked a few more times. He rested his head on his hand and sighed. He gulped down the remainder of his glass and stood up to get a refill. "Hey. If you're that comfortable already, get me a refill as well!" Misato handed him her glass and Guren nodded silently. He was a little confused. _Was it the whiskey? Mahiru and her…. Look nothing alike._ "I'll get that guitar controller. You're joining the next round. So I can destroy you next round." Misato said, provoking him. Guren didn't care about that at all.

"Do what you like." He replied as he shrugged. The black haired man entered the kitchen and stepped towards the fridge.

Misato grabbed the guitar controller from a box from under the couch. As Guren returned, she handed him the controller in exchange for her drink. Misato noticed the glass was filled until just below the lid. She quickly took a few sips so she wouldn't spill anything. The alcohol travelled down her stomach and she felt herself getting lightheaded. _This is the last one. Otherwise I might talk. Not that he will ask, but still._ Guren chose a song this time, after Misato explained the controls. "Just one song." He told her. They ended up playing fourteen songs.

"That was actually pretty fun." Guren admitted as he finished his sixth glass. He scratched his head and fell back into the couch. He wiped a few droplets of sweat from his forehead. He couldn't help but smile a little when Misato chuckled. He then saw her face turn serious.

"It wasn't about the ticket was it? Did you park wrong on purpose?" She asked.

"….." Misato smiled wryly.

"You would go that far just to come here?" Guren chuckled.

"Of course not idiot. I was hungry and forgot my lunch. Goshi wanted pizza as well." He replied.

"Don't lie to me asshole." Misato laughed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Guren asked, smiling like an idiot from the alcohol.

"Yes. But you can't. You drank too much, so you're sleeping here on the couch or I'll call a cab for you." Guren scratched his chin, pretending to be thinking about the options.

"Well I'm not leaving my car here with you. So I'll be fine on the couch."

"Oh I was thinking about taking it for a spin tomorrow." Misato replied with a grin.

"I'll kill you."

"I think that's enough whiskey for you mister." Misato said as Guren finished his tenth drink of the evening.

"Why."

"Because you can't stand properly on your feet anymore."

"I don't need to stand." Guren retorted. "And it's not like you're able to stand proberly right now."

"Proberly?" Misato replied, laughing.

"Get bent."

"Pervert."

"You wish."

"…." Misato bit her lip, staring down. _Woah… Misato! I didn't know you had the hots for the detective."_ She jumped up when she heard Crowley's voice speaking through her earpiece. Misato saw Guren look at her and tried to act normal. But she was sure he noticed her blushing suddenly. _"It's okay. Works out pretty well actually. We can use him."_ Misato couldn't reply.

"Yo. Are you okay? You look like you just ate something really spicy."

"It's nothing…" Misato sat next to Guren on the couch and she felt him looking at her.

"If you want to say something, just say it." Guren said, crossing his arms.

"I….. need a cigarette." The black haired man snorted.

"I thought you were going to quit smoking."

"It's hard…." Misato muttered.

"…."

A few minutes later, Guren broke the silence. "I don't have cigarettes."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"But I can give you something else." He continued. Misato ignored the laughing Crowley in her ear. She looked at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Guren looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't figure you were that stupid." He muttered as his head slowly got closer. Misato froze when Guren closed his eyes and placed his lips over hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I could make up a lot of excuses why I haven't been updating, but the truth is, I was on holiday and didn't want to write xD Also, school started again so I was (and still am) busy. I wrote this little chapter a bit earlier and I'm warning my dear readers, IT'S PERVY! And short (I'm sorry)**

 **A little recap: Guren went over to Misato's place because she gave him a ticket for parking wrong. He stayed for a while playing Guitar Hero with her and gradually softened up. Misato was already a bit drunk, but Guren caught up pretty well. The booze went straight to his head as he made a move on Misato when she whined for cigarettes. Yeah that's right, Guren made a move on the ex-partner he hated! Crowley is enjoying it at least. Anyway let's continue where we left off and enjoy! I hope to post more chapters in the future :)**

* * *

"….." Misato didn't know if it was because of the booze, but when she felt Guren's tongue brushing her mouth, she couldn't help but part her lips. The black haired man was surprisingly smooth. In the meantime he was kissing her, he had gotten closer and was now hovering over Misato who could only lie on the couch in response. Guren moved his knee between her legs and continued exploring her mouth. They made out like that for a couple of minutes until Misato pushed Guren back and gasped for air. He looked satisfied. She was utterly confused.

"Why…. did you do that?" Misato asked, looking at Guren.

"Why? Because I wanted to." He returned her gaze. She had glistering brown eyes. He bright purple ones.

"This is so wrong." Misato said as she tried to get off the couch. But Guren wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

"How is this wrong."

"Because you're not over Mahiru."

"…."

"L-let me go."

"Your heart is beating like crazy…" Guren started. "I don't understand why you would say this is wrong. I know Mahiru left a gap in my life when she left. But that doesn't mean I….." The black haired man stopped talking and Misato saw his eyes getting teary. He let go of her and stood up. He was shaking. "Fuck. I'm so powerless." Guren exclaimed as his knees got weak and he sat on the floor. Misato stared confused at him. The sudden mood change made her uneasy. Crowley was silent as well.

"You're…. just human." She eventually said. Guren seemed to have regained himself. He stood up, taking a step toward the hallway.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm usually not that pathetic. I think I'll call a cab."

"I-It's okay. You can stay here if you like." Misato replied.

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." She swallowed. "Guren, I want you to stay." The black haired man froze up. At the sound of his name he turned around and looked at her.

"Unbelievable… You…. You're unreadable Misato." He replied. "I…. I want you to moan my name so loud the neighbours will never forget it."

"EH?!" In a few steps he stood in front of her and lifted her by her tights, pushing her against the nearest wall. He began kissing her fervently. Misato returned the kisses and draped her arms around his neck. The corners of his mouth curled upwards.

"I…. didn't think…. We… would… end… up… like this…. When you….." Guren gasped between kisses.

"Shut up… Let's take this to the bedroom." He obeyed and carried her to her room.

They both took of their shirt and stared at each other. "How cute." He remarked, staring at a pink bra.

"Are you cold?" Misato retorted, staring at his erect nipples. He grinned. Guren was busy removing his belt. "Need help?" Misato asked in a way it seemed like it would take hours if she didn't.

"Sure." Guren replied, holding his hands up. She approached him, grabbing his neck and pulling him for a kiss. "Hmpf!" He replied, not expecting it. With her other hand, she slid in his pants, grabbing his hard member. She slowly stroked him until he moaned. "A-ah…" In the meantime Guren managed to unbutton her pants and undid her bra. He then plucked it of her chest and looked. "It seems like your colder than I am."

"Shut up." Misato replied and pulled down his pants. A bulge was clearly visible through his underwear. It became a battle for dominance as Guren slid his hand in her already open pants and found a little nub that he caressed with his finger. "H-ah!" Guren then pushed her on the bed and quickly got rid of her pants. Just her black shorts were protecting her from him. He kissed her stomach and pulled down her last piece of clothing. "W-woah…."

Misato stuttered as Guren licked that same nub over and over again, sending waves of pleasure through Misato's body. She grabbed her sheets and she squeezed them until her knuckles turned white. "C'mon… take me…." She groaned as he slid in two fingers.

"Beg for it." Guren commanded. His hot breath tickled her.

"Get bent." Misato replied. She heard him chuckle. He stopped and hovered over her again.

"I want you to beg for it." He repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Huzzah! New Chapter! And it's bigger than the last one :D Plus, I'll be introducing some more OC's for the Brotherhood. Hope you like them! Last but not least I want to thank everyone for reading up until now and l really, really appreciate the kind review's. It keeps me going :)**

* * *

"….." Guren stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. He had mixed feelings about his situation. On one hand, he was sure Misato's neighbours knew his name by now. He couldn't help but smile. Not only that, being intimate with someone again…. Felt awesome. On the other hand was the raging headache and Mahiru screaming in his ear. It was a mistake for him to ever set foot in this house. The smile still hadn't left his face. Mistake or not, Guren couldn't deny the happiness fluttering in his chest. He looked at the sleeping woman next to him. The black haired man carefully reached out his hand to her. A second before touching her, he stopped. His hand turned into a fist and Guren sighed.

"I made breakfast." Guren slowly opened his eyes to see Misato in her pyjamas standing in the doorway.

"W-what time is it…?" He muttered.

"10 o'clock in the morning…." She avoided his gaze. An awkward silence filled the room. "You can take a shower if you want…" Misato started. Guren had just opened his mouth to ask if she was okay. But she cut him off. He noticed the huge bedhead she had and chuckled. "I-Is something wrong?"

"Your hair. It certainly tells me I showed you every corner of the room yesterday." Misato froze. Before Guren could say anything else she bolted out of the room. The black haired detective scratched his head and smiled again.

Misato stared empty at her plate. She sat down behind her kitchen table. The brown haired woman tried to remember the what was apparently an evening full of sex. Plus, that man was still in her house. Misato buried her face in her hands and ignored a mocking Crowley wishing her a beautiful morning. Guren appeared and sat down across Misato. She could only stare at his bare chest. "What the…" Misato started.

"Don't be so awkward." Guren cut her off. "I'll be leaving after I showered. I'll pay the damn ticket."

"Okay…." She was overwhelmed by him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Misato suddenly looked up, meeting his eyes. Guren's eyes widened in reply, seeing her eyes were wet.

"You confuse me!" She exclaimed. "What is it that you want with me? You hated me right? You were the guy that made me puke in a restaurant! You're a jerk! And you…. You took advantage of me!"

"….. Aha….." Guren stayed silent for a bit. "First of all, we were both drunk…" Misato bit her lip.

"Yeah you're right…. I'm sorry." Misato apologized. She wasn't thinking straight and didn't mean what she said before.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join." He smirked at her when she blushed. "How cute."

"Shut up and clean yourself up! You smell!"

"Hahaha!"

"Why is he so confident?!" Misato said to herself as she heard Guren turn on the shower in her bathroom. "Join him?! What the hell!" Suddenly, the bell rang and Misato walked over to the front door. The person standing on the other side was someone she recognized.

"Good morning…. Misato."

"A-Aki-" Before she could finish her sentence, Misato was met with a fist right in her face.

"Don't be so friendly with me. And I'm here for a reason. Why haven't you been attending our meetings? You know you need to report to me often." The blond haired man said with a stern face. He had bright green eyes. He had a little ponytail hanging on his shoulder which he brushed behind his back. A black titanium ring shone on one of his fingers. Misato didn't seem to be surprised with the punch. She held her nose to stop the bleeding.

"I have been busy and you know that." _"Hmmm… who's this?"_ Crowley asked Misato through her earpiece. The brown haired woman shook her head. "I appreciate you not coming to my house Mr. Sumeragi." Misato stated annoyed. "I might have guests…"

"Oh? Finally got laid?" The blond haired man snickered. "And just Akito is fine. You know I just hate it when you use my nickname." The man called Akito wore a black pants with fitting black shoes. A white v-neck shirt and a green leather jacket fitted him well.

"Had your fun? I don't have time for the Brotherhood all the time." Misato said. That was a mistake. Akito's eyes got dark.

"The Brotherhood is your top priority."

"And I said I wanted out because it became too dangerous. You knew that since I arranged it with you personally."

"Then you also know I still wanted you to do some things occasionally. You can't leave the Brotherhood Misato."

"Quiet. I have a visitor."

Guren just got out of the shower. He stayed silent for some time since he heard Misato talk. He snickered when a man asked if she finally got laid. But mentioning the Brotherhood made him weary.

"Yeah I could see you have a visitor. We see everything you do, except for the bed- and bathroom. But this is your own punishment for not showing up. Save yourself." Akito stated and turned around. "Until next time Misato. If you're smart, and I know you are, show up to our next meeting."

Crowley laughed. _"I bet he doesn't know you changed sides!"_ Misato sighed. "What a mess…. What should I do?"

"You should take care of that running nose first." Guren had appeared behind her. Misato froze. "What happened?" He asked. _Crap! What should I say? Did he hear our conversation? Damn you Akito!_

"I…" Guren stared at her.

 _What will she say? Will she lie to me? This woman is bouncing between sides…. She can't be trusted…_ Guren frowned. _Does the Brotherhood force her to cooperate? Probably. I heard enough of the conversation to know that._ "I…. got punched in the face." Misato admitted. She averted her gaze. "Apparently, it was another person who I gave a ticket to." _She…. Is lying._

"Did you see who it was?"

"Yeah but I didn't recognize him. Don't worry I'll find him." _Pfff… lying so easily. She reminds me of myself._ Guren still stood behind her, in just a towel. "Could you put on some clothes please."

"Why? Don't you like what you see?" Guren smirked. Behind the smirk was a saddening mood. Misato was involved with the Brotherhood. She was probably a corrupt cop. Guren wondered why she left the Hiragi Department. _So that means…. She forced herself into a less important position. I get it._

"No I don't like what I see. I don't understand why you're suddenly so comfortable being naked around here."

"I just like being naked around pretty women." Misato sighed.

"Then give me that towel so I can wipe my nose."

"Eh?!" Guren didn't expect that at all. "That happy to see my junk again?" Guren asked as he handed over the towel, revealing himself. Misato covered up her nose.

"I guess." Misato replied with a deadpanned face. _That person sure left an impact on her._

"Eyes up here Misato." Guren said as he covered his manhood with his hands.

"I already have a nosebleed." She jokingly replied. _I could arrest her and she knows it._

 _I'm pretty sure he heard me. He could arrest me right now._ "Where are your clothes?" Misato asked.

"I think I left them in your room."

"Well, go put them on pervert."

"I can feel you staring at my ass you know." Guren exclaimed when he walked over to Misato's room.

"Whatever." _"Hahaha… What are you going to do now Misato? Cuff him to the bed and run? Need my help?"_ Crowley cackled in her ear. _"Anyway, you need to retrieve some documents from the Police Department. So ditch the cop."_ "It's Sunday you prick." Misato hissed. _"Yeah I have a calendar. I know what day it is. You have your orders. You'll receive further instructions on your phone. I have business to attend to, so I'll be gone for the day."_ And with that, the voice in her head left. Misato was alone and she needed to think.

Guren dressed himself and thought about what he could do. _Technically speaking, I should arrest her. But I don't have any proof. The camera's in her home could've been security._ "…." He buttoned up his pants and exited the room, only to find Misato sitting in the kitchen. She was eating. The blood on her face was gone, but the deadpanned expression was still there. _I think I'll follow her for a while. Seishiro and Shinya took my case anyway._

"I need to run some errands later." Misato started.

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes. Unless you…." Guren smirked. The brown haired woman looked at him in disbelief. "I'm just kidding. Just text me if you're bored again." Guren was surprised he actually said that.

"You're serious about that?" Misato chuckled. "Then I'll take you up on that offer. If I'll get 'bored' I'll text you." _At least now I have a legitimate excuse to be around her, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid._ But the black haired man couldn't fool himself. There was another reason why he made the offer.


	15. Chapter 15

**New Year new chapter! Happy New Year! Enjoy, I know it's been a while!**

* * *

"I thought he would never leave." Misato sighed. She stepped into her car and made her way to the Police Department. She was glad she didn't have to take her bicycle today.

Guren waited for Misato to leave her house. He gritted his teeth as he realized once again that the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights didn't seem to stop interfering with his life. He was definitely determined to get to the bottom of this.

Misato parked her car in a designated spot. She immediately saw a hooded person looking at her. He had bags under his eyes. He had black hair and he motioned Misato to approach him. "Have you been told why you're here?"

"No." She didn't receive additional information on her phone.

"Thought so…" The man sighed. "You have two assignments. First, you know Lacus right?" Misato nodded. "He's been arrested yesterday by two female detectives from the Hiragi Department. Luckily he's been held here. Steal the documents with evidence. That's all. We'll do the rest. Second, you have an audition."

"Audition?!"

"Yeah you heard me. The Brotherhood has a band and we're short on a lead singer. That band is an ideal way to generate some livestock like yourselves."

"I'm not good at singing. I play drums."

"That's not what Lord Crowley says." Misato sighed. This wasn't the end of the world. This was manageable.

"I never caught your name." The brown haired detective said.

"René. Remember it livestock. I'm the drummer of the band."

"Aha…" _Great._ He seemed a little younger than Misato. But he didn't act that way at all. Not surprising from a Vampire Syndicate member. But annoying nonetheless.

Guren took pictures of the hooded individual from a distance. He wondered what they were talking about. Next, he wrote down notes in a little notebook. Shortly after, he saw Misato walk into the department. "Should I follow?" He asked himself. She would recognize him immediately while she hadn't done anything yet. Guren decided to wait outside for the time being.

Misato stepped inside the department. The receptionist greeted her immediately. "Good afternoon Misato!" _I don't remember allowing you calling me by my first name._

"Good afternoon!"

"Are you on patrol today?"

"No, just here to pick some things up."

"Have a nice day!"

"You too." _Tsk, annoying._ Misato made her way to an office block where she dropped some stuff and sat down behind her computer. She had a little cubicle where she wrote reports. Just as she sat down, the phone next to her went off. Misato took it and sighed when she heard Crowley's voice.

 _"I see you've arrived. You know where to find the information you need right?"_

"Actually…"

 _"2_ _nd_ _floor, 3_ _rd_ _door to the right. If I'm not mistaken, the evidence documents we need are stored there."_

"How do you know all that?"

 _"Easy if you have access to the camera's in the building."_ Crowley replied amused.

"Where do you want me to deliver the documents once I have them?"

 _"Just give them to René. He'll take care of the rest. Then I hope you ace the band audition!"_

"What's up with that… Why do you need me in that band."

 _"René told you right? We're short on members. And the band Is pretty popular. It's one of our main income sources. Plus it would be a good way to get acquainted with our members. Since you'll be working with them for quite a while."_ The little confirmation that Misato would keep working for the Syndicate until they probably had no use for her made her anxious.

"Well I'm off. As soon as I'm done with that audition I'm going home. You're ruining my weekend." Crowley snickered.

 _"Suit yourself. I won't kill you if you just do as you're told."_ He hung up after that. Misato's eyes widened as her mind travelled back into the past.

"I won't kill you if you just do as you're told." Cold green eyes were fixated on her. A hand behind her neck, pushing her throat against a knife. Suddenly Misato had returned to the police department and blinked a few times. She felt the heat rise to her head.

"Fuck." Her breathing got ragged as she made her way to the bathrooms. As she stared at the mirror, she noticed her hair sticking to her face. She quickly checked if the room was empty. Misato was having a panic attack. Quickly grabbing her phone from her pocket she dialled a number without thinking.

Guren jumped up as his phone suddenly went off. "Shinya?"

"Yo Guren! I wanted to know if it's still on for tonight?" The black haired man suddenly remembered that he had plans tonight. Chilling at Shinya's house and probably get drunk. 'Get drunk' meant that Guren would be piss ass drunk and Shinya would let him stay over. Then they would go to work together on Monday and the black haired detective would have a headache for the rest of the day. "Guren?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's a miracle you still want me in your house."

"Don't say that. We always have fun and if you've been drinking I can beat you at any game I want."

"You suck Shinya."

"Haha…. See you tonight loser."

"I didn't expect you to call me."

"I…. it's happening again…" Misato panted. A male voice snorted, but a glint of worry was hearable.

"Alright, just keep listening to my voice and answer my questions. Where are you now?"

"Ghh… Police Department."

"No meds on you?"

"Not since last year…. I stopped bringing them with me."

"Has this attack to do something with Akito?"

"Of course it does!" Misato's breathing got ragged again as blood rose up to her head and she punched the wall.

"Calm down Misato."

"I can't Hiso!"

"Please, it's Hisomaru." The man sighed, knowing that Misato would always call him by his nickname. "Anyway, I heard you've been working at the Hiragi Department for a while. How did you do?" Misato's mind immediately shot to an image of Guren. Laughing at her. Then him eating pizza.

"Pizza…." Hisomaru chuckled. "It was pretty ok I guess. But too much for me."

"I get it…. So, any chance you're coming back to the squad?" Misato didn't reply. "Oh right, not really a time to talk about that."

"It's ok Hiso. Thanks for texting me once in a while. I think I'm calming down too."

"No problem. Just take the meds with you. And I mean it. I don't always have time to talk to you." Misato heard a gunshot in the background.

"You… are on a mission right now?"

"I have to go." Hisomaru hung up and Misato was alone again. After splashing some water in her face she regained her calm.

"Stop being so weak." Misato told herself. "Just finish the job and go get some pizza. Easy as that." The brown haired woman put her thoughts on zero and ignored every emotion.

Exiting the bathroom, she walked straight to the 2nd floor 3rd door to the right. Misato scanned the room and found a spot in which only her back was visible for the camera's. That gave her some time to look for the things she needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter! 16 already :) Enjoy!  
**

 **P.S. I used a song in this chapter; Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven. Love the song and thought it was fitting.**

* * *

"Ah. Here it is." Misato held a map with Lacus's file. She flipped through it and noticed the Department had confiscated a gun and a pack of drugs from him. Misato knew she had to retrieve those as well, otherwise stealing this file wouldn't mean anything. The brown haired woman took a mental picture of the gun and drugs package. She casually grabbed some other files too, so I wouldn't raise suspicion if someone asked what she was carrying. She then noticed a little box in the corner of the row. Curious as she was, she opened the box and found invisible thread. Seemed like nothing, but it gave Misato the perfect idea. She quickly grabbed the thread and made her way to her desk.

As Misato was walking back to the 1st floor and wondered what kind of drugs Lacus had been carrying. The substance wasn't familiar to Misato, luckily that would make it easier to take the right package.

There was no one in sight. Guren was getting impatient. The Department wasn't very busy today. _Ideal circumstances to do something illegal. And that's when I'll get her._

"I need the evidence from suspect 13,9 and 2." Misato asked a police officer behind a desk.

"Alright, fill in this paper." After Misato filled in the papers, she acquired the evidence from three suspects she didn't need.

"Excuse me, could you check for suspect 9 again? I think you gave me the wrong stuff." The man narrowed his eyes. Misato stayed calm. He turned around and returned to the back of the room. This was her chance. Around this hour there was no one in the security office, which meant that most of the cameras were unattended, but she would rather not have her face on tape when the reports go missing.

Taking out some miniature suction cups (that she often used to annoy colleagues) to which she had applied the thin threads she then swiftly found the blind spots of both the camera's in the room. The little rubber things latched on to the camera's and would make sure no one saw her anymore. The fact that this was so easy she found unfortunate with all these important documents in one room. She should suggest placing the cameras differently so that mistakes like the ones they are now making wouldn't repeat again.

The man returned with nothing but a glare. "This was the right package."

"Ah excuse me. Thanks." Misato turned around and walked away from the man. As soon as he wasn't paying attention to her anymore -his mobile game was too entertaining- she took the side entrance to the evidence room. Not that much of a problem, since she knew the entrance code. Which she wasn't supposed to know, but if some stupid guy who plays mobile games but can't remember shit writes the code on a sticky note and places it on his desk….

"Then it's child's play." She said to herself and scanned the room for the gun and the weird package.

"Do you have it?" René asked.

"Yeah, I'll hand it to you later." He nodded.

"You're not a complete waste of space, livestock." He said content.

"Thanks."

"We'll take the car back to your house. You're being followed."

"Huh?" René sighed. He motioned her to walk to her car. Misato obeyed.

"There's a black haired guy standing across the street behind the corner." _Guren. That definitely means he suspects me, but doesn't know what I'm doing. Plus, he saw me with Akito, not with Crowley._ Misato snorted.

"What a mess…." René ignored her comment. She started the car and drove away with a roaring engine.

Guren cursed a little. He was forced to follow them since nothing actually happened.

"Here's everything you need." Misato reluctantly handed over everything she had gathered today. René checked it thoroughly.

"You're sure that this is all?"

"I am."

"Security footage?"

"Taken care off, including the security room."

"Not bad." Misato couldn't help but smile. Not often was she praised for her work.

"Is something funny?"

"No, not at all." Misato quickly regained her posture. "Do you need anything else from me? If not, please leave."

"You still have the audition remember."

"I thought that was a joke."

"Do I look like a person who makes jokes? Also, I wasn't fond of the idea either, but Lord Crowley demanded it."

"What do I need to do."

"Sing a song, if you're good, you'll become part of the band. That means more responsibilities for…. Our organisation." René chose his words carefully.

"And if I'm bad?" The corners of his mouth curled up and he grinned.

"You'll find out I guess." A shiver went down Misato's spine. "I'll go ahead and text you the address. I expect you to arrive soon." René continued.

Guren looked up when he saw the suspicious person leave Misato's house. Follow or stay? Guren didn't know what to do. He was about to follow the shady person, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore. "What the…" Now his only option was to follow Misato. He desperately looked around but there was no trace of the suspicious person to be found. Guren took out his phone and texted Shinya.  
 _"I can't come tonight, something has come up. I'll make it up to you."_ He got a reply within the blink of an eye.  
 _"Ah too bad. Something serious?"  
"No don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."  
_Guren noticed Misato stepping outside her house, locking the door behind her. She had some papers in her hand. The black haired detective noticed a change in her posture. Hanging shoulders, shaking hands and she desperately tried to calm herself by breathing slowly. It immediately reminded Guren of the time in the club. When she was on stage. And again, Guren followed her to her destination.

Misato entered a building covered in graffiti. Guren parked his car a few blocks away and took out a wig and some make up from his car. After everything was in place, he ran a hand through his now blonde hair. "Blond suits me as well I suppose." Guren grinned. He had no problem entering the building, and to his surprise it was quite crowded. The now blond haired detective caught a glimpse of Misato as she just went backstage. He started observing, keeping a low profile. Which wasn't hard, because apparently a lot of people knew what was going to happen.

There were four small tables with chairs just in front of the stage. On the stage were several music instruments installed. Someone walked over to the microphone. Guren caught himself staring as the man opened his mouth. "Welcome everyone! I'm so glad that so much of you could make it to this lovely event!" He had seen this man somewhere before. Beautiful long hair. White skin.

"As you might know, the famous band Rapid Oblivion needs a new singer!" Guren was sure he was the bartender at that club. _What was his name again?!_ "We have selected 5 candidates who will perform for you and the other members of Rapid Oblivion!" _Ah Misato must be one of them. Maybe that bartender invited her? There's something odd about him…._ "Unfortunately, one of the guitar players couldn't make it today, but that shouldn't ruin the fun!"

The man behind the microphone continued. _What was his name?! I'm sure I heard it once!_ "Also, you can get drinks from the bar, and we have our speciality available today as well! I, Ferid, wish you a pleasant evening! So without further ado, our first contestant is up!" _Ferid!_ Guren didn't even hear the first contestant coming up. His mind raced as he remembered every little detail he could from the captivating man. A black haired man walked up on stage and music started.

"Did you see cops on your way here?" Misato looked up at the person who asked her the question. The usual red braid hung over his shoulder and the bright, carefree smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't."

"Look again." He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her head through the opening of the curtain.

"Ugh!" Crowley observed her quietly. Misato didn't recognize anyone in the public. Her eyes fell on the singer on the stage. Crowley pulled her back.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know him." The red haired man smiled amused.

"Do you really want to give me a reason to kill you?"

"Alright, alright…. It's an old friend." Misato admitted. That black haired man was the same one she had phoned today. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"An old friend?"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, I was just surprised. He's not a cop." Misato wasn't lying.

"Hmmm. Alright." Crowley let go over her neck. "Well, good luck on your performance. I'm rooting for you."

"And now, for our last contestant…" Ferid really liked being on stage, Guren noticed. The detective had tried to get closer to the band members, but to no avail. Security was everywhere. "I know, time goes fast when you're having fun, but the time to choose your favourite is also getting closer! So get your hands together for Misato Fujikawa!" _As expected._ Guren looked closely at the brown haired woman who walked up on stage.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Do you know one of the contestants?" Guren turned his head. Apparently, the first contestant tried to start a conversation with him.

"Something like that. But I mainly came here to drink."

"Aha. You definitely seem like someone who needs a drink." _Is he insulting me?_

"Is that so? Well, let me get you a drink."

"Oh I prefer the special." The black haired man handed Guren a 10 dollar bill.

"Alright."

Guren walked over to the crowded bar. "A double whiskey and the special please." The bartender handed him his drink and a piece of folded paper. _So the specialty is a pill. Definitely drugs._ He made his way back to the black haired man and handed him the folded paper. "Thanks."

"Not gonna take that?" Guren asked. Music started in the background.

"Nah, I prefer to watch my opponents without being high as fuck." _Why let me get it for you then?_ Guren narrowed his eyes. But the man ignored Guren's stare and looked at the stage. "No way I'm going to win this. She's good." Guren turned his head to the stage as well.

 _I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed  
What have I become.  
What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same_

"She's really throwing her emotions in it you know. Like a real woman." Guren raised his eyebrow in response. _Weird guy._

 _Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_

Guren caught himself staring again. She was crying. Just a little. When he looked to the side, the black haired man next to him had disappeared.

 _Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell…._

Misato hid hear tears and bowed. _Crying on stage? I'm so weak._ She cursed herself. But Ferid had other plans and clapped loudly. Just like the public. He grabbed the microphone and smiled. "Well what a beautiful performance! The jury will discuss now; we'll be back in a few minutes!" Misato's eyes widened. The makeup was good, she had to admit. But even as a blonde, she recognized Guren. Ferid seemed to notice as well and guided her backstage.

Guren looked straight at Misato. She returned his gaze. She recognized him. He could see it. His cover was blown. He had to get out of here.


	17. Chapter 17

**I was on a roll, so another chapter this soon! I apologize for the dark chapters lately xD**

* * *

"She's really having a good trip." Ferid joked. He drank a red liquid from a wine glass as he watched over the drugged woman. Sometimes she would mutter stuff, or just stare blankly at the ceiling. But there was something that made the vampire uneasy. Usually, when someone was high, their eyes should be a little hazy and their body limp. But she just sat on that chair. "Ah well." Ferid took another sip. He looked up when René and Horn walked in. René's nose was broken. "You don't look too well." The other male vampire didn't reply.

"We took care of him. I don't think he'll be back."

"Good. Take Misato to her home will you. She has work tomorrow."

Late in the evening, the Hiragi Department had its hands full. Shinya got worried when Guren ignored his calls and went looking for him. The silver haired detective had hacked Guren's phone a while ago, so he found his location pretty quickly. When he, Norito and Mito went to investigate -everyone else was off-duty- they were horrified when they found the black haired detective half beaten to death. But he was alive, even though it was barely. "Master Guren is what?!" Sayuri screamed on the phone as soon as she heard.

"Don't worry, we found him on time." Shinya heard Shigure and Sayuri argue. "Let's meet at the hospital, we're on our way in an ambulance right now."

The next day, everything seemed to be peaceful again. Misato woke up on her couch. "My fucking head…." She wondered. "I didn't know getting high would feel like a hangover…" _"It shouldn't feel like that."_ Crowley suddenly said in her earpiece. That resulted in the brown haired woman falling of her couch in surprise. Next thing she did, was calling sick for work. "No way I can do anything useful today." Misato grabbed her phone and checked for messages. None. She then remembered seeing Guren yesterday. Panic came over her. What had happened? "Damn, calling him would be weird."

Bloodshot eyes shot open. "Where am I….?" Everyone around him was sound asleep. Shinya was next to the bed he was laying on. On the other side were Shigure and Sayuri. They probably hadn't left his side. Guren spotted Mito and Norito sleeping against each other on some chairs across the room. Shinya noticed he was awake and sat up.

"Hospital. You were pretty beaten up when we found you." He sighed. "Do you know what happened?"

"I followed Misato all day. I ended up in a building where drugs were distributed, but she just had an audition. I think. She recognized me so I ran. Two people followed me and beat me up, telling me I should stay away from them." Guren said.

"I'll bring her in." Shinya replied calmly.

"I want to interrogate her." The black haired detective stated.

"Ha!" Mito interrupted. She had pushed Norito away and laughed. "You look like shit Guren! No way you're even able to interrogate someone." Mito's sneer woke Norito, Sayuri and Shigure as well.

"Your stomach has taken quite the hit Guren." Norito chimed in. "You had several internal bleedings and the left side of your side needs some time to heal." Guren only then felt the bandages around his stomach and half of his face.

"I don't care. I'm able to speak and probably able to stand." Shinya sighed.

Shinya waited two days. It only took two days for Guren to be able to walk again. To be precise, Guren forced himself in two days to get back to work again. Kureto seemed to appreciate it. "This is weird." Shigure started.

"What it is?" Sayuri replied, typing some reports. "A suspect was released yesterday for no reason."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, apparently there was no evidence, but when you apprehend a person you need evidence. So the evidence vanished."

"So, inside job." Seishiro interrupted. "Get on it, losers." Shigure growled. But he was right.

"I'm going to pick up Guren from the hospital. Norito, Mito, stand by." Shinya ordered.

An hour later, the two detectives stood in front of Misato's door. Seishiro went to the police department, to see if she was there. Small chance since she called in sick, but Guren didn't share that information with him. "Misato! Open up!" There was no reply. "We will break down the door!" Guren shouted. When there was still no reply, Shinya kicked the door in. Guren followed him inside. They stormed into the living room, Shinya holding up his gun. Just to be sure.

But what they found in the living room, was beyond their expectations. Misato sat on the floor in front of her television. She stared blankly with bloodshot eyes at the screen. There was a belt strapped around her arm and a needle lay next to her on the carpet. A children's program was playing on the television. "Did you know she was doing drugs?" Shinya asked.

"No…. of course not." The brown haired woman then turned her head towards the detectives.

"Oh hello." Her gaze returned to the screen.

"Alright, I'll carry her. We'll let her sober up at the department." Guren nodded. Shinya took a step towards Misato. The silver haired detective noticed two small red dots in her neck. "Do you think she injected in her neck as well? Could be dangerous."

"I don't know." Guren felt uneasy. Suddenly Misato stood up and walked towards Shinya.

"I'm not in the mood to come with you guys. I'm finally remembering stuff." Without warning she punched Shinya in his stomach. The poor detective didn't see it coming at all. He doubled over and coughed.

"Urgh!"

"Don't shoot Shinya." Guren growled. Misato sat back down on exactly the same spot and lit up a cigarette. Guren was beyond confused.

"Please don't puke on my carpet." She said, blowing out some smoke in his face.

"You're under arrest. Everything you say will be used against you." Guren stated. He took out his handcuffs.

"You look like shit." Misato replied.

"Some of your friends beat me up, since you said I was a cop."

"I don't have any friends."

"Make some at the department." Guren replied as he approached her.

"Don't come near me. I haven't done anything."

"Drug possession is enough to get you arrested."

"Come any closer and I'll punch those bandages." Misato muttered.

"I heard enough." Shinya said as he swiftly closed in on her and hit the nerves in her neck. She lost consciousness immediately. "Brutal drug addict. I can't believe you had sex with her."

"I never said I did."

"Oh please. 'Don't shoot her Shinya.'" The silver haired man imitated Guren with a high pitched voice.

"It's completely normal to not want to shoot someone." He took a step towards Misato.

"As if you can carry her with that wound." Shinya remarked. Guren sighed.

"I'm still stronger than you."

"Do you want to find out?"

"I'll see you at the training grounds after you dropped her in a cell."


	18. Chapter 18

**New Chapter! I'm sorry if the sorry has seemed a little dark lately, i promise that there are happy times ahead :) Enjoy reading anyway xD**

* * *

Shinya left Misato confided in a cell so she could sober up. After waking up she hadn't said a word at all.

"You're slow." Guren remarked as Shinya entered the training grounds below the department. Kureto obviously expected a lot from his employees.

"Let's do this!" Shinya said as he took off his shirt. Guren did the same. Mito looked away and sighed. She was asked by Guren to be the referee and of course she couldn't refuse. The men sat down and placed their right elbows on the table, then tightly grabbed each other's hand. They were ready to arm wrestle.

"Why did you even take your shirt off…." Mito sighed again.

"It helps." The two of them said in sync.

"Whatever…" Shinya and Guren saw that remark as the start sign and growled at each other as they pushed.

"Grrrr!" Veins appeared on both their foreheads as they kept trying to overthrow the other. Shinya slowly pushed Guren back. Then Guren returned the favour and they were back where they started.

"This is going to take ages." Mito muttered as she grabbed the newspaper she had brought with her.

Meanwhile, Misato woke up in her cell. Not often had she found herself in such a room, but this certainly wasn't the first time. "What kind of drugs were that…" She muttered, half expecting Crowley to answer in her ear. He didn't. One thing was certain, they weren't ordinary.

Misato learned when she was little from her mother that people seal traumatic experiences away in their mind because people don't want to remember them. Her mother, who was murdered by her father, came vividly into her mind. She had forgotten her mother's face for a long time. Holding back rage and tears she slowly remembered stuff she had forgotten. Her dad was originally the one who started the Brotherhood of a thousand nights until Akito had killed him and took over.

Misato remembered being in the room. She did nothing. Just standing there in camouflage clothing. Misato had been in the army for two years. "How could I forget that?!" of course, only a traumatic experience couldn't seal off so much of her memory. Plus, not everything had been sealed. Sniper skills never disappear. Suddenly, Misato's trail of thoughts were cut off.

The door opened and she saw Seishiro standing in the opening holding handcuffs. Misato always thought he was annoying. The thought was confirmed when he pushed her against the wall and cuffed her wrists without caring how he did it. She could only grind her teeth as he pushed her outside her cell. Suddenly, the world seemed big again. After a few years of being a petty minded detective. This time, she swore she would never be helpless again.

"I swear it, with every vein in my body…"

"What are muttering for? Shut up."

A few minutes later, Misato sat in a small room with no windows. The walls were made of metal and one mirror. A typical interrogation room. She was cuffed to the little table in the middle of the room, and she faced the door, waiting for a detective. That detective opened the door mere minutes ago. His left cheek was still bandaged, but this time, his right cheek was bruised as well.

"Tch. Dammit Shinya." He muttered on his breath. Guren could've known that arm wrestling always ended up in brawling. This time was no exception. Also, Shinya doesn't hold back. Guren shook his head. " _Back to the serious matter at hand."_ He sat down and looked Misato in the eye. She seemed uninterested. That confused him.

After two minutes of silence Guren growled. "You look like shit."

"You don't look too good either." Misato retorted. "In fact, you probably look way worse than I do."

"Why did you take drugs." Guren said with a sharp undertone.

"..." Misato kept silent.

"I'll repeat myself one more time. Why. Did. You. Take. Drugs."

"I think I have the right to remain silent."

"With the kind of evidence we found it is safe to assume you took an illegal substance and injected into your body. I'm just asking why you did it." He could see a little hesitation in her eyes. Guren then pushed a paper forward that he had brought with him. She only laughed at it. The piece of paper was loud and clear: she had been fired from her job as police woman because she had taken an illegal substance.

Misato had lost her job and she only laughed. "I'm in a well known band now. Who needs that crappy job." That reply annoyed Guren to no end, but he would never show it.

"If you go to prison you also won't be in a band." Guren replied cold.

"Fair enough, but who says I'm going to prison?"

"I'll make sure of it if you don't tell me why you took drugs." He didn't change his tone, but the annoyance was shown through the twitching of his eye. " _She's observing me. I can see she's not going to say anything."_ Then he felt himself getting up, his hand slipped and Guren lashed out. He hit her with the back of his hand.

"..." He waited for her to give a response, but it didn't come. Guren could've known that his feelings would get in his way. This time was no exception.

Guren felt his stomach sting like hell, but ignored it and stood frozen in his place. Hitting suspects was normally not something anyone would approve of. Not that Kureto minded, but still. Guren saw her cheek swell. Hair hung in her face and he couldn't see her reaction. Misato's hands were open, so he guessed she had been surprised.

"Hmmph." She then looked Guren straight in his widened eyes. "C'mon. Do that again. I bet you want me to have the same cheeks as yours." The sneer made him even angrier.

"As you wish, it's not like you can do anything about it." Guren did what was asked of him and backhanded her again. The sound of flesh getting hit echoed through the room. Guren turned around and placed his chair under the doorknob before anyone could interfere. "Tell me. Do you like being hit?"

"Of course not, but the guilt is gone."

"You think it's your fault that I got beaten up?"

"I suppose."

"Tch. I didn't think you were that lame."

"Lame? Get these cuffs off me and I'll show you who's lame."

"Oh is that a threat? It kinda looks like you're blushing." Misato growled. Guren sat on the table and looked down at her. "Why did you take the drugs. We analyzed it. We don't know it."

"The one who gave it to me said it would do me good."

"Who."

"I don't know."

"You sure." Misato nodded. "You could've called me if you wanted to feel good." Guren said casually. This time, Misato actually blushed. "But.. He continued, if you're more into this kind of thing, that's also fine with me." He grinned, looking at her cuffed hands.

"Did you lose your mind or something…" "Why else would you do drugs and be a little victim here, making me worried about you."

"What…" Guren could see her getting uncomfortable and that's just where he needed her to be. He took her chin in his thumb and finger and smirked.

"C'mon, tell me why you took drugs and I'll reward you."

"I… Don't toy with my feelings. That's just evil. You're just another guy I see. I took the drugs because I wanted to end it. Apparently you can't OD this stuff, but I heard I punched Shinya so I guess I was out for a while." Guren dropped his arm.

"Why would anyone like you try to kill themselves…"

"Because you of all people should now asshole! Things aren't always as they look! Man you're so obvious, you miss your lover and try to find a replacement in me and alcohol! I'm glad someone finally hit you real good!"

 _That hurts. That fucking hurts._

This time Guren stopped his hand just as he was about to hit her. "So… weak… I made a valid point didn't I."

"... I can't believe I have feelings for you… you're scum…" Guren said slowly. Misato's eyes widened.

"Don't lie to me…" She violently shook the chains from her cuffs. "You're lying! Stop toying with me! Leave me alone!" Tears fell down her hot cheeks as she tried to escape.

Guren decided to continue the interrogation. Nothing good would come of it to let his feelings take over again. "Are you working for the Brotherhood." A silence. Misato glared at him.

"I know where you are getting with this. First telling me you have feelings for me, and the next thing you do is hope I can answer that question you've been wanting to ask for a long time. The answer is no. How could I?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't lie to me!" Guren snapped. "That man that came to the door that morning. He told you something about the Brotherhood and punched you in the face. I'm the witness dammit!" Misato stayed silent.

"He wanted to recruit me. I didn't join them." She finally said with a trembling tone.

"Don't lie to me!" Guren said again, this time shouting. "I need to make sure."

"I'm not lying!" Misato shouted in return, standing up. Guren stared at her flared up face and noticed he had made a little cut on her right cheek. He was still standing next to the table and he felt his heartbeat rise.

"Urhg!" His wound had reopened and Guren immediately grabbed his stomach with his left hand. The fabric of the bandages had turned red. He gasped for air as he leaned against the wall.

"Not now! Fuck! I… need morfine.." Misato stared in shock at the man who collapsed in front of her. She wasn't able to do anything with her hands still cuffed to the table. No one was able to do anything since Guren had put a chair under the doorknob.

"Guren you fucking idiot! You're such an unbelievable retard! You're going to kill yourself!" Misato shouted in panic. She desperately tried to reach for the door, but it was just a little too far. Guren now laid on the floor, ragged breaths leaving his lips. His face was twisted up in pain as he tried to regain his calm. To no avail as his stomach felt like it was on fire.

Misato saw Guren going into shock. "Why would he even be here?! He should be in the hospital! Damn him!" The door shook heavy, Shinya and the others were probably trying to force it open. She tried to reach the chair again. Misato pulled as hard as she could and stretched her arms as far as she could so her legs could almost reach the chair. "Ghrr. Almost… there!"

Heavy bonks on the door indicated that the other side wasn't staying still as well. Misato heard some people shout, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Because Shinya was probably body slamming the door, the chair moved just an inch. Misato's wrists were hurting as hell, but that didn't stop her from attempting to get to the chair again. She pulled her arms away from the table, the tip of her shoe shoving the chair away. That however, didn't go without a cost.

Just like Guren, Misato started screaming. She looked back to her wrists as Shinya, Mito, Norito and Kureto stormed inside. They all looked worried and angry at the detective gasping on the floor. Kureto looked like he could strangle the man. Norito had a phone in his hand and probably had called 911. Misato moaned in pain as her wrists were still cuffed to the table. Shinya looked at her. "Norito, you might want to drive Ms. Fujikawa to the hospital as well." "How come?" The blonde replied a little confused. "It seems she has broken both her wrists."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I've been rereading my chapters and noticed I've written 'sandwich' wrong a couple of times _ forgive me and my stupid mistakes!**

* * *

It took the ambulance eight minutes to get to the Hiragi Department. Guren was brought to the intensive care wing and Misato needed to get x-rays of her wrists. Luckily, her right wrist was only sprained. She needed an operation for her left one. "You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Norito said to the unconscious Guren. He was steady and could wake up any moment.

"Tch. I don't need to hear that from you Goshi." The black haired detective muttered.

"Ah shut up Guren. You let a suspect break her wrists for you. You could've died there." Shinya nodded next to Norito.

"We got what we needed right?" Guren said, opening his eyes. A silence fell. It was Shigure who eventually answered. Sayuri bit her lip.

"Not really… A lawyer came in for Misato."

"A lawyer?" Guren groaned.

"Apparently he knew what had happened and he went to Kureto. We couldn't do anything and charges against her are dropped."

"What was the name of the lawyer."

"Mr. Eusford." Guren cursed under his breath. Then he sighed.

"You always fall for the crazies." Norito said, nodding at his own comment. Shinya laughed. Mito bit her lip. Sayuri didn't look too happy as well. Guren felt the awkwardness creeping up his spine so he quickly changed the subject.

"How long am I going to have to stay here?"

"Three days at least." Shinya commented and stood up. "We'll visit you every day!" He enthusiastically added. Guren groaned and hid a slight smile.

"I don't want to see your ugly mug every day."

"This ugly mug is getting something to eat. It's dinner time actually." Before Shinya could step out, Misato stood in the door opening. She wore two slings to support her arms. One had a neon pink cast and the other plain white bandages. She looked really uncomfortable seeing almost every detective she had so carelessly abandoned after her job change.

"I… I wanted to know if you were alright." She started, standing still in the door opening.

"I am."

"O-Okay." Then she looked at Shinya. "I remember punching you? Sorry for that."

"It's okay." Misato turned around and wanted to walk away.

"Wait." She stopped after Guren called out to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her arms.

"I'm fine. Going to the bathroom is going to be annoying though." She sighed.

"All charges against you are dropped." Guren continued. Misato looked confused.

"Huh? How." " _She doesn't know yet?"_

"Your lawyer dropped by the station." Guren could see she had no idea what he was talking about. "Mr. Eusford." Guren deliberately dropped the name casually and saw Misato's face get even whiter than it already was.

"A-aha. I'm going to thank him then. Jail isn't something I would be suited for." Misato pivoted and walked away without saying anything else. Guren turned to Shinya.

"I think Mr. Eusford is someone we should check." The silver haired man nodded. The rest stayed silent. Sayuri walked out as well.

Misato took a cup of water from the dispenser. At least she tried. With her nose she pushed the button to fill her cup. " _You're welcome."_ Sounded in her ear. "Woah shit! You're startling me." Misato quickly regained herself.

" _You were actually pretty smart Misato. Made it really easy for me to get you out."_ The brown haired woman couldn't help but chuckle. "No problem. Not the first time." She muttered under her breath. " _Anyway, you earned yourself some free time. Not one of our members is in jail or under arrest and we're doing great. You just need to keep practising with the band. You can drop the earpiece as well from now on. You're still suspicious so we don't want to help that lover of yours with a piece of evidence. We will keep an eye on you of course. Anyway, well done. Oh.. One more thing. We found Kise. I'll text you the address."_ And with that, Crowley ended the call.

Misato stared at the ceiling. She swallowed hard. Everything was going steady again. No more cigarettes, no more drugs, no more total control. Next step, survive the next couple of days without arms. After that, sign up for the local shooting range again. "I mustn't get rusty!" She looked at her cup of water. "Crap."

"Need some help?" A soft voice said behind her. Sayuri.

"Ah that would be great, sorry." Sayuri grabbed the cup of water and helped Misato drink.

"I'll kill you if you hurt Master Guren again." She whispered loud enough for Misato to hear. She continued drinking as if she heard nothing. The blonde turned the cup upside down so that half of the cup fell directly in Misato's face.

"….Yikes." Sayuri was gone. "Friends huh." Misato smiled wryly and wanted to go.

"Hold up." This time it was Shinya. He was holding a plate of food.

"Please don't throw that into my face."

"Trust me, I won't."

"I don't like trusting peo-"

"I would like to thank you. If you hadn't done anything he might've been much worse."

"Don't think much of it."

"Since you came working with us at the department he finally lightened up a little." Shinya suddenly said. "After Mahiru he just hasn't been the same. He drinks too much. Not to mention the sudden mood changes."

"I know that."

"Place yourself in his situation."

"I can't."

"No one can. That's why he needs us."

"Us? He has you guys. Please don't add me to the bunch."

"I'm afraid it's too late."

"I'm serious. Don't add me. I'm poison to your little group."

"Maybe he's the antidote." Misato's eyes widened. "Just think about it." Shinya turned around and walked back to the cafeteria.

A week passed and Misato finally could use her right hand again. I would take a couple of weeks before she was able to function 100% again. Surprisingly, Mito had visited once and wrote 'thank you' on the pink cast on her left arm. It seemed like Guren was back on his feet again, but still suspended for another three weeks. For Misato, band practice continued. On her free days, she occasionally visited the shooting range to watch people and make some small talk. "Didn't expect seeing you here." Misato froze. She pretended like she didn't hear the arrogant tone. The hand on her shoulder however, she couldn't ignore.

"What are you doing here….."

"Just checking on you. I heard you broke your wrists in the Hiragi Department because some kind of failure of a human being interrogated you. Tell me, are you a drug addict?" Misato turned around and looked straight in the green hues from Akito Sumeragi. His grip was fierce.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. And I'm off drugs… They reminded me of something Aki."

"Tch." It seemed like he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Glad you remembered… Miso."

"I want back on the squad." Akito's eyes widened in surprise. He then laughed.

"There's always room for one more in the Brotherhood, we're glad to have you back again, even though you never left."

"One condition. I'm not attending the meetings or briefings. I just want to get back in touch with the squad. I missed the guys."

"You're adorable." Akito turned the fierce grip into a sudden hug. "You're going to be so useful to us. Misato Fujikawa, the link between the three parties."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me my big sniper rifle back already. I need to practice."

"I'll let Kazuya know."

"How is he?"

"Like the rest, in very good shape. 30 out of 30 missions successful."

"That many…" Akito nodded with a grin.

"Only the Syndicate is in our way. Anyway I've got to go. I'll contact you." Misato nodded as Akito left. His blonde hair was shiny as ever and the little ponytail danced on his back. The brown haired woman sat down on a nearby bench and looked at a man practising his shot. He was doing pretty well. He was wearing red earmuffs and probably glasses.

Misato only saw his back so she wouldn't know for sure. She raised her eyebrow when the man put down the gun and turned around. "Guren." The man noticed her sitting as he grabbed a bottle of water next to him on the ground. He immediately took off his glasses and earmuffs.

"You spying on me?" The black haired man asked. Misato was getting ready to leave.

"Nope, I come here to watch people practice." With her bandaged hand she grabbed the newspaper and put in under the sling that supported her other arm. Last but not least, the water bottle she bought some time ago. It was a little too heavy for her sprained wrist and she dropped it. Guren watched her struggle.

"Do your wrists still hurt?"

"Nope, how's the stomach?" She asked out of courtesy. Misato already noticed that his face was almost completely healed.

"Good." They both lied. She sighed first.

"To be honest, I haven't eaten in a few days." She wiggled her arms. "I can't cook, can't wipe my ass, can't wash my hair, can't play games and I can't get dressed properly." Guren then noticed the dirty sweatpants she was wearing. The hoodie wasn't that clean either.

"I'm living of smoothies for the past week." Guren then admitted. "Isn't there anyone who can help you?" He asked then. Misato looked down in shame.

"I..I've got to go. Nice to see you're doing better."

"Wait." She didn't stop. He grabbed her upper arm. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"For old time's sake." He smirked.

"Oh yeah. That one time at the bar. Probably a good thing we couldn't continue with that."

"I think I'm a better shot than you." Guren continued.

"Oh really. What if I win this little bet of yours?" Guren smirked.

"You're handicapped, you sure you want to challenge me?"

"It was your idea, what do I have to lose?" A broad grin appeared on Guren's face.

"If you win, I'll cook for you and help you with everything you need."

"Interesting. You'll spoil me for two whole days?"

"Sure, two days is fine." Guren nodded.

"But you're not recovered yet. Maybe you'll collapse like last time." The man lifted his shirt and showed a scar across his abdomen.

"Doctor said I would be fine as long as I refrain from intense exercise. Plus, there's a chance that the scar disappears completely."

"Why make a bet with me?"

"Don't be so suspicious. I'm bored and I hate losing." Misato growled.

"Cocky bastard. But I could use the help…"

"You think you can win from me? Because if I win…" He took a few steps closer and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh you're sick."

"Hmm I thought you would blush cute and refuse right away." Guren replied surprised. Misato smiled wryly.

"That's my problem… I'm desperate."

"Don't guilt trip me." He replied quickly.

"As if you would fall for that."

"So you accept the bet?"

"So, one shot. Highest score wins?"

"You catch on quickly."

"Give me a gun." Guren handed her a gun in her left hand. He wanted to give her earmuffs but remembered she couldn't put them on.

"Stay still." Guren commanded as he tried to fix her gear.

"I am standing still."

"No you're not."

"Get bent."

"You ready?"

"Get ready to spoil me for two days."

"We'll see about that." They both aimed at their targets, approximately 15 meters away. Misato shot first. She didn't have time to aim long. The gun was pretty heavy for her weakened wrist. The recoil made her curse as she dropped the weapon. Guren shot second. The targets returned to the shooters and their score was visible.

Misato: 8 points

Guren: 9 points

The brown haired woman froze on the spot. Even though she was injured, she had not even thought about losing. Guren grinned. "Seems I scored myself a maid for two days."

" _That's right… From tomorrow till the day after that, I'm going to be his maid. Fuck."_

"If I didn't have this damned injury I would've won." Misato retorted.

"Here's my address. You can take a cab to my place, I'll take you back after you did your duty." The smile plastered on his face wouldn't go away for a while.

"You damned pervert."

"Ah c'mon. I'll still cook for you since you can't."

"You will?"

"I'll have to take good care of my servants don't I?" Misato was appalled by the thought of being someone's servant. Then again, free will wasn't something she had anyway.

"I suppose. Promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise. See you tomorrow." Guren took the equipment and walked away, waving with the back of his hand.

"What have I done. What the fuck have I done."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Since this story has already come a long way, it's time for a two-part fluff chapter! Extra big of course, since I was on a roll xD Enjoy part 1 of 'I lost a bet against Guren Ichinose'**

* * *

Misato hadn't slept at all that night. The recoil from the gun still stung in her wrist and she regretted being cocky and accepting a bet from that man. At 10 o'clock sharp, she stood on his doorstep, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Misato didn't bother changing, certainly not for him. "Damn you look like a homeless person." Guren commented as he opened the door to let her in. "Good thing I got you a costume."

"Costume?!"

"Yeah you're a maid right? Can't have you walking around here in those…. Things." Guren held up a maid costume from behind his back with a triumphant smile.

"I'm out! I'm not wearing that!"

"You lost fair and square. If you change I'll get some smoothies." _Smoothies. Stupid smoothies. Stupid Guren._ He pushed the costume between the slings. "There's the bathroom. Just give me a shout if you need help."

And so, Misato stood in Guren's bathroom trying to get into the costume. It consisted of three parts. The upper part had puffy shoulders and some lace on the back. The shoulders were white as the body was black. The middle part was a skirt that was way too short for Misato's taste. A classic maid skirt. Lower part where two soft, black, over the knee high socks. Not classic, but Misato guessed Guren wasn't a complete monster and gave her something comfortable.

An hour later, she stood in the living room again. " _This skirt is way too short."_ Misato was nervous. Her hands trembled. "Woah." Misato quickly turned around to see Guren almost drop the plate with smoothies. She noticed his cheeks turn red.

"Is this your fetish?" Misato asked.

"Hmmm… Not really, you just look really… cute." She looked down. "Sit down, I brought smoothies. With straws."

"Thanks." Misato bend forward to reach the straw and drank from the glass. "This is actually pretty good."

"Heh. Of course. Oh I almost forgot." Guren stood up and left the room.

Only to return a few minutes later with something in his hand. "Is that... A collar?"

"Oh you know what it is? Seems you're more of an adult than I thought."

"I'm not putting that on. I agreed on being a maid, not a slave."

"But is has a little heart lock on it." Guren said with a grin.

"Who cares, next thing I'll wear will be something SM-ish I guess? HELL NO."

"You know I can easily force this on you you know."

"Please don't."

"If you say 'please don't Master Guren' I might reconsider it."

"Oh that's what this is. A power play. With a currently handicapped woman." Guren towered over her and pushed her further into the couch. He then sat on top of her and locked the collar around her neck. Just like that.

"So what you gonna do about it." He whispered into her ear, provokingly biting her earlobe.

"H-Hey!" She tried to headbutt the man, but he quickly got out of range. The collar felt strange around her neck. It was tight enough to make her feel restrained, but not tight enough to give trouble breathing. Misato still panicked.

"Be fair with me Guren! You asshole!"

"I think I am. Plus, you never looked this nice. Always wearing sweaters and looking bitchy. You're completely out of your comfort zone right now. It makes you attractive." Misato didn't know what to say.

"I.."

"Just say thank you Master Guren."

"Go to hell."

"Ah just once, I won't ask again."

"Really? Well thanks a lot Master Guren." She replied quickly.

"I meant in a sexy way."

"... What is wrong with you."

"What. Can't do it?" She growled in response to his provocation.

 _"Ah to hell with it. If he wants it, he can get it."_ Misato looked up, smiling as sugary sweet as she could. "Thank you so much... Master Guren." The man immediately grabbed his nose.

"Jesus."

"Oh man you're easy." Misato said slightly annoyed.

"Say that to the raging hard on you just gave me."

"My God you're so lame." Guren ran over to the kitchen to stop his nosebleed.

" _Jesus Christ."_ Guren washed the blood away and was hanging above his sink. _"She's not even here for two hours."_ When Guren returned to the living room, he was met with another surprise. Misato already had enough of her costume and now tried to get out of it.

"You know I can see your panties right now don't you."  
"You already saw me naked, I don't care anymore." She huffed between pulls to get the skirt down.  
"Humor me and strip." Guren said as he sat down on a comfy chair across the room, pouring himself a drink. Misato stared at him.  
"I'm not a whore. Plus, I can't strip with my wrists."

"Oh? But I'll reward you with the best pizza lunch you've ever had." Misato's stomach growled loudly in response.  
"I have a phone. I can order that pizza myself." Guren laughed.  
"Ah well. If you want to get out of that costume, the least I can do is help." He stood up and hooked his thumbs in the waist of the skirt and pulled it down. He looked up, straight into her eyes. "Yeah you need a bath." Misato's face scrunched up in shame and anger.  
"God you're an asshole."

Guren ran a bath for her. "I have a razor for yo-"  
"Yeah I can't shave. Also, you need to wash my hair."  
"Seems I'm the maid after all." Guren said disappointed.  
"Can you remove my bra."  
"You seem awfully happy about this." Guren noticed.  
"Yeah, I get to have a bath! And seeing you shirtless isn't so bad after all."  
"Don't get to comfy you. I want something in return."  
"What is it."  
"Kiss me." A silence fell. She looked at him. "Confirm these awful feelings." Misato took two steps and stood in front of him. She sighed.  
"So this is it huh. You'll probably be disappointed though."She touched his cheek with her right hand, sliding her hand under his chin, grabbing it with thumb and finger. Misato closed her eyes and and placed her lips over his.

It seemed like an eternity that the two of them stood there. His hands rested on her waist. "Hmm." Guren gasped for air. Misato took a few steps back. "..."

"Well, time to wash my hair and shave my legs." She didn't wait for his response, nor did she want to talk about it. Guren chose to deal with his feelings later.  
"W-what about the rest." He carefully asked.  
"Don't worry, I went to a specialist the other day." Misato dropped her underwear. "See?" Guren instinctively looked away. "Oh now you're a gentleman."

"I will take you right now on this floor if you keep doing this."  
"Are you even allowed to have sex right now?"  
"Nope." Misato laughed. "Must be hard for you."  
"I'm perfectly able to pleasure myself you know."  
"Why are you telling me this."  
"No reason." Guren shrugged. Misato stepped into the tub, carefully sitting down. She had to keep her arms out of the water. Guren took off his shirt and reluctantly grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "Why did you stay here." He suddenly asked. Misato knew what he meant and pretended to think about it.

"If you're talking about the costume, I guess my sweatpants really was dirty? I felt really uncomfortable, but a loss is a loss. Didn't expect to lose at all." _"Probably one of the reasons the Brotherhood wants her. She's really trustworthy and won't go back on her word."_ "Are you analyzing me?" Misato asked.

"Hmm? No, just thinking." He replied, smearing the shampoo over her scalp.  
"So, was it Mahiru's costume?"  
"You don't have the same size."  
"Was she taller than me?"  
"And bigger chest." Misato sighed.  
"Oh now you're insecure?"  
"Shut up." Guren washed his hands in the tub water. He noticed several scars on her back. They were small, but noticeable. "Got shot with an experimental shotgun on a mission. 29 Shell shards were removed from my back. I put them in a little jar and made it a necklace." Misato said when she felt Guren stare.

"Really?" She nodded.  
"Wasn't as bad as your stomach I suppose."  
"Hmm." He motioned her to lie down so he could rinse her hair. Guren focused on the task at hand when Misato kept staring at him.

"Why are you doing this. After our little history together it's rather weird to be doing something like this."  
"I don't think it's weird. We started off with a rough patch and had sex while being drunk once. This is just…. The next step." He carefully massaged her scalp and mentioned her to get up again. "There are the towels." Guren left the bathroom before Misato said something.  
"My legs... Ah damn."

Guren sat down on his couch and refilled his glass. He needed to get his thoughts straight. One thing was sure: This was love. He hated every part of it. The fact that he wanted to take care of her. That broken woman. She pried and asked questions about Mahiru. Her kiss. "Guren." He looked up and saw her standing half naked in the living room. Water dripped on the floor. "If I can't wash my hair, how do you expect me to dry myself. Plus I don't have clothes." He noticed she was still wearing the collar. He had forgotten to take it off. _"Would the lock get rusty?"_

"..."  
"Guren." She called his name again. _"She's actually really pretty like that."_ Misato stood in front of the man and elbowed his head. "Guren!"  
"Ouch."  
"Wake up fool."  
"You're already way too comfortable here."  
"I'm not ashamed of my body, that's something else."  
"Even though you have small breasts?"  
"Tch. They're still a handful." With that, Misato walked back to the bathroom and tried to dry herself.

When she finally managed to dry herself off with her right hand, she put the long socks back on. Guren had left his shirt there so Misato decided to put that on. "No bra it is then..." After she put on her panties again she walked back into the living room where she found Guren snoring on the couch. He was wearing another shirt now. "My antidote huh..." Misato took her sling of the floor and put it on. She opened the door that lead to the kitchen and hoped she would find something to eat. "Only booze and smoothies here..."

"Misato." Guren stood in the door opening and was observing her. He leaned against the door opening.  
"I'm hungry. You promised me pizza."  
"I never said you were getting that. I wanted to make spaghetti today if that's okay with you. I think I can eat it."  
"Ah okay."  
"Go back to the living room. We'll eat in front of the TV." Misato obeyed. "Wait." Guren pulled her back with his fingers hooked on the collar.  
"Yuck!"  
"Who said you could take my shirt."  
"You were snoring on the couch." Guren raised his eyebrow.  
"You're not wearing a bra."  
"Well spotted Sherlock."  
"That's the same as if I would put on your pants without underwear." Guren said with a semi-disgusted face.  
"That's not the same."  
"Are you provocating me. Because you're on a thin line here, walking around like that."  
"Shut up and make me food."  
"Spoiled brat." Misato sighed.  
"Could you let me go." Guren released her and started preparing dinner. He wondered when it was the last time he had cooked for two persons. " _How much spaghetti would I need?"_

About 20 minutes later, Guren had prepared dinner and brought two plates with spaghetti bolognese inside. "Here you go. Eat up."  
"Thanks for the food." They sat like that for a while until Guren couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you need help." Misato's mouth was smeared with sauce and she was struggling with her fork. "You give me the idea that you're doing this on purpose. But that's just a hunch." Guren said sarcastically.

"Just help already." Guren took her fork and twisted spaghetti around it. "Open your mouth."  
"Ahh." She grinned.  
"You're a bad person." Guren said as he pushed the fork a little too far in her mouth.  
"Says you!" Misato replied coughing. They continued like that until the plates were empty.

"Go clean your mouth, it looks disgusting."  
"On it." She walked over to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a clean face. "I'm stuffed!"  
"Me too." Misato noticed Guren flinching. He probably couldn't handle that much food yet.  
"You should lie down."  
"I'm okay." Misato growled at his stubbornness but decided that she didn't care. She laid down herself on his couch with her feet facing him. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Guren felt creepy watching her fall asleep. It was still early. "She must've been tired.." He would also never admit that he ate too much food and his stomach was resisting it. "Should I carry her to the bed?" He asked himself. Then he had to sleep on the couch. Guren growled.

"Mhmmm." Misato muttered.  
"Ah Fuck it. Stupid woman." Then he remembered he couldn't carry her in his current state. He grabbed some blankets and a pillow instead. Guren removed the sling from her shoulder and laid the blanket over her. "I feel like a maid right now."

Guren laid on his back in his bed. The day had gone by rather quickly. He had to admit, he hadn't been bored all day. Rephrase that, he hadn't been depressed all day. "Seeing her naked again wasn't so bad either." He grinned. Then the guilt hit him.

"...I'm so sorry Mahiru.. I didn't mean to.. I've fallen for someone else. I don't even know if she feels the same." He squeezed his sheets. Guren took his engagement ring from under his pillow and held it above his head. He turned it a couple of times around his finger. He stopped wearing it after her funeral.

Above all, it made him angry about what happened. The Brotherhood murdered his fiancé. The fact that his new love was probably forced to work for them made him only angrier. Guren put the ring back under his pillow and decided to get some sleep. His eyes felt heavy and he hoped the night would be without haunting dreams this time.

The next day, Misato woke up on the couch. She needed to go to the toilet. "Where is it?!" She jumped up and opened every door she could find. A few minutes later, she was relieving herself on the newfound toilet. Misato noticed the calendar that was hanging on the door. They contained pictures. Pictures of the whole Hiragi Department, including Mahiru. They looked happy. Misato noticed Guren and Mahiru wearing the same ring. They were probably engaged. "How can he even have feelings for me? He... Deserves better."

"Of course I deserve better. But who says I want to?" Misato was surprised to hear Guren's voice on the other side of the door.  
"The toilet is taken!"  
"Just here to ask if you needed any help."  
"I'll manage!" Misato tried to say in her normal voice, while her eyes got teary. She broke. "Why am I here? Can you tell me? You were engaged!"

"Open up."  
"No. I need to get my feelings straight." Guren didn't care. He took out his credit card from his wallet and swiped it upwards across the door lock. He was already dressed in a black pants and white blouse. Then he opened the door and saw Misato sitting on his toilet."..." Guren lowered himself and looked her in her eyes.

"What's wrong."  
"Why me. Both Mito and Sayuri like you. They're prettier than me. Smarter than me. Stronger than me. You probably followed me the whole day after you stayed at my place and therefore got hurt because I accidentally recognized you. You should hate me. Not help me. I'm confused." Misato confessed. It felt like a load fell of her shoulders.

"You're right. Sayuri and Mito are prettier than you. Probably smarter than you. Definitely stronger than you. But you... I found out that you're the only one who makes my heart beat like it does now. I want to hold you. Protect you. Kiss you until you finally say what you feel." Guren was surprised that came out of his own mouth.

"Give me a second." Misato said and managed to elbow Guren out of the toilet and close the door. He fell back on his ass and growled. He heard flushing two minutes later and the door opened again. Misato awkwardly stared at the floor. ".. I.. Feel the same way about you…. but I'm competing with Mahiru." Guren, who still sat on the floor, looked at her.

"Come here." Guren sat, his finger gesturing. Misato got on her knees and crawled over to him. She hung above him, supporting on her elbows and hands resting above his head. He took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. They kissed, laying there on the floor. "Mhhhmmm." She gasped for air when Guren deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth as much as he could. His hands slowly traveled under her - technically his- shirt but Misato stopped.  
"Mahiru is dead." Guren felt a shiver going down his spine when he said that. "I am moving on, and I need your help." Misato felt a tear dripping from her cheek on his face.  
"You really have feelings for me…. I can't believe it."  
"That's because you're a thickheaded child." Guren retorted.  
"That makes two of us then." She replied as she kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Two (and final part) of 'I lost a bet against Guren'! I edited this chapter over and over until I thought it was good enough for the new couple. So enjoy!**

* * *

They moved to Guren's bedroom, and Misato used her butt to push him on his bed. Guren looked at her as she looked for something. "What are you doing. As much as I want to, I can't have-"  
"Finding an alternative." He wanted to get up but Misato suddenly looked under his bed.  
"Aha." She pulled out a black box and opened it so see it's contents. "I knew it."  
"Knew what."  
"I wondered what you meant with that comment about me liking to be cuffed at that table." Misato pulled a leather pair of cuffs from the box.

"No. Keep that where it belongs." Guren replied.  
"You're a big pervert Guren." She grinned and crawled onto the bed. He tried to resist, but Misato cheated when she put weight with her knee on his stomach.  
"Urgh! Stop that!" Guren yelped while Misato cuffed him to the bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his chest.

"Woah I like the sight of this." Guren glared at her.  
"I'm supposed to be the dominant one." He tugged at his restraints.  
"Uhuh. I read her file as well Guren."  
"It was the other way around in bed." He retorted.  
"Oh really. Sure doesn't look like it." Misato slowly unbuckled his belt. Guren's eyes widened when she actually managed to reach his underpants. "Couldn't handle a fork huh. But you got into my pants pretty quickly." Misato silenced him as she pulled down his underwear with all her strength. "You'll hurt yourself." Guren tried. She didn't reply. "A-Ah." His eyes widened and Guren moaned as Misato used her tongue to please him.

He felt his cheeks flare up as he gasped for air. After she took his manhood in her mouth, Guren couldn't keep his eyes open as waves of pleasure surged through his body. Her hands rested on his waist as she did her best to make him feel good.

"Ah…" Misato's head moved up and down until Guren couldn't take it anymore. "I… Please don't stop…" He eventually pleaded as he felt his orgasm building up. He couldn't turn back now. "Hngh.. Ahhh." His body tensed up and he groaned loudly.

Misato expertly cleaned him with some paper towels from the black box and smiled triumphantly. "Those smoothies did you good." Guren couldn't help but blush.  
"Remove the cuffs." He demanded.  
"I don't want to."  
"Tch."  
"You're a little child right now."  
"Please remove the cuffs brat." Guren immediately realized his mistake.  
"No. You look cute like that."  
"Do I need to beg?" Misato shook her head.  
"It wouldn't be real."  
"Please. This is evil." Then she suddenly fidgeted with her thumbs.  
"I… uhm don't think I can get them off anymore."

"YOU WHAT?!"  
"I could try, but you need a considerable amount of force to get them off."  
"Misato I swear I'll kill you if you don't get me out of these things right now."  
"Shouldn't I call Shinya or something?"  
"Like hell you won't! I would be hearing this for the rest of my life! Just get them off me you idiot!"  
"Alright, alright." She climbed on top of him and started fidgeting with the cuffs. "Stay still."  
"Can't breathe…" She was almost sitting on his face and Guren had trouble breathing.  
"Hang on."  
"M- Misato!" She managed to get one loose with her teeth and Guren threw her off immediately.

He then winced as his stomach resisted. "Ah?!" Misato let out a little scream when he sent her flying. She landed next to the bed. "Ugh.." She groaned in pain as she had fallen on her pink cast. "H-Hey!" She protested when Guren had grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him.  
"I'm going to punish you now, you terrible brat." Misato screamed in protest.

"This is embarrassing." Misato pouted. Guren had tied her to a chair.  
"Do I look like I care." The chair was standing in Guren's room and he was reading a book.  
"My wrists hurt." Guren only snorted. "I'm hungry." The black haired man took out his cellphone and dialed a number.  
"Yeah, can I order two large pizza's? One with pepperoni and one with extra cheese. Fifteen minutes? Gotcha." Misato's eyes widened. "Oh did you want something too?"

"As if you could eat them both." Guren just turned the page of his book and ignored her completely.

About fifteen minutes later, Guren paid the delivery guy and walked back into his room with Misato's favorite food. Guren proceeded with opening the boxes and casually started eating. "This is torture." Guren grinned at Misato's whining.  
"No this is delicious. It would be torture if I did this." He pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

"Ah?!" Something between her legs started vibrating and Misato shivered. "T-Turn it off."  
"But you're making such a lewd face." He continued eating as if nothing had happened. She gritted her teeth.  
"C'mon Guren.." Guren pushed another button. "A-h! Stop it!"

"What part of punishment don't you understand."  
"What do I have to do to make it stop.."  
"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Guren stood up and freed her from the chair and turned the vibrating egg off. Misato quickly tried to grab a pizza slice, but Guren stepped between her and her favorite form of food.

"Next time I won't be so friendly."  
"Just admit you liked it."  
"You on the chair? Yes."  
"Ugh just give me my precious." Guren sighed.  
"Unbelievable." He sat down again and the both of them started eating.

"Yummy! Thanks handsome." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hmmph." Guren hid his smile. He then noticed her eating. "How come you don't have problems when eating pizza."  
"Cheese eases the pain." Misato replied with her mouth full.  
"You're an idiot."  
"I'm not." She laid her head on his shoulder and together they peacefully ate their lunch.

"I should take you home." Guren started.  
"Hmmm." Misato was lost in her thoughts as she laid in Guren's bed. He still sat on his chair and looked at her. "Can you teach me how to fight?" She suddenly asked.  
"Fight? Why the sudden question?"  
"Because I'm useless without a gun."  
"I wouldn't say that. You managed to tie me to a bed." Misato chuckled.  
"Yeah but that's not what I meant. Playing mean is something everyone can do."  
"I'm not a teacher." Guren replied. "I'm not kind when I tell people what to do. I'm not suited to be teaching anyone anything."  
"But you're the best."

"...I'll teach you on one condition."  
"Sure."  
"Don't agree when I haven't told you my condition yet. I don't want to hear you whine about anything. I don't care if you have a little bruise or wound. Enemies don't stop. They'll hunt you down and hit you until you're dead." Misato sat up and looked up at him. She was sure he was referring to a past encounter with someone. "Promise me Misato. Promise you won't whine and do as I say. This won't be fun, but if you're still up for it, I will teach you everything I know."  
"I promise."

"Alright guys. I gathered you all here today because I have good news." Akito looked around the room. Everyone was present and currently looking at him. "Miso is coming back."  
"Hmmph. Took her long enough." A man said with his arms crossed. He had long spiky red hair and narrow yellow eyes. A silver piercing shone brightly in his left ear.

"Couldn't agree more Daisuke." Another man said. The short black haired man named Hisomaru looked pleased with the decision.  
"I suppose she wants her rifle back?" An orange haired asked Akito.  
"Yep. She asked me to let you know Kazuya." The man nodded.  
"I'll make sure it's cleaned and fire-ready."

"What about Kise?" Daisuke asked. "How far is he with the serum?"  
"Steady." Akito replied and looked pleased with the progress. "We're on schedule." The room was dark and the four men sat around a round table. Two seats were empty, and one of them belonged to Misato. "The Syndicate has recruited her as we expected. She will spy for us."

"How do we know she's not spying for them." Daisuke said with a frown.  
"We won't give her any important information and she has agreed to that."  
"Then what's the point of coming back?" Kazuya interrupted.  
"She said she missed you guys." Akito laughed after he said that.  
"How womanly." Daisuke said annoyed. Hisomaru had been quiet and held up his hand.  
"Shouldn't we do something about the fact that she is forced to work for those vampires? Plus, she's dating a cop." The group turned quiet and Akito took the lead.  
"Kise will fix the vampire part. As for the cop, the vampires will fix that for us. If she proves that we can trust her she can reclaim her chair." The men nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled."

After Guren dropped her off at her home, Misato settled herself on her couch. She took her agenda in her hand and looked at her schedule. In her mind, she planned out her next move. Never would she write that down. First, she would visit Kise. He could help her out with the fact that she was Crowley's pet. It was the first and biggest problem.

Band practice the day after. "If problem one will be fixed, then I'll have to act like I'm still under his control if something happens." Misato told herself. That same evening, she would have her first training under Guren. "Permanent problem number three: Hiding everything from him, except the band practice. He knows I'm in a band."

Misato shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy, but she could do it. "They all take me for granted anyway." " _Don't be like that."_ A memory came up and she saw a familiar person in front of her. Misato remembered saying that sentence a long time ago. It had been another member of the Brotherhood who had stood in front of her and reaching out his hand to her.

"Toshi…" She wondered where he was now. Probably working in a hospital somewhere. He was the Brotherhood's medic until Akito had killed her father. Misato remembered several fights between Akito and Toshihiro afterwards and the latter had quit the organisation. He actually managed to.

Although Misato suspected he kept in touch with some of the members. Having a medic on your side always comes in handy. Maybe she should start looking for him. "Anyway…" She grabbed her phone and looked at her texts. Crowley had sent Kise's address so she would take a cab later today. Akito had sent her a text as well. It just said 'Welcome back, you can pick up your rifle whenever you feel like it.' and it was a secret number. "As if I need a sniper rifle right now." Misato laughed and called a cab.

The black haired detective sat on his couch again and stared at the ceiling. The fact that he had a girlfriend now was still sinking in. "Teaching her how to fight will be such a drag." Guren knew himself all too well. Just like that interrogation, he was going to hurt her. Holding back would be difficult since she wanted him to teach her. Guren sighed. He caught himself focussing on the teaching part instead of the double agenda she had.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I'm late! I've been sick for the past week, so I'm behind T^T Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Misato's cab arrived and she got in. "Good evening Miso!" The driver said with a grin.  
"What the fuck Aki!" The blond haired leader of the Brotherhood had dressed himself as a cabdriver to surprise the woman he usually despised. Apparently he was having a good day.  
"I saw you called a cab and I don't know how you got Kise's address, but it's the most logical thing for you to do right now." The brown haired woman sighed. Was she that predictable?

"I got the address from the Syndicate." Misato replied calmly.  
"Aha. So he's got to move again huh."  
"You seem in a good mood." Normally, he would've made a mean comment already, or threatened her with something.  
"Yeah I need to visit Kise as well, it seems he has completed our project and I'm really looking forward to crushing those filthy vampires. So I hope you keep doing your best as well."  
"Yeah yeah. So when was the last time you drove a car?" She asked then.  
"Tch. Don't question my driving skills."  
"No I'm wondering when you got your last ticket for speeding Mr. Sumeragi. Oh I remember, the last time I was on patrol on my sad little bicycle." Akito laughed.  
"I did that on purpose. Now get in, or I'll leave you here." He looked at her cast. "Still not opening the door for you, you weak piece of shit."  
"And… he's back." Misato said annoyed as she sat down on the passenger's seat instead of the backseat.

"You're driving way too hard!" Misato exclaimed when Akito drove 50km/h faster than the allowed speed limit.  
"Stop whining, I don't want to be late." The blond replied. He then casually looked at her wrist. "What happened exactly? Because you're not much of a use to us without your skills."  
"The interrogator got a fit while he was asking me questions. Saved his life by removing the lock, which resulted in my broken and sprained wrists."  
"Ahah. Was it your boyfriend?"  
"..."

"Too easy."  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"But you spend the last two days with him."  
"Are you still spying on me you annoying asshole."  
"I have to keep my eye on you, traitor."  
"Uhg. I'm getting tired of your shit. I need some kind of privacy Aki."

"I was just curious if someone like you was actually able to have sex."  
"Oh. My. God. What's your problem."  
"Just so you know, I fucked a Hiragi girl last week. That red haired woman hasn't seen the last of me." Akito grinned when he saw Misato's horrified face.  
"You had sex with Mito?! And why would you do that?!"  
"Because I can." His grin got even bigger as he parked his car.  
"Do you want to get caught?"  
"They've got nothing on me, I'm just a regular guy."  
"Hmmph. Not yet. I'm fairly certain that mangled body I saw was your doing."  
"Guessing will get you nowhere. Now get out of the car, I'm done talking with you."

"Tch." Misato got out and didn't wait for Akito to follow. She searched for the right house and rung the bell. No one opened the door.  
"Are you stupid? As if he would open the door just like that." Akito sneered behind her. He rung the bell four times, waited four seconds and pushed a fifth time. A blond haired man opened the door a minute later. He was surprised to see Misato next to Akito.  
"What the hell is this for weird reunion?"  
"Nice to see you too Kise." Akito said and entered the house, pushing the slightly shorter man aside. Kise had short blonde hair and a silver ring in his ear. He had a sharp face, and Misato remembered saying he could be a model if he wanted to. But Kise was a scientist. A handsome nerd.

"Kise…." Misato had thought about what she wanted to say to him, but no words appeared.  
"I'll never forgive you for leaving us like that after Toshihiro almost killed Akito." He face looked harsh but he quickly sighed. "Then again, I suppose you needed some well deserved time off." He stepped aside to let her in.  
"Thanks. I'll do everything to make it up to you."

"Alright. You probably know why we're here." Akito stated as they walked down to the basement. Misato could see Kise lived there, since the rest of the house seemed untouched.  
"Yeah, the serum works. I've tested it on several people, but none of them have survived." Kise replied casually. The experiments had washed away all his emotions it seemed. Misato sighed.

"That's why I brought Misato." They abruptly stopped and looked at Akito.  
"Say what."  
"I know you were bitten by one of them. They made you their slave, and technically speaking, the serum should end that and you would live." Kise scratched his chin.  
"This is bullshit. I'm not a lab rat. I don't want to die yet." Akito got agitated and pushed Misato against the wall.  
"Listen." He growled and pulled away her head to reveal her neck. Two little dots were still visible. "They did something to you, and I want it gone. You want it gone as well. The serum will also grant you new powers, so you can kill those pesky vampires whenever you want. Since you're the only one with a chance of survival right now, you will test it for us." His voice was intimidating, but a slight worried tone shone through as well. Misato couldn't help but nod.

"Alright, but on one condition. You leave Guren Ichinose alone. Even if he kills someone, you come to me first."  
"Guren Ichinose?" Kise asked.  
"Her boyfriend, an annoying Hiragi detective." Akito turned back to Misato and let her go. "That's fine, Daisuke was the one who killed his partner anyway."

The three entered a square room which was lit with bright TL-lights. But they weren't the only ones in the room. Four men were chained against the wall on their left and looked like they had been there for a while. "W-Who are they." Misato started.  
"Who knows." Kise replied and shrugged. The men standing against the wall didn't dare to say anything and Akito laughed.  
"How long have you been keeping them here? Normally they would shout or something."  
"A few weeks?" Kise replied, wondering himself. He was busy injecting some blue fluid into a needle. "Give me your arm." Misato didn't move. "We already tested it with a sample, don't be afraid now." "

Tch. Easier said than done." Akito sighed.  
"Let's do this." Kise quickly injected the fluid in her arm. He grabbed another bigger needle and expertly injected it in her neck before the effect of the other injection started working.  
"Ugh. That hurts." Misato muttered. Suddenly, she froze. At that moment, Kise and Akito ran towards the door to exit the room to watch on the other side. "Rgh!" Misato sunk to the ground and the men in the room tried to get away from her as much as possible. Misato grabbed her neck and huffed, ragged breaths escaping her mouth as her casted arm spasmed. "Raahhhhh!" Her head twisted backwards and she looked at the ceiling with widened eyes.

"... That's a pretty heavy reaction."  
"Yeah I think the vampire particles are resisting. I don't know for sure though, this is new." Kise replied as he typed something on a laptop. They both looked at Misato, who was still screaming and twisting. The blond scientist then casually turned on his music player to suppress the noise from the room. Rock music blasted through the room and Akito raised his eyebrow. "Don't say anything. I don't like the sound of screaming people."

"Raaaaaaaaaaargh!" The cast on her arm suddenly busted open and showed charcoal skin. Her nails were growing and her hand turned into a monster like claw. Blue fluid dripped out of her eyes and made vertical lines. It sounded like several bones in her body broke, but nothing was seen. Her body spasmed some more before she managed to stand up. "Rgggghh!" Misato slowly looked at the prisoners in the room.  
"Kill…I'm going to kill….kill…." Misato dashed to the nearest man and pierced his chest, grabbing hold of his heart and ripping it out. The man screamed and Misato laughed as she killed him, crushing the heart in her monstrous fist. "Finally….." She growled as she crushed the next man's head so hard against the wall that his skull cracked. "Finally! I'll kill you all!"

"She's cruel." Akito said as he crossed his arms.  
"It's gross."  
"How long is this going to take before she returns to normal?"  
"Depends." The two watched as Misato continued to rage, killing the third man in cold blood. "That arm isn't normal. You said she broke that wrist recently?" "Yeah."  
"It seems to be healed."

"Please don't kill me!" Misato growled at the last man who was begging for his life. "Please!" She launched himself at him without remorse. "Whaaaahh!" The man screamed and Misato stopped, just before her mutated arm reached the crying prisoner. She froze and trembled.

"There it is." Kise said as he looked at his phone. "Seemed like a long time, but she managed to regain control in under seven minutes."

"It hurts. This fucking hurts." Misato growled as she looked at her arm. She then reached out for the last man's throat.  
"H-help…." He peeped as she squeezed.  
"Beg for your life. Beg for it."  
"Please! Please don't kill me!" The man huffed as Misato's nails dug in his skin. At the sight of the crying man, Misato stopped. The blue glow in her eyes slowly faded and her skin was slowly returning to normal. She collapsed and Akito quickly came running.

"What do you mean that man doesn't work here anymore? Where is he then?!" It was just past lunchtime, and Mito and Norito were looking into Misato's lawyer, Mr. Eusford.  
"I-I don't know Miss. He worked here part-time a few months ago, but he quit." The receptionist answered Mito. Norito sighed.  
"Could we get his file?"  
"I'm afraid you would need his permission."  
"You do realize we're from the Hiragi Department right?"  
"Of course Miss. But even if you were the Emperor you would still need permission from the person in question. We're very strict with clients and former employees." Mito growled.  
"The Emperor you say?" Norito asked, taking out his phone. "Let me call my boss. He thinks he's the Emperor anyway. You'll hear from us." Together, the detectives left the giant lawyer's office. Norito didn't even wait with lighting his pipe until he was outside.

Guren looked up from his desk when he saw Kureto leave his office. That didn't happen often. "Ichinose. Come with me." He sighed when he was 'asked' to join his boss to whatever that may be. "Jujo and Goshi were tasked with finding out where that lawyer is. Turns out that lawyer's office refuses to give information." The Chief looked rather annoyed, but tired as well. Guren had never seen Kureto that tired.  
"And what do you need me for?"  
"Who else is going to drive me?"  
"I deserve a raise."  
"Not even in your dreams."

Misato woke up in an unknown bed and groggily looked around. "Where am I? What time is it? What happened?" She asked the familiar face on the other side of the room. Akito sat on a stool with his arms crossed. Apparently, he had been waiting for her to wake up.  
"Kise's lab, just past two pm and you went berserk after the injection." Misato nodded.  
"Thanks for the quick answers. Can I go now? Or is that transformation something that will happen more often?"  
"That we don't know." Akito turned on the small tv-screen in the room and it showed video footage of what happened. Misato could see with her own eyes how she slaughtered those men and had fun doing it.

"I can't remember it…. at all." Her shoulders started hanging as she stared at her healed wrist. "You turned me into a monster."  
"You can retaliate against the vampires now."  
"I never asked for it."  
"But you sure as hell desired it." Akito replied, still amazed by the footage.

"Delete those. How will I ever conceal this? If I'm ever rampaging like that?!" Misato started panicking a bit as she threw away the blankets and stood up from the bed.  
"It won't come back unless you get really angry at something. It has an emotional trigger. At least, that's what Kise's thinking." He stood up and unlocked the door. "You're free to go, I'll keep an eye on you."  
"Oh you don't have to."  
"Shut up Miso. Get out of my face you ugly woman."  
"I could say the same to you." They both growled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

 **It's a fairly calm chapter if I say so myself, but the awesome readers out here should notice some things that will bite Guren in the upcoming chapters :p**

 **I used another song in this one, Smash Into Pieces- Disaster Highway, had that one on repeat for a few days haha...**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kureto wore a long black coat that fell over his knees, and it waved in the wind when he stepped outside. His gun was clearly visible, and Guren knew he liked to display power like no other. He wore black pants with brown shoes. A white blouse fitted neatly under his coat and brought out the gun even more. Not that Guren was one to talk, underneath his dark green jacket shone his gun as well. The two detectives made quite a sight as they made their way to their destination. "I can't help but notice your smiling more often." Kureto started as Guren drove off the parking lot.

"Is that so?"  
"The only reason why I let you come back into the office." That was actually true. Guren was officially still suspended, but Kureto allowed him to do paperwork and accompany him on trips like this. "Well, who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm sure Shinya already told you." Guren replied annoyed. He didn't like it when Kureto asked about his private life. The corners of said man curled up in a smile.  
"Of course I already know it, but I wanted it to hear from you Ichinose."  
"Yeah yeah."  
"Still a downgrade from my sister, but I'm glad you found someone. I was getting kind of tired with that depressing face of yours."  
"Enough about my face." Guren shifted gears and entered the highway.

"By the way, I have found a new partner for you. Fresh from the academy." The black haired detective behind the wheel raised his eyebrow.  
"Say what?"  
"Don't worry, I think you two will get along. Not like you and Fujikawa of course, but Yuichiro Hyakuya will be a good replacement."  
" _Yuichiro Hyakuya… I know that name from somewhere."  
_ "He escaped when he and Fujikawa were kidnapped. The kid who led us to that empty warehouse." Kureto said, as if he knew what Guren was thinking.  
"Ah. Yeah. Is he any good?"  
"Would I assign him to you if he wasn't?" Kureto raised his eyebrow.  
"Hell yeah."

Misato was back at her place. In the kitchen, she hung in the sink as she was drinking the tap water like she had been in a desert for the past few weeks. The thirst just wouldn't go away. "Jesus Christ why am I so thirsty.." Her phone rang and Misato saw that Lacus was calling.  
"Yo. Want me to pick you up for band practice?" Misato quickly looked at the time. 7pm.  
" _Fuckkkk how long was I out?"_ "Yeah, would be nice!"  
"See you in a few then." Lacus ended the call and the brown haired woman scratched her head.  
"Explains why I was that thirsty… 16 hours without food and water... What a nightmare." After practice, she had to meet Guren at the Department for her first training with him.

Lacus almost said nothing on their way to practice. Not that they had to. It reminded Misato when she was on patrol with Guren.  
"I see that your cast is off."  
"Huh? Oh yeah. It healed pretty well." Lacus locked his car and the two walked over to a small studio that was specially for Rapid Oblivion. Classified address of course. Misato didn't know the address, Lacus or René usually picked her up.

Horn didn't seem to be happy when she saw Misato again. The two didn't get along. "Let's get started." René was installing the equipment and nodded at Lacus. Misato walked over to the mic.  
"Test….test."  
"Of course it works." Horn snapped annoyed. Misato ignored her, even though she would've wanted to fight the vampire so badly. The fact that she could now was making it even harder.  
"Let's do Disaster Highway first." Lacus opted.  
" _Fitting."_ "Sure."  
"Alright." Misato and René agreed respectively. The brown haired lead singer warmed up her voice. She had gotten used to the routine already and didn't care what the bloodsuckers thought. It was the other way around as well. René counted and Rapid Oblivion started practice.

 _Life sucks then you die,  
Im stuck in a lie,  
My dreams have been replaced by rules to follow,_

 _I´ve been a slave for so long,  
Can't get my freak on,  
About to unleash the fucking fury,  
Time to make a change before it's too late,_

I gotta get away,  
Leave all the evergrey,  
I'm breaking up with my disaster highway,  
I think it's time to play,  
To do things my own way,  
I'm breaking up with my disaster highway

"You're off." Horn had stopped playing halfway and ordered everyone to stop. She glared at Misato.  
"What do you mean I'm off." Misato replied annoyed.  
"I said that you were singing like a dead bird." Horn said, getting angry.  
"What the fuck?" Misato replied, getting angry as well.  
"Ladies, ladies… stop fighting." Lacus tried.  
"If you don't want me, just say so you stupid bitch. It's not like I want to be here."  
"Bitch?! It's not my fault Lord Crowley wanted you! You should be honored! Not sing like you just did, you just killed my eardrums." Misato saw the nails on her right hand turn black. It was tempting to just let it go and kill them all. But it would bite her in the ass later.

" _Stay calm…. C'mon, she's just a loser, not worth your time."_ Misato gave Horn the finger and walked of stage. "I'll wait for your apology." That pissed Horn off even more, but René intervened.  
"That's enough Horn."  
"Oh so this is my fault?! She sung the notes wrong!" Lacus sighed.  
"That's why we're practising Horn… Can't expect us to play everything correct the first time."

"A few hours ago you refused to give one of my subordinates the information they needed for a current investigation." Kureto looked down at the receptionist that talked earlier to Mito and Norito. She swallowed.  
"That's correct sir." Guren hung on the desk and was being his intimidating self.  
"I could place you under arrest right now ma'am." Kureto continued.  
"A-arrest? I'm not allowed to share personal information with anyone!" She nervously called her boss. Guren calmly showed his cuffs to the woman, who got even more nervous.

Fifteen minutes later, the owner of the lawyer firm decided to show up. His face showed annoyance, but so did Kureto's. "What's the meaning of this?!" The blond haired man said in a stern voice. He looked like a typical lawyer. A shining Rolex was visible and it seems he was married, as he wore a ring.  
"We asked information regarding Mr. Eusford, but it seems your employee won't give it to us."  
"Of course she won't give it to you, we never reveal personal information about our employees."  
"We're from the Hiragi Police Department." Kureto showed his badge and took a step forward.  
"Even if you were the Emperor you wouldn't get anything from me."  
"Guren." Just one word was needed. Guren grabbed the man his arm and twisted it backwards. "Listen closely Mr…..?" Kureto started as the man's face scrunched up in pain.  
"M-Mizaki-"  
"Mr. Mizaki. If you don't give us the information needed for our investigation, I'm allowed to arrest you, and if needed I can hold you at our department for as long as I want." Kureto looked at his nails to see if they were still clean. Then back at Mr. Mizaki. "I prefer to do this the easy way, but I don't mind doing it the hard way." Guren pushed his arm up a bit further, and the lawyer yelped. The whole office stared at the scene, including the receptionist.  
"C-Chess! Give these assholes what they want!"  
"Guren, give this man a ticket as well for insulting officers." The black haired detectives grinned and Guren let the lawyer go from his grip.  
"On it."  
"You'll hear from me…" Mr. Mizaki growled. "I'll sue your whole department!"  
"I would love to see you try Mr. Mizaki. I think it would be funny if you make a fool out of yourself in court." Kureto replied calmly as Guren followed the receptionist.


	24. Chapter 24

**Huzzah! Chapter 24! Enjoy reading and let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

 **Both criminal gangs are slowly putting Misato to work and setting their plans in motion. Next chapter will give more insight in the Brotherhood's scheme and Characters!**

* * *

Guren followed the receptionist. He felt uneasy, stepping into an archive room. She was silent and the black haired detective waited for the needed documents. That's where it went wrong. The receptionist called Chess turned around and her eyes were bright red. "As if I would ever hand over information about Lord Crowley." She grinned and she bared her teeth. Guren instinctively took a step back. His injury wasn't fully healed and Guren knew if he got hurt again it would be the end of him. "Step back." He commanded as he pulled out his gun.

Her killing intent made him want to keep his distance. " _This isn't normal!"_ It reminded Guren of the two that attacked him.  
"That gun isn't going to help you… I'll just get rid of you now so that my lord doesn't have to bother with you anymore." The cramped up space made it impossible to fight properly as Chess jumped at the detective. Without hesitating, Guren pulled the trigger.

"I'm not going to apologize!" Horn snapped at her bandmates.  
"You don't have to apologize to livestock." René said, not caring about the matter.  
"Let's quit for today. Next time we'll forget about the matter and try again." Lacus said annoyed. The two vampires nodded.

Meanwhile, Misato walked back and forth in a separate room, waiting for the apology she would never get. "I should kill them. Just a quick sweet death. It would solve everything." Hearing herself talk like that actually scared her. This wasn't her. "... I should go home."

"Raaah!" Chess buried her teeth in Guren his shoulder as he tried to hit her away. "Why always me?!" He shouted as he repeatedly stomped the woman on her head, trying to get her off of him. He felt blood leaving his body as she was sucking him dry. Guren emptied the gun in her stomach as a last resort to hurt his attacker enough to free himself. Suddenly, the door opened and a cold stare met Guren.

"Unlucky are we?" Kureto snorted as he shot the vampire in her back before pulling her away from his subordinate. "You're under arrest you filthy monster." Guren panted heavily and realised he was saved. He exhaled and let his muscles relax, laying on the floor. Blood and sweat stained the carpet. Kureto punched the vampire in annoyance and pulled out his cuffs. Chess retaliated and bit Kureto in his arm. Guren couldn't help but grin when he heard him curse. The Chief eventually managed to subdue the criminal and held her against the wall with her face pushed against the cold concrete. "Can you stand up." Kureto asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Then help me idiot." Guren growled but stood up anyway. This woman would definitely give information about the Syndicate and even more important; her kind.

Misato's phone rang, just as she stepped into Lacus his car. "Yeah?"  
"It's me. I have an urgent job for you." The familiar voice belonged to Crowley. "Someone told me you have a sniper rifle at home." He chuckled when Misato growled. "One of ours is captured and she knows a lot about the Syndicate. I think she'll be at the Hiragi Department." A silence followed. Misato connected the dots.

"Do I need to kill that person?" Normally, she wouldn't like this one bit. Since her change however, killing was just what she needed. And the world could do without a filthy vampire.  
"...Yes." The hesitation in Crowley's voice surprised Misato. He cared about his members. Then his voice changed back to his usual self. "I'm glad you accepted without any problems. Otherwise, Lacus would've killed you right now." He hummed casually and Misato froze. Back to reality in one sentence. "Aren't you going to ask me what the target looks like?" He continued.

"... What does the target look like?"  
"Female, short midnight blue hair…. evil smile…." He chuckled. "You'll recognize her immediately. Make it a quick death through the head. Lacus will provide you with the bullets."  
"Alright, specific time?"  
"Today, make sure you have an alibi, if this goes back to you it's your own fault." He hung up after that.

"If she's at the department, the shot will be difficult…" Misato muttered to herself. Lacus gritted his teeth.  
"I can't believe he's ordering you to kill her…. This is the first someone of the Syndicate is considered lost."  
"I don't understand." Misato replied. "What's so different about this time? I mean, it's not like she's the first one to get arrested." Lacus looked at Misato. She could sense his uneasiness.  
"Chess…. is one of Lord Crowley's retainers, just like Horn. She probably knows too much. She fucked up by getting arrested."

"I can't believe you injected her with that shit." Hisomaru rubbed his temples as he tried to contain his anger. Akito looked bored and inspected his nails when the black haired man insulted him in a lot of different ways.  
"She agreed to it, plus she's free from that vampires spell."  
"How do you even know that. I saw the footage, that ain't normal!" Akito removed his feet from the table and hung forward, close enough to intimidate Hisomaru.  
"Of course that wasn't normal. Those vampires aren't normal either. What do you want to do about it? Hmm?" The blue glint in Akito's usually green eyes made Hisomaru take a step back.

"Did you….?"  
"Funny isn't it? Injecting Misato's corrupted blood grants me a bit of power as well." Daisuke, who had been quiet all this time looked up in surprise. "Do we have more?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Akito grinned.

Misato got a call from Guren as soon as she got home. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I can't make it for today's training." Misato sighed, she got lucky.  
"It's okay, what happened?"  
"I'm on my way to the hospital, I was attacked by a criminal who we arrested. We'll interrogate her tonight, she's an important lead." Several thoughts flew through her head.  
"Are you okay?" She managed to ask, sounding as surprised as possible.  
"Yeah, don't worry. Oh… Hang on." Misato prayed he wouldn't get in her way tonight. "I've got to go Misato, I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Take care." After Guren hung up, Misato executed the plan the made together with Lacus. "Do you have everything?" She texted him. Next up, she would call Norito, Mika and Horn.

"Hey Norito? Wanna hang out? Maybe eat someplace and go clubbing?" The plan was easy. Norito would be her alibi. Mika would drug his drinks and Horn would replace her so she could make her way to the Department. The poor blond detective would be the victim of her plan.  
And so it happened.  
"I can't believe you're making me do this."  
"Crowley's orders." Misato said curtly. Horn hid her annoyance, she had seen pictures of the blond detective and Misato could see that she didn't mind replacing her. "Just don't do weird stuff." Misato said as she changed clothes. She and Horn had to look exactly alike.  
"What do you mean."  
"You're me in this case. I have a boyfriend. Don't kiss the guy dumbass."  
"Fuck you."  
"Don't do that either." Horn sighed. Misato felt a little sorry for her. Lacus told her her best friend would be killed, and she didn't take it lightly. The fact that Misato had to do didn't make it better either. She packed her rifle and special bullets Lacus had given her. She hoped she could steal one so Kise could analyze them. Her hope was foolish, but she would try anyway.

"Hey Misato!" Norito greeted her cheerful as ever as they met in front of the club. They skipped dinner since Norito seemed to have a date. He was meeting Misato as a friend -he kept making that clear because he could understand if she had fallen for him- and they would catch up with the events of their lives. The poor detective was already drugged after his second drink and that's when Misato and Horn switched.  
"Hmmm? I didn't know you had double Ds Misato." Horn didn't seem surprised with the comment and went along smoothly.

"Already had too much to drink Norito? You know I don't have Ds. C'mon let's dance, maybe you'll regain your senses." Horn turned out to be a master of manipulation as she guided the man to the dance floor. Mika was in the back with Misato. He was actually worried for her.  
"Are you going to be okay? Is it true that Crowley ordered you to kill Chess?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I have to take care of it." She had to be quick.

René was hanging around the Police Department and kept an eye on things. They were rather lucky that Kureto and Guren had to go to the hospital first and by the time Guren and Kureto were back at the office, Misato was camping outside. She wore a black outfit and tied her hair in a ponytail. Through her scope, she watched the entire department, hoping to spot her target. There was a big chance that Chess wouldn't walk in her shooting range. In that case, Misato was ordered to throw a special grenade inside the room Chess would be in. But if it came to that, she had to get Guren -or anyone else for that matter- outside first.

Suddenly she spotted Guren through her scope. He was standing near an open window. He wore a bandage around his arm and shoulder. The fact that Misato would kill the one who did that to him, relieved her a bit. She peered inside the building, hoping to spot Chess. Misato laid on top of an house that stood across the department. It was uncomfortable, but she had to stay focused.

"Well well well….. Good evening Misato." The brown haired sniper almost got a heart attack when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Jesus christ Daisuke! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed at the red haired criminal.  
"Just here to keep you company, watching how you relive your old days." He grinned. The blue glow in his eyes surprised Misato.

"What the fuck is up with your eyes."  
"Your blood missy." In a few steps he was close enough and glared at her. "You didn't even notice my haircut." He continued. Misato didn't have time for this. She did notice his new hairdo though. His usual long spiky hair was now short and two strands of hair fell over his cheeks. "Oh I sense movement." He said as he crouched down next to Misato and pointed at another window.

"Crap." Misato cursed as Daisuke kept distracting her. She looked through her scope. The room across the hallway in the department is where it happened. Misato stared as far as she could and saw something happening behind a door.  
"And here I was, challenging you to a fight. Well, I'll wait until you're done." There she was. The blue haired vampire girl. Misato saw dark blue hair vaguely through the door window. She blocked Daisuke from her mind and waited for an opening.

"Be careful Seishiro." Guren snorted as he kept his distance from the vampire.  
"Don't have to tell me." The Hiragi snorted.  
"Cocky bastard. I hope she bites you." Chess didn't stay still when Seishiro came close. She had to be escorted to an interrogation room. "Why didn't we put her there in the first place?" Guren muttered when he saw Seishiro struggling.  
"Since your weak ass had to go to the hospital, that's why."  
"Wanna fight punk?" Guren said, annoyed by the comment.  
"After this, I'll take you on alright. It's gonna feel good, punching you in your ugly mug."  
"That's my line." Finally, Seishiro had Chess under control and forced her to stand up. Muffled curses sounded through her duck-taped mouth.

"Guren, go in front of her through the door. Back me up while we go through, I'll take the left after." Seishiro turned serious and Guren nodded. The black haired detective opened the door while Seishiro pushed Chess forward. Suddenly, Guren felt something hit his shoulder and he screamed in surprise. He was shot. Another bullet scraped his cheek and heard a familiar sound behind him. There was blood everywhere.

"Fuck! Goddammit we need to get out of here!" Misato grabbed Daisuke's throat after she threw the rifle in her bag. "I'm going to kill you asshole." Daisuke only grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Woah... Chapter 25... the longest fic I have ever written so far haha xD**

 **Slowly but steady, all parties work hard to destroy the other. Ultimately, Guren and Misato will have to take action or they'll be dead before they know it...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Misato jumped of the roof with her black sports bag on her back. Daisuke didn't follow her right away. She wanted to scream. Run towards the department, not away from him. " _I shot him! Why can't I do anything right?!"_ She ran until her feet started hurting and ran some more until she was completely out of breath. There was no one around her and Misato bend forward, resting on her knees.

Her hands were shaking as she let the bag fall from her back. Sweat dripped from her face as she was slowly taking the situation in. "Job well done~" A familiar voice sounded from the shadows.  
"Ferid? Is that you?" Misato called out, surprised with the sudden appearance. He gracefully approached her.  
"Impressive I must say, you actually managed to kill a vampire." Misato stood straight again as she regained her breath. "Obviously you should be rewarded for your hard work."

"Rewarded?" Ferid took one more step and stood in front of her. The jewelry in his ears shone in the moonlight. The sudden movement he made was unexpected and Misato's eyes widened in surprise. His arm had pierced her stomach and his fingers exited on the other side. "What the-" Misato coughed as blood immediately dropped from the corners of her mouth.  
"Thanks for your services until now. It's nothing personal~" The big smile on his face made matters worse. "You were a great tool for us, but you're a human and we don't need you anymore."

"Misato!" Daisuke's voice echoed. The brown haired woman looked at Ferid as both her arms clasped his.  
"I… should've expected this…" Tears welled up. "I don't want to die…. I shot him…." Ferid tried to retract his arm, but Misato wouldn't let him. "Least I can do is take you with me right?" The eyes of the vampire widened as her nails turned black and a blue glow lightened up her eyes. Misato's teeth grew and her right arm changed into a monstrous claw that dug into Ferid's skin.  
"What's this?!"  
"My despair." Misato growled as she ripped off his arm.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Seishiro yelled as Chess fell lifeless in his arms. He was covered in blood and Guren hung against the door opening. He was panting heavily as blood covered his arm and was dripping on the floor. Suddenly, Kureto stormed upstairs and he looked at them.  
"What the fuck just happened?!" He had been waiting downstairs to meet the two, but he heard the scream.  
"S-sniper.." Guren growled.  
"Seishiro, call an ambulance and get this cleaned up." He glanced over at Guren again. "It's creepy how unlucky you are." He stormed back down, ready to go in pursuit.

Guren sat down and tilted his head backwards. He wiped the blood of his cheek and flinched when the scratch was deeper than he had thought. His shoulder stung and he just wanted to be in his bed. "With her…."  
"What are you muttering for fool! Call some help if you can." Seishiro snapped as he laid the corpse on the floor. Guren decided to call Shinya first. He hesitated, he wanted to call Misato as well, and for two obvious reasons.

"Raaahhhhh!" Her insides were healing, she could feel it as she tried to kill her attacker. Misato saw how shocked the vampire was. "Surprise surprise! I'm a test subject for everyone! I'm everyone's little project! And now I'm set free." Misato dashed towards the vampire and managed to grab his ankle as he tried to jump away.  
"I can't believe humans would go this far…" Ferid muttered as Misato swung him overhead and he crashed into the ground. The concrete cracked at the impact and Daisuke didn't dare to come closer. He was well aware that now was not the time to interfere.

Ferid crawled out of the crater the impact had made and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. "It seems I have to go. Cling on to your nasty life Misato. We will come and get you eventually." Ferid grabbed his arm and disappeared into the darkness.  
"Rrrghhh…." Misato turned to Daisuke, who had been observing. "..." She jumped up towards him, ready to slice him in half. Daisuke's eyes glowed blue in the dark and he stepped aside, pulling out his gun.

"Calm yourself woman. You ain't killing anyone if you're not in control."  
"Freeze!"  
"Shit. Cops are here." Misato growled again.  
"Drop the gun."  
"Oh, Kureto Hiragi." Daisuke chuckled. "Here to get revenge?" He asked the Chief.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course he went along with the conversation. He was outnumbered.  
"I heard I killed Mahiru Hiragi."  
"..." Misato took a step back, she was slowly returning to normal. If Kureto recognized her, it was over. "I said freeze." Kureto shot Misato in her shin. Even in the dark, the Chief turned out to be able to handle a gun exceptionally well.

"..."  
"I heard a made a fiancé very sad, so I apologize." Kureto growled when he saw Daisuke grin. "I'm sorry I killed her _on purpose_." That was her signal. The bullet was pushed out her body and Misato dashed towards her bag. Daisuke approached Kureto and fired several bullets at him, aiming for his upper legs.  
"Without an intent to kill you won't get me." Kureto replied as he jumped to the side, avoiding the bullets.  
"I could say the same to you Chief. You think you have since you've seen my face a bit. You think you have evidence since I said I killed Mahiru Hiragi and enjoyed doing it even though I was in a pinch. But let me tell you this; You haven't caught anyone from the Brotherhood yet, so why would you succeed now?"

The glow in Daisuke's eyes got brighter as he emptied his gun. Before Kureto had a chance to approach the criminal, he was gone. "..." In the distance he saw him running over rooftops and realized he wouldn't be able to catch up to him. The person with him was gone as well. Kureto walked over to where Daisuke had been standing and noticed the bullet. The crushed tip had a few droplets of blood on it. "Heh. I'm not in a hurry. I'll get you two sooner or later." Kureto heard sirens not far from his location.

Misato had returned home after taking several detours just in case. She felt utterly horrible as she crashed into the floor after closing the door behind her. The mysterious power she now possessed had healed her injuries, but she felt like someone had put a cake mixer inside her stomach and fucked up her intestines. Misato groaned as she took out her phone. She didn't have the strength left to stand up. A text from Horn. " _Dropped him off at home, don't think he noticed anything."_ That text was an hour ago, 01:34. So far so good. Then she noticed a missed call from Guren. She called him immediately and would pretend like she was a little drunk.

"Ngh." The nurse injected a sedative in his arm. The doctor would remove the bullet in a few minutes he was told. Guren sat in a chair, thinking about the events that had passed. His phone went off and noticed it was Misato.  
"Yooooo….. you called me?"  
"Are… are you drunk?" Guren asked and raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeahhhh."  
"Where are you now?"  
"... home.. I've been trying to get to bed." Guren rubbed his temples. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.  
"How did you get drunk?"  
"Booze." " _Ugh. Stupid question."_ He sighed.  
"I'll call you tomorrow okay? I'm at the hospital again, I got shot."  
"...S-shot? As in with a gun?" Misato replied.  
"Yes of cou-" Guren stopped mid sentence since talking sense into his girlfriend was really the most smart way to do things right now. "Hang on, someone else is calling me."

" _He's got some nerve, keeping me hanging when I'm drunk and it's late."_ With the phone between her shoulder and cheek she waited for him while taking her sniper rifle out of her bag and hid it in her secret vault under her 'welcome' carpet by her front door. She couldn't help but grin a bit. This was her little secret no one knew about.

"I've got the blood results from the bullet Guren."  
"Woah that's fast."  
"Heh. I just pressured a bit. Listen. You're going to Fujikawa's house as soon as that bullet is removed from your shoulder."  
"..." Guren could connect the dots. "O negative?"  
"Definitely. There's a chance that it's her."  
"Fuck. God damn it. God fucking dammit." " _It should not be possible! Both her wrists weren't completely healed yet. That shot would've been impossible. Plus, she says she's drunk."_ "I swear to god if she has anything to do with this I'll…..I'll….." He would be devastated.

"He's not coming back." Misato said surprised as too much time had passed and Guren didn't call her back again. She hung up and got an incoming text. It was René, and that only meant trouble. " _I was tapping his phone, they found a drop of O negative blood. Ichinose is coming your way in about half an hour."_ "Fuck." Thank god René texted her. Which was actually weird, since Ferid had tried to kill her. "Probably a plan from higher up." Misato sprinted to her room and hid her bloody clothes somewhere in her closet. She put on pyjamas. In her kitchen, she grabbed two bottles of tequila and sat down on her couch. "Nothing gets me more wasted than tequila…."

Even though Guren wasn't allowed to drive at the moment, that didn't stop him from taking his car and driving over to his girlfriend in the middle of the night. He was trembling with anger. Someone shot him and tried to get away with it. He hoped Misato's alibi was solid. It had to be. Still, he was doubting. He needed to hear it from her, and search her house when she was sleeping.

He parked his car with a little more trouble than usual, and walked over to her front door. He rang the bell. As expected, no one answered right away. "Open up! I need to talk to you!" He heard some noise and recognized Misato's voice.  
"Wwwaaiiit." After a few minutes she managed to open the door and Guren saw her, piss ass drunk, having trouble standing. "I'm… not supposed to open the…." It seems she had forgotten the word 'door'. "The…. this thingy. When it's dark. Cuz…. Bad people might be trying to break in and such." Guren honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. Shinya would though, he had taken care of him many times when he was wasted. "You're hurt mister…" She stood in her pink shorts and shirt and he noticed her drooling. "You're handsome though… want to come in?"

"I'm already your boyfriend stupid idiot, there's no reason to hit on me." But Guren came in either way, hiding his annoyance. To his surprise, he didn't notice any wounds. He sighed relieved. Before entering the living room, Misato fell flat on her face.  
"Ouch…."  
"Uhm, let me help you up." Guren said, reaching out his hand. Several tries from Misato to grab his arm, Guren got tired of waiting and pulled her up with his healthy arm. "Gurennnn…" The way she drunkenly groaned his name made him uncomfortable. "Take me ….to uhm... bed will you?" Guren decided that he would sit next to her on the couch and catch his breath.

"Sober up will you." He carefully kept his bandaged arm away from her. Craving affection, she laid on his lap and stared at him with a goofy smile on her face. He sighed again, still not knowing how to deal with this. She closed her eyes. Guren actually felt sorry for her. He barged into her house, ready to interrogate her, and she was probably asleep already. He silently ruffled her hair.  
"Hmm…."  
"I could use a drink right now…" He whispered to himself. Guren didn't want to get up as he was exhausted. His eyelids slowly got heavy and he couldn't stay awake any longer. Misato seemed to have fallen asleep as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's been a while! So this chapter is extra long, with some nice scenes ;p**

 **Enjoy reading as usual!**

* * *

Misato opened one eye and stared at Guren, who was still asleep. Her liver finally rejected the fact that she drank too much too fast. Misato slowly sat straight and sprinted to the toilet. She hurled up everything she ate and drank yesterday and the smell made her puke even more. "Uhh…" But she was really drunk, so Guren would believe her.

"You done?"  
"Yikes!" She was surprised to see him standing behind her.  
"Reminds me of that tuna sandwich."  
"Fuck off." Guren chuckled.  
"What did you do yesterday to get that hammered?"  
"Went clubbing with Norito."  
"Oh?" Guren raised an eyebrow.  
"You jealous?"  
"No."  
"I can see it in your eyes." He turned serious.

"Norito is in the hospital. He got stabbed when he was on his way home. Shigure called me." Misato's eyes widened. It was plausible. Horn could've just stabbed him and left.  
"Wh-what?!" " _I need to choose carefully. Horn said they took a cab home. Will I follow that or make something up?"_ "How's that possible?" Misato fished for some information.  
"I don't know, you tell me." He wasn't giving her any. Misato decided to play dumb. With her hands in her hair, still confused and drunk, she gave off a bewildered look.

"I don't know how that's possible… I remember that we took a cab… I know I got home… he was supposed to be home already… I need to call him!" "Calm down."  
"What do you mean calm down?! He's in the hospital because of me!"  
"He isn't in the hospital."  
"Huh?" Misato stared at Guren and he returned to the living room. "Wait! What do you mean?!" He sighed.  
"I was lying. He's fine." " _How weird to just admit that suddenly."_ Misato clenched her fists and got up.  
"Is there a reason for you to be so rude to me?!"  
"Rude? Odd." Misato had trouble keeping her calm. " _He's testing me!"_ "By the way, what did you mean with 'he's hurt because of me'?" It was still in the middle of the night and Misato lost it.

"Get out." He looked at her like she had said something weird. "Are you deaf?! Get out of my house! How dare you to treat me like this! I have an enormous headache and what are you even testing me for?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Guren stood up.  
"I'm sorry. Much has happened and I'm kind of confused. I'll be honest with you. They found O negative blood at the crime scene yesterday and you're an official suspect."

"I'll go get some breakfast for you."  
"The stores are closed right now."  
"Oh.. Yeah. Sorry." He obviously looked confused and filled with regret.  
"Don't worry about it…" Misato was just glad that he didn't repeat his last question. They both felt like shit. "I need some fresh air." Misato started.  
"I don't think that's-"  
"I'm not going to run away." She briskly cut him off. "I'll just be out in the back." Misato didn't have a garden, just some square meters of grass with a wooden fence around it. "Stay here." She snapped when he tried to get up. He looked surprised but obeyed. "You can look at me through the window if you're afraid I'll run."  
"That's not-"

"I don't want to hear it." She was angry and felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't even the alcohol that was bothering her. Someone had tried to kill her. The only reason she was still alive because she had that strange power. And it was taking its toll. As soon as she was outside, she laid down in the grass. Misato almost passed out and she was sweating a lot. Her breathing got ragged. As expected, continuing like everything was going well was impossible. "Stupid Guren…. Ghh…" Her eyes got heavy and Misato slowly fell into oblivion.

"Is it fun, playing in your own casino sir?" Akito sighed.  
"Old habits die hard I guess." The Brotherhood of the thousand nights owned several casinos all over the world and is was their main income of money. Sometimes, Akito would visit a certain Sumeragi casino and played a few hours before spending the night in the penthouse. He was bored and didn't feel like going to the penthouse upstairs yet.  
"I couldn't help but notice you're alone now, you brought-"  
"Don't speak about her."  
"O-ok." The dealer shut his mouth and drew a card.  
"I should be meeting an old friend in a few hours. The guy has dark blue hair so you'll notice him. Let me know when he's here." Akito stood up and left the table.

Sunrays shone through the curtains and Misato turned around. "Hmmm?" As she pulled up her blanket, her eyes shot open. "What am I doing in my bed?!" Misato stared at her nightstand and saw a plate with food. There was a note next to it. 'Got you lunch, you passed out in your garden yesterday. I'll be back later to check on you.' A little 'I'm sorry' was written below. Guren had a nice handwriting for a guy, Misato noticed.

Even though it was sweet and boyfriend-ish to give her lunch like that, Misato didn't feel like they were a couple at all. She heard the door open. Footsteps came closer and eventually, the door opened. Guren looked surprised to see she was still in her bed. "It's 3 in the afternoon, how can you still be in bed." He noticed that she had the note in her hands. "Just woke up huh."

"I… uh… uhm…" Misato muttered and Guren ran a hand through his hair. He wore sweatpants with a black v-neck shirt. Guren caught her staring. "These are comfortable okay. Normally I wear them sometimes at home."  
"They look…. comfy." Guren was a little taken aback by her comment.  
"You can't have them, nor will I take them off for you."  
"I didn't want you to take them off pervert, I have my own pair of sweatpants." Misato rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet. She froze. "Wait…. I don't remember undressing myself before laying outside." Misato glared at Guren. "You sick pervert."

"Oh please. Like I enjoy undressing an unconscious woman. It's much more fun when she's awake and moaning my name. Besides, you were snoring after I put you to bed. Not in my right mind would I have touched you or anything." Misato blushed heavily.  
"W-well, don't stare!"  
"You're odd Misato. Like I would just stare if I wanted to do something." He stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. In a swift motion, he threw her on the bed and towered over her. Holding her wrists above her head, he placed kisses on the nape of her neck.  
"H-hey! Stop that!" Guren obeyed with a grin. He let her go and walked out of her room. He quickly stole a croissant that was on Misato's night stand. "Rude!" She could hear him laugh in the living room.

"What the fuck is that?" Misato walked into the living room with a croissant in her mouth and proudly wearing sweatpants with a watermelon print all over.  
"I thought you were a detective. These are watermelons." Guren rubbed his temples in frustration.  
"What a moodkiller."  
"You're a moodkiller. If you wanted to get laid you could've just said so."  
"If you're offering it like that….."  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"Fuck you."  
"Another time please." Guren groaned in frustration. Misato chuckles. "Thanks for taking care of me… again."

"Yeah, I noticed that your cast is off, you heal pretty fast."  
"Y-yeah." He was staring at her.  
"We questioned Norito a few hours ago. It seems your alibi is solid." " _Fuck yes! Oh my god something works for once!"_ Misato hid her happiness and nodded.  
"Good to hear. I should apologize to him since he had to go to the department because of me."  
"Stop talking about him." Suddenly, Guren seemed agitated and he crossed his arms.

"You're adorable Guren." At the sound of his name and the word 'adorable' his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Misato laughed and sat next to him, caressing his cheek with her hand. He glared at her. "Gheheh." Guren awkwardly looked the other way. "How's your arm?" Misato asked then.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Next week I'll have a checkup on my stomach." He smiled. "If everything is okay then I can officially have sex again." Misato stared at him.  
"I can't believe that you would mention something like that so casually."  
"I also hate those watermelons."  
"Ouch. How can you hate watermelons? They're super awesome."  
"Pfffffft." Guren couldn't contain his laugh. "You're an idiot Misato."  
"But I'm your idiot." She took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. He roughly kissed back and it became a battle for dominance. Misato moved on top of him and gasped for air, before gently kissing the side of his neck. That turned into lightly sucking his skin and Guren let out a strained breath. "Damn that's hot." Misato muttered as she continued to tease him.

"I… thought that you weren't in the mood."  
"Yeah, but that noise you just made is a serious turn on."  
"S-shut up." Misato hung above Guren as she suddenly felt her stomach sting.  
"Ugh!" As she grabbed her stomach, she lost her balance and fell of the couch. "Woa- ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Guren asked surprised.  
"Yeah.." But she didn't make an effort to stand up again. Her face grimaced and Guren quickly got up.  
"You… on your period?" Misato looked at him in annoyance.  
"No. My stomach just hurts…" Guren nodded and sat on top of her, moving her shirt up. "H-hey." He kissed her stomach and slowly trailed down.

"Tell me to stop." Guren said suddenly. "Otherwise… I won't be able to hold back." Misato stared at him with her cheeks flushed.  
"Jesus Christ… Don't look at me like that…" Her body tinged at his touch and she had trouble staying cool. "You can tie me up next week and do whatever you want with me. It'll be risky if you do anything now and that wound isn't completely healed yet." Guren blushed heavily.  
"Holy shit… giving me permission to do anything… Is a serious mistake." He said with a grin.  
"Get off me fool."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Misato quickly got up. " _Who could it be?"_ She was cautious. If it was someone from the Syndicate she would close the door and call for help. Misato slowly opened the door and looked directly at a broad chest. Her eyes widened in shock when she looked up and recognized the man that was looking at her. "T-To-" Before she could say anything, he had grabbed her face and stole her lips. "Mhhhmm!" After a few seconds, he withdrew with a smile. "T-Toshi…."

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" Guren stood in the hallway and saw the whole meeting. He was pissed.  
"You never told me you had a boyfriend Misato." The tall man started surprised. "I'm Toshihiro Sugita." He introduced himself politely. He had dark blue hair and was pulled back and tied together. His hair seemed to have trouble staying there though. He wiped his bangs to the side and grinned. Misato looked back at Guren, blushing in shame.

"He's…. my ex. Uhm…. we dated a few years ago. When I was in the army, he was a doctor there. I haven't seen him for… two years." The tall man called Toshihiro nodded. Guren didn't buy it yet.  
"Ex? So why is he kissing you then?" Misato looked at the dark blue haired doctor.  
"Y-yeah…."  
"I had a talk with you-know-who last night." " _So he's back with the Brotherhood."_ The black haired man behind Misato was getting pissed. He didn't understand the situation and the fact that the intruder had kissed his girlfriend drove him mad. "And… I guess I kinda missed you. I'll apologize, I thought you were single."

"You were always an impulsive guy, I forgive you." Misato said with dark cheeks.  
"Well I don't." Guren interrupted. "She's mine asshole. I suggest you keep your distance before I'll kick your ass." Toshihiro laughed.  
"You? Kick my ass? Look at your arm! Did you get shot? No way you'll kick my ass in that shape." Guren growled as he got between Misato and Toshi and glared at the latter.

"Stop it you two. You should go to a bar sometime and hang out. I'm sure you'll get along." She looked at the blue haired man. "He won't kiss me anymore, otherwise I'll kill him myself." Guren was satisfied with Misato's words and huffed.  
"Yeah, seems like a good idea. What's your name, boyfriend?"  
"Guren Ichinose."  
"So Toshi, what brings you here."  
"I wanted to have a chat with you, but it seems you're occupied right now. Are you free tonight?"  
"I… guess…" "Good, I'll pick you up around 8." The tall doctor turned around and waved. "I like your melon sweatpants by the way!" Guren shut the door and pushed Misato against the wall.

"Back to where we left off." He said in a commanding voice and leaned against the wall with his left arm, preventing Misato to escape.  
"What about-"  
"I don't care about my injuries. I'm done waiting."

"Yo."  
"What's up Toshi."  
"She's with Ichinose Aki. I don't need to be with her now. I'll pick her up at 8."  
"Alright. Kazuya is keeping an eye on the Syndicate. If they try to kill her, we'll know."  
"You let things go too far Aki. She's your-"  
"That's enough. I made her an asset. I don't know if you read Kise's report, but that power will evolve. In a few weeks, she'll join our raid and we'll kill all those vampires." Toshi stopped in his tracks.  
"Are you insane?!"  
"I've been preparing for this. It'll work."  
"Hmmm... If you say so. Still, I don't think this is a good idea."  
"Trust me. The Sumeragi casino's will bloom once again. Those filthy vampires will be crushed."

Guren ripped off the melon sweatpants and pushed her on the bed. "We shouldn't-"  
"Shut up." He quickly looked under the bed and spotted a brown box. "Funny how everyone keeps that shit under their beds." He ripped of the lid and his eyes widened when he saw the content. "You sick-" Misato looked away.

"Almost all of that was from T-Toshi." Guren narrowed his eyes.  
"Who wore this?" He pulled out a collar with a metal heart-lock on it. Misato smiled uneasy.  
"...he did."  
"Jesus Christ…"  
"Don't judge me."  
"Strip." Guren ordered.

"I'll make you forget all about that bastard."  
"Don't be so jealous."  
"No one kisses my girlfriend in front of me." He stepped closer and put the collar around her neck, attaching a rope to it which he tied to the bed. Misato had to admit, a possessive bed partner was a turn on.  
"Ugh. Why the hell not." She sighed and surrendered herself to him. Guren still had his clothes on, but got on top op Misato either way. He gently kissed her, surprising the woman below him. She tugged at his shirt. "Take that off."  
"Hmmm." He muttered between kisses on her collarbone and was about to travel down. He moved her body up and pushed her knees apart. "You're so wet." Misato looked away.  
"So what." Guren grabbed a bottle of lube and covered his fingers.

"I want that Ichinose out of the way." Crowley crossed his arms and looked at Ferid.  
"What do you suggest?"  
"I don't know, you can take care of it. I know you want to anyway." Ferid grinned.  
"Consider it done~"

"Ah.." Misato moaned as Guren entered her. Her right hand was entwined with his as he pushed all the way in.  
"How do you like that huh?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. It was the first time they were intimate without being drunk and Misato felt a little uncomfortable. The heat was gradually rising and she clenched her sheet. "Ah.." Guren groaned and sped up, his cheeks rosy.

"So..hot…" Misato groaned exasperated. Guren grinned as he gave a sloppy kiss on her lips. Then his eyebrows knit together. He slowed down and looked worried at Misato.  
"You okay?"  
"I feel like I'm on fire down there…" She gasped. Guren's eyes widened.  
"It stings.." Misato pushed him off of her and tried to get of the bed, but the collar pulled her right back. Guren on the other hand, ran towards the bathroom. "C-cold water!" He panicked. As soon as Misato escaped from her restraints, she sprinted towards the shower as well.

"That wasn't lube you fool! That was massaging oil that warms your body!"  
"How am I supposed to know that?!" Guren exclaimed as he turned on the water.  
"It's not for internal use you fucking moron! My pussy is on fire you-" As she cursed some more, it turned into a fight for cold water. Guren wore a bewildered look on his face as he clumsily tried to cool his genitals.  
"Ahhh damn…."

10 minutes later, the two sat downstairs with a pack of ice on their junk. They both sat in silence. "This is karma I guess…" Guren didn't reply as he stared angrily at the floor. The bandages on his arm were wet and ruined. " _His own fault."_ Misato thought. Another silence. Guren rubbed his temples and stood up.  
"I'm going home."  
"O-okay." Misato was rather surprised. He had barged in in the first place, but this was rather odd. "Are you okay?" Guren looked at her.  
"... No."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"...Alright." Without saying anything else, Guren grabbed his stuff and went home, leaving a confused Misato behind.

As soon as Guren got home, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down on his couch. "Today… should've been our 3rd year anniversary." Guren blinked back a few upcoming tears. He had known Mahiru longer, but today should've been a special day. He grabbed his phone and called his best friend. "Shinya, you free tonight?"


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm alive again! There was a heat wave last week and I've just been lying on the couch or working... But no more! Chapter 27 of this fic is now online! :D :D yay! This chapter will give insight in Misato's past and her relation with some characters. There will be more pieces of the past in future updates so I'm sure you're going to live each OC I made :) I also bought RPG Maker FES for the 3ds and have used some of my OC's in there, just because it's fun xD So if you have a 3ds, you can play it for free if you downloaded the RPG Maker FES Player :p Only if you're interested of course hahaha (Story's called 'The 7 Swordsmen)(And if you made a story, let me know! i would love to play it)**

 **Also, I'm working on the next chapter of Life's A Dark Surprise :) I haven't forgotten about anything, so don't worry!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Misato met Toshihiro in a nearby bar after he called. "What's up? You look depressed." Of course he noticed that.  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm sure you have something far more important to tell me."  
"Fair enough." His eyes met hers and he looked serious. "Do you remember your time in the army?"  
"Of course I do, how could I for-" Misato stopped mid sentence. She hadn't really thought about it.

"And when your parents were still alive?" Toshi asked calmly.  
"...No." Now that he mentioned it, Misato felt her heartbeat rise. "I… can't remember…... H-how?!"  
"Aki warned me already. He said your mind has rewritten your past and decided to ignore everything."  
"What the hell are you talking about…" Misato recalled the time she used those drugs and saw shards of her memory. But is was blurry and no details. She knew she was in the army for a couple of years. She had met Toshi there. But even though she tried, nothing more appeared in her mind. It's like she hadn't existed before her time at the police department.

Cold sweat trickled down her back. "H-how. How can I not remember?!" Misato slammed the table and some people stared at her.  
"Traumatic experiences can do that." Toshihiro stayed calm and took her hands in his. "If I told you that you're part vampire, does that ring a bell?"  
"S-say what?!"  
"A quarter to be exact." Misato's eyes widened in shock.  
"You're lying." She stared at him in disbelief. Toshi shook his head. He gripped her hands tighter. "You're lying." She repeated. But the sudden headache said otherwise.  
"You don't have the superhuman strength or the lust for blood, that's why it seems weird." The words sounded familiar and Misato felt like she had to vomit.  
"If I was one of them, I'm sure I would've noticed that."  
"You have exceptional eyesight." And then it hit her.

"You've been accepted into the sniper special ops." Misato looked up from her breakfast when a tall grey haired man entered the small kitchen.  
"How did you know?" He held up a letter in response.  
"I suggest you do well and make some good money. Otherwise you know how things could end up." Misato swallowed. It was not the first time her father was making threats like that. "Since you're useless at everything I let you do, I suppose you could grow some backbone Afghanistan."  
"Say what?"  
"I've already arranged it. A two year mission after a special training period."  
"You didn't even ask for my opinion on the matter!" The man stepped closer and grabbed her ear firmly, pulling her head backward.  
"Vampires don't have an opinion. I'm sure your mother would've agreed to this." Misato froze as she gritted her teeth.  
"If you wouldn't have murdered her, I'm sure she would've killed you." The man let out a laugh.  
"She should have tried, with those nasty teeth of hers."

Misato gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "That…." The images were clear. It was short, but explained a lot. Then again, why did she remember this?  
"You're crying." Toshi said a little surprised. Misato hadn't noticed herself.  
"Did I meet you in Afghanistan?"  
"After you got shot for the first time." He stayed silent.  
"Got shot?"  
"Mister Sumeragi visited the compounds." Misato didn't connect the dots.  
"Akito's father?"  
"I think I've said enough for now."  
"You… can't just ruin my world and then decide that 'you've said enough for now'. Explain. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you, right here and now." A blue glow appeared in her eyes and Toshi swallowed.

"You changed your last name after Afghanistan." Misato grabbed her chest. It was like someone stabbed her with a broadsword. It was the only logical conclusion.  
"Why…"  
"You should ask Aki or Jin about that." A new name.  
"Jin? Who's that?"  
"Your other stepbrother."  
"This is…." Her mind couldn't take it. Like Toshihiro was cracking open her skull. "You did something to me. That must be it. As if I would forget this kind of information. I don't even know who I am anymore." Her lip trembled. "Tell me…. What did you do to me…" Her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards. "Misato!" Toshi called out and ran over to her.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" A brown haired girl asked.  
"Because you are boring." A black haired boy replied. He had short hair and laid in the grass. He was staring at the sky.  
"I'm not boring, I'm bored!" The boy sighed.  
"Fine, what you want?" _Exiled.  
_ "I want you to teach me how to fight!"  
"Fight? You're five years old stupid sister."  
"And you're eleven, what does it matter? Dad wants me to be strong anyway! He said he would cut off my finger if I wasn't!" The boy looked at the girl in shock. "H-he… said that?"  
"Because I'm a bastard he said. What does that mean Jin?"  
"... I don't know." He lied.  
"I don't understand. He said you're a bastard too. But he's never been mean to you."  
"That's because…. you're different than me."  
"Different, how so? Is it because I'm a girl?"  
"I think it's because you have sharper teeth than me."  
"Teeth? I know mine are pointy, but does that make me different?" Jin had no reply to that.  
"You ask too many questions."

 _I don't want to be exiled._ "Dad! I listened to you!" A black haired man looked down to his daughter and his eyes widened in surprise. The girl smiled while her face was covered in blood. "Jin said you treat me differently because I have pointy teeth! So I took one of your tools and made them less pointy!" _I don't want to be different.  
_ "What the…. Jin! Come here!" He shouted and looked back at his daughter. "I'll punish you later for this, dumb kid." "..."

"Think you can take a shot Misato?" Again the grey haired man pointed a gun at her.  
"You came here to shoot me? Why didn't you do it when I was little? You always hated me." Misato replied indifferent. They were standing in a desert. There was a harsh wind and the two stood across of each other. Sand was everywhere and they stood far away from the tents. The tents where the soldiers slept and partied.  
"Oh you're right. But I don't want to kill you, my daughter. One of my subordinates made this bullet for you."  
"You think I'll just let myself get shot?" _Do you have to die for being different?  
_ "I never said that, I prefer you give it your best anyway."

"Are you okay? What you did was really stupid you know. You should never touch dad's tools."  
"But Jin…."  
"No buts. I'm glad you didn't kill yourself."  
"Kill myself?"  
"Forget it. Come here, I have some candy in my room."

"AAAARGHHHHH!" Misato shot up and screamed. "What the fuck! What the fuck am I?! Who the fuck am I?! What have I been doing for the past year?!" She screamed confused. The bed she was in was covered in sweat. She immediately grabbed her teeth. "Oh my god….." Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. They felt normal. Misato looked around and sighed. She was at Kise's place. Toshi must've brought her here. She then saw a familiar face staring at her. "You…. you've got some explaining to do Akito." Tears rolled down her cheek as her nails starting turning black.

"You've recollected some memories I presume?" He was rather calm about everything.  
"If you don't start talking I swear…." She threw away the sheets and try to stand up. Her legs refused.  
"Sorry, I've temporarily paralyzed you from the waist down." He apologized. Akito ran a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you everything… sister." Misato gasped.

"Our dad was a funny one. Kept fucking every woman who showed some affection for him. It resulted in four kids to be exact. From three different women." "Three…?" Misato was confused. The pieces of the puzzle were scattered around in her brain, but she didn't know what to do with them.  
"Jin's the oldest. He looks like our dead father." Akito stated annoyed.  
"Seems we all have daddy issues." Misato tried. She got a glare in return.  
"He killed Jin's mother pretty quickly after she tried to expose his secrets. Same with my and Kise's mum." Akito snorted.

"What about my mother?" The blond haired man ran a hand through his hair.  
"Your mother was different. She was a vampire, and a smart one at that."  
"So it's true…"  
"She wasn't a pureblood, like that Eusford you encountered, but she posed a challenge for him. Our father hated everything about you and her. Not that I minded, I was off to a boarding school anyway." He stood up and stretched his legs.

"Why did he…. made me then?"  
"How would I know? I hate you too you know. But not because you're different." A little sadness was seen in his eyes. "You and Jin…. were so close. I was alone, shouldering the Sumeragi heir title."  
"Heir?"  
"To the casino's, drugskartels etcetera." This was a lot to take in. It explained some things, but Misato felt horrible.  
"How come I forgot… like… everything?"  
"He shot you. With a special bullet." Misato immediately remembered the weird bullets Crowley gave her to kill Chess with. "I guess he didn't have the heart to kill you. Jin escaped his grasp soon after. He should be in Japan, but he never contacted us again."

Misato felt her teeth again. "Those are fake. You singlehandedly ruined your corner teeth when you were little to gain father's approval. Boy did that go wrong." Akito smirked.

"After you got shot, Toshi nursed you back to health. The fact that you didn't recognize him at first alienated you two and he left, ending your relationship." Akito explained. Misato felt guilty. "To conclude the story, father worked in the background and made you join the Brotherhood where you met Kazuya, Hisomaru, Daisuke and Kise. You never saw Kise before, so he doesn't know you're his sister."

"How did our father die?" Misato asked, putting all the pieces together in her mind.  
"I killed him of course." Akito stared out of the bedroom window. "He was crazy." Slowly, the feeling in her legs returned and Misato sank back into the bed. In just one day, she had relived her life. "Do you remember your training with Jin?" The sudden question from Akito confused her. "He was a martial arts champion for three years straight you know."  
"My fighting skills are below average." Akito chuckled.  
"Well, after this memory jog, I'm sure you'll become better in no time. You are part vampire after all, not to mention you're growing into a demon." Misato could only stare at him.  
"Is this a game to you?"  
"I'm just curious what will happen, now you remembered everything." And with that, he exited the room.

Remembering everything were two big words that didn't fully apply to Misato yet. They left a lot of questions. "How did he kill him? Why did I change my name? Where is Jin? And… What should I do now?" She was exhausted. Guren was now the least of her worries.

Shinya was not surprised to see a drunk Guren turn up at his place on this day. "I prepared the extra room for you Guren. You should take it easy." The black haired man stumbled inside, mumbling something. "You know, I should've told you sooner, but someone turned himself in today." Guren looked at him questioningly. "He said he knew a thing or two about vampires."  
"Why… would he turn himself in? What did he do?" Shinya motioned for Guren to sit down on the couch in his living room.  
"He was involved with Mahiru's experiments, and he's looking for Misato Fujikawa." Guren's head shot up.  
"What the-"  
"You can see him tomorrow."  
"What's… his name?"  
"Mugetsu. Jin Mugetsu."


	28. Chapter 28

**Big Chapter ahoy! Misato and Guren finally talk about their relationship, will cheese save the day?**

* * *

Misato didn't go home after thanking Kise for the hospitality. He was surprised when she had hugged him suddenly. After leaving she thought of only one place she wanted to go.

"Evening Mika." As soon as she sat down at the bar Mikaela looked at her. He was shocked to see her.  
"Y-you shouldn't be here."  
"The Syndicate can try whatever they want." Misato growled. At this point, she just couldn't care less.  
"Well what have we here~" Misato didn't even bother to look at Ferid. Unfortunately, the vampire wasn't planning on letting himself get ignored. "You know there's someone looking for you? Apparently, he turned himself in at the Hiragi Department."  
"A lot of people are looking for me, I don't care. Listen, could you just leave me alone? I don't want to ruin this little bar and rip your heart out and all."  
"Oh my, what happened? Did your boyfriend break up with you?"  
"F-Ferid…." Mika tried to interfere, but the vampire raised his hand.

"He didn't… yet. Ah well, I have things to worry about."  
"Oh? You know you can talk to me." He took a seat next to her and was surprised to see that Misato didn't move or look up at all.  
"I'm part vampire." She suddenly said then.  
"Come again?" Ferid asked intrigued.  
"My mom was a halfblood." He chuckled.  
"That explains a lot."  
"It does?" Misato looked at him.  
"It seems Mahiru Hiragi's research has done something after all." Again with her. "Your transformation." Ferid added when Misato gave him a puzzled look. "You want a glass of blood?"  
"Hell no."  
"Why are you here? I mean, I don't mind, but I'm intrigued." Ferid chimed. "  
I didn't want to go home….. It's not even my home. I have nowhere to go. It turns out, the past two or three years of my life have been a complete waste."  
"So you have come to die?"  
"Of course not. Maybe I'll let you try again, but I'm warning you. I've changed. I'm not as weak as I was before." Ferid rested his head in his hand and smiled content.  
"Drinks are on me tonight. Enjoy for now."

And as expected, Misato got hammered. At the time, Guren was just as drunk, but soundly asleep at Shinya's place. The brown haired woman was eventually kicked out by Ferid, who surprisingly didn't do anything and didn't care at all. She wobbled in the middle of the night not knowing where she was. "I… who am I exactly?" She slowly muttered and tripped over her own feet after a while. "Oops.." Misato fell face forward on the cold concrete. She was so drunk that it didn't even hurt.

A ray of sunlight shone brightly through the curtains and found its way to Guren's face. The man snorted annoyed, and groggily opened his eyes. The blankets were warm and Guren didn't want to leave yet. He turned around, his face away from the sunlight. "Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep well?" The door was thrown open and a silver haired man barged into the room. He was full of energy and opened the curtains in one big sweep. Guren groaned in response. "Go away."  
"That's not how you treat the owner of this house Guren~" Shinya replied amused as he kicked the black haired man out of the bed. Guren knew he was lucky to have Shinya as a friend.

Misato slowly looked around and her eyes rested on a familiar face. "What….are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing Miso." The orange haired man lit up a cigarette and peacefully stared at the blue sky. Misato noticed he was sitting on the curb. Then it hit her she was laying on the ground. Outside. On a dirty paved road. And she had no idea how she got there. "Want a cig?" Kazuya asked amused.  
"I quit smoking."  
"You did? Must be hard. I remember you craving one after each kill." The man smiled content as he brought up memories of the past. Misato did remember those.  
"Did you guys know about me? Before I joined the Brotherhood?"  
"Yeah. Personally, I didn't care. You seemed nice."  
"Ah. Thanks." Misato blushed a bit.  
"You were kind of oblivious though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"For the first two years, before everything got out of hand and all, Hiso and Dai certainly had their eyes on you." Even though Kazuya mentioned it casually, Misato shot up and stared at the orange haired man. He tipped some ash from his cigarette next to him on the ground before bringing it up to his mouth again. "They made a bet you know. Who would be the first one to court you. Toshi was furious when he found out. I told him of course." Kazuya grinned. It was not often that the quiet man opened up. "Didn't tell him I was in on the bet as well." He chuckled.

"Tsk. I didn't know you guys were such pigs."  
"You think you're not wanted." The sudden remark was a heavy truth.  
"What do you mean."  
"That you shouldn't be so depressed all the time. Even though it doesn't always look like it, you're loved." Kazuya didn't look at her, as he was still gazing at the sky. But his words were sincere and Misato hugged him.  
"You…. Thanks Kazu. Just what I needed." She swallowed upcoming tears and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.  
"No problem. You should join me on sniper practice again you know. I heard from Dai what an impressive shot you made at the police department."  
"That asshat! Keep that quiet!"  
"Yeah yeah. Oh and dump that Ichinose guy will you? That man drinks more that the whole Brotherhood can take. I saw him piss ass drunk last night. Hiso or I are better choices, if I say so myself." He chuckled.  
"Oh…" Misato stayed silent.  
"Anyway, you should come to the hideout if you don't want to go home. Find some distraction from everything and just train with us."  
"I might take you up on that offer." Misato replied and Kazuya stood up. She looked at him and saw his eyes glowing blue. She wasn't surprised. "Loser buys pizza."

After Guren had breakfast with Shinya, he realized that he had left his phone under his pillow and went to grab it. "Be right back." As soon as he unlocked his phone he noticed that Misato had sent him a message. His smile soon vanished as he read the four dreadful words that no one wants to hear; 'We need to talk'. He sighed. "Should've expected that huh?" He wondered if she wanted to break up with him. That while she was the one who initiated their relationship. Guren found himself getting anxious as he sat down on the bed. "I know we have our difficulties, but that doesn't mean she would give up like that…. right?"

"Who are you talking to Guren?" Shinya stood in the door opening. This time, it was like he was reading his mind. "Is it your girlfriend? Does she want to talk? I can see it in your eyes."  
"...Yeah."  
"What do you think? Does she want to break up? Can't she handle the fact that you're an alcoholic? Or the fact that you just ignore her feelings and walk out whenever you want?" The words Shinya shot at him stung like knives in his chest. It was all true. He was a wreck and he didn't care at all. The walls he had around him hadn't come down at all.  
"I suppose…." Guren looked at the floor and rested his head in his hands. "How did she even like me in the first place?"  
"I also wondered about that." Shinya teased and sat down next to him. "C'mon. It's okay. Nobody's perfect. You just need to easy down on the whiskey and take her out or something. Also, suspecting her of murder isn't a good start for a relationship you know."

Under Shinya's pressure, Guren decided to meet with Misato. She offered to talk at the pizza place and get some dinner since she had something to do first. When he entered the restaurant he looked around and noticed Misato pretty quick. His eyes widened as he saw the bags under her bloodshot eyes. Her hair was kinda messy. Fortunately she wore decent clothes. Guren sat down across from her. "What happened?" He casually asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"... You look terrible."  
"I got a hangover." She curtly answered, making it obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. Too bad Guren Ichinose sat in front of her.  
"Did you go clubbing with Norito again?"  
"No. I went by myself." Guren narrowed his eyes as he noticed that her right cheek was a darker red shade than the other.  
"Where did you sleep?"  
"Home."  
"Be honest with me, no one would have such bloodshot eyes if they slept at home." Misato's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she glanced over to the menu. "I'm asking because I'm worried." Guren tried.

"... I blacked out and slept in a gutter." She muttered. She didn't look at him.  
"..." Guren didn't know how to respond. He was actually surprised. It reminded him of the first weeks after he lost Mahiru. Until Shinya and the rest of his friends had helped him. Before he could say something, a waiter stood next to their table.  
"Did you make a decision?" The man had orange, spiky hair. Misato didn't even look at him as she ordered.  
"I'll have the pizza supreme with extra cheese. Oh and an ice tea please."  
"And for you sir?" The man's enormous smile made him uncomfortable.  
"... I'll have the kebab pizza with a coke."  
"On its way sir." The waiter walked to the back and Guren looked back at Misato.

"That guy sure was weird."  
"Y-yeah." After a short silence, someone brought their drinks. Another silence followed.  
"... So…. What did you want to talk about?"  
"It's obvious isn't it. Our relationship. Or whatever you may call it." She sounded harsh. Guren flinched a bit at her words. "You barely talk to me about anything. You suddenly leave." Misato started. She was having trouble with her words.  
"I'm not someone who expresses their feelings or has a need to do that." Guren replied. It surprised her.  
"Well maybe I have a need to hear them, especially when you tell me that it's not my business and you suddenly leave. What am I to you?" She choked on her words and didn't look up. She looked frail like that, afraid of what might come.

"...hey. You're my girlfriend." Guren tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. "What's going on? Did something happen?" He asked.  
"We're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about us. Stop avoiding the subject. Saying that I am your girlfriend…. just sounds empty to me." Guren sighed.  
"I'm getting the feeling that you want to break up with me. That's okay. I haven't been good to you at all. I'm messed up, I know that." He retracted his hand. "Do you want to break up with me?" The words came slowly and Guren had trouble saying them. Misato looked up. She looked him straight in his eyes, her own red and teary.  
"That's taking the easy way out isn't it?"  
"..." Suddenly, the waiter brought their pizzas over.  
"Here are your pizzas. Enjoy them!"  
"We will." Guren said, his eyes fixated on her.  
"Yeah…" She took a slice in her hand and began eating. Perhaps the cheese could ease the tense atmosphere. "Your hands are shaking. Shouldn't you order a whiskey or something?" Misato stabbed him with her words.  
"Is that what all this is about? My drinking?" The cheese didn't help at all.  
"You have issues that you do not wish to share with me. So I'll ask again. What am I to you?" Misato said as she swallowed her food.  
"Like I said before, you're my girlfriend." She snorted at his reply. It was weird seeing her like that.  
"I can't do this." She stood up, grabbing her plate. "I just realized I was only there for your sexual needs. I get it now." Guren's eyes widened in surprise. If he looked back on the time they were together, it certainly seemed to be the case. Then again, it wasn't. Before he had realized, she had walked out.  
"Wait!" Guren panicked as he stood up and tried to give the orange haired waiter, who had been close by, a few bills. He just shook his head.  
"No thanks sir, your pizzas were on the house."

Confused as he was, Guren ran out after Misato. "Just wait! Please!" She was now sprinting, trying to get away from him. But she couldn't outrun him with that food in her hand. Guren was quick in grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.  
"Let me go!" It was dark outside already, but that didn't stop Guren if she were to scream. He slapped the food that she held away. "What the hell?!" It made her even angrier. "That was my dinner! You asshole! Let me go!" She was surprisingly strong and he could only twist her arm on her back to make sure she wouldn't escape. But even then, she growled and struggled, determined to get away. "If you don't let me go now, I swear I will hurt you!"

Guren took out a pair of police cuffs from his back pocket and cuffed her wrists together behind her back. He then faced her and made her sit on the floor by pushing her shoulders downward. "This is power abuse! I will sue you for this you-" Guren quietly placed his hand over her mouth.  
"Be quiet and hear me out."  
"Hmmphffmm!" Even though she bit him in his hand, Guren didn't let go.  
"Please hear me out. I didn't use you for sex. You have to believe me." He removed his hand and noticed he was bleeding. "I'm just scared for anything beyond a platonic relationship. Sex is easy." Misato snorted and still struggled with the cuffs.  
"Go try it with Sayuri or Mito. I'm sure they can see through your issues and antics. I can't do it. We're both messed up."  
"...Both? You think you're messed up because you woke up in a gutter once?" She grimaced at his reply.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not the one who can help you." Misato then said. It seemed that she had calmed herself.  
"I don't want Sayuri or Mito. I want you." He took her head in his hand and made her look at him. "I'm not lying…. I love you. Just you." Her eyes widened at his words. But it was short. She smiled wryly.  
"I…. thought I loved you. But it's just not possible."  
"W-what do you mean?" The sky rumbled and rain started to fall down, but neither of them moved. It was like time stood still.

"It's easy isn't it?" Ferid opened his umbrella and looked down from a building at two people. Crowley stood next to him, not minding the cold rain on his skin. "What did you do?"  
"I just gave her some thoughts to think about. Which stuck into their mind since their relationship wasn't strong anyway."  
"So what's next?"  
"Don't you think it would be fun if she would destroy him? Like mentally?"  
"That's evil. How will you do that?"  
"We need her anyway. Just take him as well right? I know someone who still has a grudge against these two."

"It's just like I said. I don't think I can love you. Our time together was more like friends with benefits."  
"So you want to give up?" Guren replied with a hoarse voice. "Just like that?"  
"You think it will change?"  
"Of course, if we tried….."  
"So you're saying that you haven't been trying up until now?"  
"That's not what I'm saying!" Guren was annoyed by the fact that she turned around everything he said. "I'm saying that I'll try to change!" Rain dripped down from his nose as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please…."  
"I…. can't… I have no job, no ambitions, apparently a crack addict and my feelings for you are….." She didn't finish her sentence.  
"Who cares about that?!" He hid his surprise when he heard she didn't have job. Maybe that's why she got angry about the pizza.  
"Please… just let me go." Guren shook her as the rain hid his tears.  
"I thought you liked me back! How can you give up so fast!"  
"There's nothing to give up on." Guren sat back and looked up at the sky. The rain poured on his face. Misato let her head hang. "Get these cuffs of me. We aren't safe here." The choice of words surprised him.  
"Not safe? It may be dark but you're sitting across a detective you know."  
"Yet you can't do anything against vampires." Another harsh comment that made Guren realize how weak he was. Then he heard a familiar noise. Misato's stomach was growling. "..."

"You haven't eaten all day have you… that sound isn't normal."  
"Shut up." Guren's eyes widened when he heard a disturbing crack behind Misato's back.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She had dislocated her fingers and escaped from the cuffs. She stood up and was about to leave. She glanced over to the rooftops. Her fingers cracked as she put them back into place. Guren watched shocked as he realized he didn't know her at all. That she was capable of such things. Because of the rain he could see through her shirt and faint bruises. "Who did that to you?! What the hell have you been doing?" Guren stood up and reached out to her.  
"That's none of your business."  
"Fuck!" Guren clenched his fist and got up. Suddenly she stepped closer and grabbed his chin, stealing his lips. "Hmmpf?" She quickly retracted.  
"I'm being targeted. This is goodbye Guren." His body went numb for a few seconds when he realized she had been acting this whole evening. He spat out the bullet that she had pushed in his mouth. Misato was gone. It all made sense. She didn't want him around because she didn't want him to get hurt. "Again…." He stamped the floor a few times. "You FUCKING shot me! God damnit!"

* * *

 **A special afterword for this one! I enjoyed writing this chapter cuz I'm such a drama addict _ Then again, I'm still wondering where these two will end up, especially after Misato kinda tells him she murdered an important suspect. Also, Guren still doesn't know shit about her if you think about it, will he ever know?**

 **Thanks for reading up until know, every review makes me happier and more motivated to continue! Just wanted to let you guys know you're awesome :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A little warning for this chapter, is contains some (maybe) disturbing text. Then again, this story is M for a reason so enjoy! Guren is in for a rough time 3:)**

* * *

"...Ahggg… I can't…. Gghhh… hold it any longer!" Misato screamed out in pain as her right hand started to change and blue fluid from her eyes created a pattern on her cheeks. "Ahggg… it hurts…. So bad…." Misato grabbed her chest and sank to her knees. The rain had stopped, but she was still soaking wet. "Gghhh…." Suddenly, her hair lost its colour and turned white. This was new. Misato however, had no time to look into the matter as she screamed.

"Misato?!" The familiar voice annoyed her as her monstrous arm clawed at the pavement.  
"I… thought I'd lost you…. Gghhh… You nuisance! Get away from me!" The black haired detective watched in shock.  
"W-what's going on? What are you?!"  
"Graaahhh!" The white haired woman coughed up blood and clawed at her chest. This pain had been building up for quite some time now, and she no longer had the power to hold it back. "Don't just stand there!" She screamed at Guren. "Shoot me you useless piece of shit!" He instinctively took out his gun and aimed. But he simply couldn't shoot. Panicked, his hands started shaking. When was the last time he had a drink? "Guren! I'll kill you if you don't shoot now! Do it bastard! I never liked you anyway!"

"Shut up! Stop making me want to shoot you! It won't help! I… I can't! I don't even know what's going on!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he witnessed how Misato was punching herself endlessly. Guren clenched his fists and took a few steps forward. The white haired woman growled as her monstrous hand reached out for Guren and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. She pushed his body on the floor and towered over him.  
"You're dead meat stubborn fool." Guren was petrified as he saw an unknown murderous intent in her eyes. He could only guess what was going on. Mahiru's research. It had finally caught up with him.

"Time for us to intervene." Two unknown persons landed next to Guren.  
"I was about to say the same." A blond haired man with a ponytail, accompanied by several -Guren counted four- other men with the same blue glow Misato had in her eyes had appeared as well. From the two he recognized Ferid.  
"It seems like we're at a disadvantage.." He started. The blond haired man grinned.  
"That's correct."  
"Raahhhhh!" Misato screamed and the glow in her eyes turned purple.  
"Feel free to take Ichinose though."  
"Then we shall just do that." Ferid replied and the Brotherhood jumped at Misato.  
"You know what to do guys!" Akito yelled and each of them grabbed a limb. Before Guren could react, his mouth was covered and knocked out a few seconds later.

As he was taken away, Akito, Kazuya, Daisuke and Hisomaru had each grabbed one of Misato's limb. She was going berserk and tried to escape. "Raahhhhh!" "Toshi! Now!" Toshihiro stepped closer and grabbed Misato's mutated middle finger. As she made deep scratches with her other fingers, the blue haired man slipped on a black ring on her finger. Misato immediately froze and it seemed like the ring sucked the demon power. Misato's hair returned to normal and the blue patterns disappeared. Her arm returned to normal as well, showing her usual pink skin. The purple glow in her eyes dimmed and disappeared eventually. Suddenly, her nose started bleeding and blood escaped from the corners of her mouth. "Lay her on the ground." Akito ordered. The ring on her finger shone dimly with a blue edge.

Hisomaru took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "According to that woman, if this happens…."  
"Can we trust that?" Toshihiro asked a little nervous.  
"Toshi you have to kiss her."  
"Come again?!"  
"Nah I'm just fucking with you." Hisomaru laughed.  
"You should've seen his face." Kazuya added and laughed as well.  
"Step aside pervert." Daisuke pushed Toshi aside. "Cough it up Hiso. This doesn't look good."  
"Slice the mutated wrist vertically so the corrupted blood has a way out. It should heal by itself."  
"Alright." Akito pushed Daisuke out of the way and expertly cut her wrist with a knife.  
"Hey." Daisuke protested.  
"Shut up." Toshihiro raised his eyebrow when Akito grinned a little too much as he cut into his sister. Dark red blood gushed out from the wound. Normally, people would've looked away, but the Brotherhood was full of crazy killers who just watched amused.

Eventually, Misato opened her eyes and sat up as the cut healed itself. "..."  
"Thank us later, we need to get out of here."  
"...Where's Guren." No one replied.  
"Where is he."  
"The vampires took him when we were taking care of you." Akito started, annoyed.  
"Which way did they go." Misato didn't seem surprised. They saw him as an annoyance anyway. "I'm not asking again. I don't care what happens to me, it's my fault that he's with them." Misato stared at the ring on her finger. She stood up and looked around. "I need to save him! Tell me where they went."  
"Daisuke." Akito looked the red haired man in his eyes and Daisuke didn't hesitate as he punched Misato unconscious.  
"You almost broke her nose…" Hisomaru said with a sigh.  
"It'll heal." Daisuke replied as he grabbed Misato and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Tie him up." Crowley ordered to another vampire. "Oh and gag him as well, he's annoying."  
"Take him to Horn when you're done, I'm sure she could use a toy." Ferid added amused. "She'll know what to do with him."

Guren groaned when he felt something sting in his neck. It was brief, but the effects were intense. He felt hot as blood rushed to his head and down between his legs. "That's a nice face you have there." Someone commented as Guren struggled.  
"Guh…" A loud groan escaped his mouth as he needed to relieve himself from the burning sensation in his groin. Like he stepped into a fire and he was surrounded with scorching flames. Stinging pain everywhere, as pleasure overcame him. He was currently laying on his stomach, grinding against the floor when someone grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him. Guren recognized the woman. She was the one who attacked him with some other guy.

He growled when she grinned. "What a lewd face you're making. Is it because of me?" Guren tried to get out of his restraints, but the ropes felt like steel on his skin. His ankles, thighs, wrists and elbows were tied together. She lifted him like he was a feather and placed him on a cold steel table. Suddenly, she removed his gag and cut his ropes. This was his chance. He had to escape. But his body refused.

"What the-"  
"I drugged you, you idiot. I was told I could do whatever I want with you. Even though you got shot as well as…." She was silent for a bit. "You're her boyfriend." She grinned as she tied Guren's wrists to his ankles and unbuttoned his pants.  
"H-hey… What the hell are you doi-" He was unable to finish his sentence as Horn slipped her hand in his pants. "A-ahh-a!" Guren let out a loud moan when Horn had her way with him. The sudden pain took over his whole body as he froze. His face became a darker shade of red as his widened eyes stared at the ceiling of the room.

Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth on the table as he lost control of himself. "Guhh…. A...hhhnn…." He moaned with each jerk and his torturer was enjoying the effects of her drug.  
"Too bad she can't see you right now." Guren wanted to scream and curse at her, but the pleasure and pain he was experiencing right now was too great. "Haaaa…." His body trembled and his eyes got teary.  
"I never had so much fun with a toy before~" Horn said amused as she continued to make Guren moan.  
"Pl-ease stop!" He groaned as Horn kept touching him and he felt his body building up for a release. Tears fell down on the table as his body went numb. "A-ahhh!" Guren grunted, unable to cope with the pain as he lost consciousness.

Misato woke up when someone slapped her in her face. She blinked a few times before rubbing her cheeks. The ring on her finger was tied with four thin but sturdy straps to a strap on her wrist. "To secure that ring." Daisuke commented when he saw her look. Misato was surrounded by the Brotherhood, including Toshihiro.  
"So are you all watching me or something." She was annoyed, ready to punch them all if they would try to hold her here.  
"We want to talk some sense into you." Hisomaru started.  
"They aren't going to kill Ichinose." Toshi added. Akito stood up, just when Misato did.  
"I'm not going to sit here, waiting for him to show up somewhere half to death."  
"That just what you are going to do." Akito replied.  
"I'm not owned by the Brotherhood. I'm won't hesitate to turn into a demon again for his sake and save him."  
"How courageous." Daisuke said, crossing his arms. Hisomaru took the first step forward.  
"I know…. you love him and such, but he's not your responsibility. You're dangerous right now, plus they're after you. The old you would never be so reckless." "The old me?! How dare you?! None of you know the real me! You used me! You all turned me into this for defeating some group of vampires! Why not let me go now huh?!"  
"Because the five of us already managed to stop you with ease." Akito hissed. "Even with demon power you're weak!" He shouted at her. Everyone froze when Misato started laughing.  
"Want to test that brother?"  
"Not right now." Misato slammed her fist into the concrete wall. She knew she was at Kise's house.  
"I'm getting out of here. I'll go assist the Hiragi department." Akito snorted.  
"You know those chumps don't get anything done right? You've lost it Miso." He snapped his fingers and Hisomaru and Kazuya nervously took out a rope. "If you're calmed down, we can talk again." Misato was quick to act, as she didn't plan on getting captured again.

First, she grabbed Daisuke's arm and threw the broad man against a surprised Toshi. Her hair turned white as her arm mutated. Nothing else changed and probably because of that weird ring, Misato seemed to be in control. She backhanded the incoming Kazuya and let out maniacal laugh. "Come at me fools! I'm not even trying." She taunted the standing men and charged at Hiso first.  
"Call him." Akito said through his phone and hung up.  
"You don't know where Ichinose is Miso. You know how long it took when they had to find you. They didn't kill you either." Hisomaru started.  
"Do you think I care?! I'm done being used! I'm done with everything! I… just want to save him!"  
"...I'm rather jealous." Hiso replied as he dropped the rope. Then the door opened and Misato froze. A black haired man stood in the opening, a rather surprised look on his face when his dark eyes met hers. He looked rather intimidating, with sleek black hair falling on his shoulders. His skin was darker than hers and she recognized him immediately. She fell to her knees as her hair returned to normal.  
"Jin…"  
"The one and only." Akito said as he pushed the black haired man forward. "Don't just stand there fool. Tell her to calm down." His long coat pooled on the floor as he fell on his knees in front of her.  
"I didn't think I would find you with these bastards." Jin said as he embraced her.  
"Thank me later." Akito said as he walked out, the rest of the Brotherhood followed, still confused.

Guren groggily opened his eyes and found himself in the same dim lighted room. His wrists were chained to the wall behind him and he noticed he was sitting on his knees. He gritted his teeth when he saw a dog's tray with water in front of him. 'Guren' was written on it. He then realized he only wore pants and shoes. "Where did my shirt go…." He was immediately reminded of Horn violating his body and he quickly shut his eyes. He had probably dirtied his own shirt. Guren growled and moved his arms back, so he could bend forward and try to get some water. It was humiliating, but luckily, no one was around.

As he carefully drank the water, he wondered if Misato had gotten the same treatment when she was kidnapped. He shook his head and thought of what happened to her that night. "Was I hallucinating?" He sighed. "No, I didn't drink." Sure, he could drink a whole bottle right now. It had been too long and he felt irritated. The door opened and Horn entered, wearing her evil grin.  
"Good morning Guren~" " _So it's morning. Then I haven't been here that long."_ Unfortunately it felt like it had been days and Guren struggled with the chains. In the meantime, Horn had gotten close to him and held out something familiar. "Found something your girlfriend wore when she was here." Horn strapped something around his neck and he immediately received a shock afterwards.  
"Grh!"  
"From now on, you have to earn your sleep."  
"As if I could sleep in this position." Guren retorted as he glared at her.  
"Oh? Then I'll have to do something about that."


	30. Chapter 30

Shinya was about to clock out when Sayuri pulled on his sleeve. "Have you heard anything from master Guren?"  
"You should really cut out the 'master' crap Sayuri." Shinya smiled wryly.  
"You're evading my question…."  
"I haven't spoken to him for a couple of days. Haven't seen him around as well." Normally that would ring a bell, but with Guren you couldn't know.  
"I'll go to him tonight." Sayuri stated as she let go of Shinya's sleeve.  
"Let me know how it went." Mito, who was still typing away on her laptop, had followed the conversation.  
"Me too. But tomorrow, I have a date after this." Norito, who was sitting on the other side looked at her in surprise.  
"Details please!"  
"Shut up, it's just a second date." Shinya and Sayuri cut themselves of the useless information. The blond haired girl seemed worried.  
"Something feels wrong."  
"Yeah. Crime rate has increased for the past weeks, but it's awfully silent right now." Shinya glanced over at Yuichiro Hyakuya. "The poor guy. He isn't allowed to do field work because Guren is still suspended.  
"Who cares about that." Sayuri whispered.  
"..."

A week had passed since that night. Guren had been with those vampires for a week. "Ugh! Jin!" Misato stepped back when she just received a punch right in her face.  
"I'm not holding back sister, you're awfully weak."  
"Weak? The hell? I'm not using my powers right now!"  
"Makes no difference." Jin was successfully taunting Misato and as a result, she stopped suppressing her demon side. She charged, but Jin simply stepped aside and let her trip. "Told you."  
"You can't just show up after years and do this!" Misato growled as she stood back up and tried again.  
"At least you're getting better at controlling those powers." Jin said as he ducked, evading an incoming scratch. "I didn't know demon turtles existed. Or should I say snail?" "Oh my god stop it! Fighting isn't my forte! Give me a gun and I'll kill you from miles away."  
"Fighting should be your forte Miso. I don't see you holding a gun with that nasty arm."  
"..." He was right.  
"Also, don't let your enemy distract you." Jin added as he kicked her in her stomach.  
"Ugh! I hate you!" Jin laughed.  
"I've missed you too."

As soon as the black haired detective had opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. The situation he was in was not that fantastic. Currently, Guren found himself in the most uncomfortable position he could ever imagine. His arms and neck were chained to a horizontal wooden plate that was in turn chained to a cube like frame around him. Guren was hanging forward and only his thighs rested uneasily on iron rests. His ankles were chained to the lower side of the rests. This weird contraption made it impossible for Guren to move and his body was tense.

Horn just stood there, smoking a cigarette while keeping an eye on him. "We found this funny thing in those fancy hotels for couples with weird fetishes." Horn commented as she was pleased with her view. "You look lovely." Then she pushed out her cigarette on his hand and Guren let out a painful groan.  
"If I ever get out of this…. I swear I'll pay you back for everything you've done to me…." He was furious and exhausted at the same time. He was getting a few hours of sleep each day and Horn enjoyed torturing him. His hand burned but he couldn't soothe the pain as he was unable to do anything at all.  
"I'd love to see you try honey. You look rather beaten up, so I don't think you stand a chance." She placed a candle in front of him, the only thing lit in this dark room. "If you just keep looking at the candle, I won't hurt you."

A few more days passed and a certain black haired guy was done waiting. "Norito. Give me her number...please." Yuichiro stood in front of his blond haired superior officer. "Why? Gonna make a move on her?"  
"W-What?! You perverted guy!" Norito laughed as he checked his phone.  
"Just kidding kid. You wouldn't stand a chance anyway. I texted you her info."  
"Thanks." Yuichiro pressed the number and immediately called the number on screen.

"Hang on. That's my phone…" Misato panted. One of her eyes was purple and she rested on her knees.  
"Pfff. Take five then." Akito snorted as he retracted from his fighting stance. Even though it was an unknown number, Misato picked up. No way she would let Akito charge at her again. The kungfu expert would be her end if he didn't hold back.  
"Fujikawa here."  
"Misato! It's me. Yuichiro Hyakuya."  
"Oh hey! Did someone in the department give you this number?"  
"Yeah, Norito did. Do you know where Guren is?" Misato swallowed.  
"Eh, I haven't seen him in a couple of days, to be honest. We… uhm were having a fight and I haven't seen him after that."  
"Ah.." The sadness in Yuichiro's voice was hearable. "He's the worst. Fighting with you, not showing up here and ignoring my calls…" Misato felt guilty.  
"M-maybe he's just sick or somethi-"  
"Hang on, I'm getting a strange email." He sounded serious so Misato waited. Her heartbeat rose. The silence took a few seconds before Yuichiro started screaming. "SHINYA! COME TAKE A LOOK! NORITO, MITO, YOU GUYS!" Misato moved the phone away from her ears as the detective shouted. "You should come here as well Misato!" And then he hung up. She turned to her blonde haired brother.  
"I think the vampires send an e-mail about Guren. I have to go."  
"You've improved, but you're not ready. You won't stand a chance against Crowley Eusford." As Akito said the name, his face contorted. Misato didn't know their history, but she would find out eventually.

Many things were going on, and Misato felt a dense headache coming up on her way to the police department. Since no one was planning on taking her there, she ended up using her old bike. Although Jin and Akito had made plenty of jokes about it, she wasn't bothered.  
"Why did Jin return?" She asked herself. "I'm being selfish, wondering about that while Guren is being held captive…." Too many questions darted through her head as she entered the department. As soon as she opened to door, she was met with shocked faces. Sayuri and Shigure had been crying. Mito was on the verge of crying and Shinya and Norito just looked angry and sad. The air was tense and nobody said a thing. Not until Misato felt a gun to the back of her head.  
"They want her right?" The voice belonged to Seishiro and the brown-haired woman froze.  
"W-What's going on? Yuichiro asked me to come here…."  
"Put the gun away Seishiro, this isn't going to help." Shinya spoke up and pointed at the computer. "Take a look." Misato ignored the gun and stepped towards the computer. Yuichiro pressed the play button on what seemed to be a Youtube video.

"Hello police officers! We have an important message for you all!" The camera lowered a bit and revealed a blindfolded dark-haired man with his hands cuffed behind his back. The faces of the ones who were holding him were too high and couldn't be identified. The blindfold was removed and revealed a beaten and bruised face from no other than Guren Ichinose. He had a black eye and several cuts and red bruises on his face and neck. His hair was messy and he looked barely conscious. "It's simple. We are done with this officer and we seek to trade him for a woman named Misato Fujikawa. She's one of us and currently held captive at the Hiragi Police Department."

"What the hell is this?!" Misato gasped when she saw Guren all beaten up.  
"What do they mean one of them?" Shinya asked.  
"How should I know? I'm also not being held captive here right? They're obviously lying." Misato said keeping her eyes on the computer screen. Blood dripped from the corner of Guren's mouth as he groaned.  
"We'll meet on Wednesday, 5 minutes before midnight at the former band practice hall." Misato felt cold sweat on her back. Guren was in bad shape and those filthy vampires just said a location unknown to anybody except the vampires themselves. "Otherwise… we'll just shoot this guy." The video ended and the brown-haired woman felt several glares on her back.  
"Today is Monday." Norito started.  
"Where's that former band practice hall they mentioned?" Mito asked. Misato scratched her head.  
"Well, here's the thing…. I don't know."  
"How can you not know." Shinya commented.  
"I've only been escorted there. The car windows weren't see through so I never knew the location."  
"Why pick that location then?" Norito said, shaking his head.  
"It's obviously a challenge." Shinya replied. He then looked at Misato. "I'm sure you have an idea of the area where we should be looking. Tell us everything you know." "Alright, hand me some paper and a pen, maybe I can draw up something."

Twelve intense minutes later, everyone was standing around a table, looking at the child's drawing Misato had made. "I didn't say it would be a beautiful drawing." Misato said, looking away in shame.  
"I think it's rather artistic." Norito tried.  
"Is this a building or an elephant?" Yuichiro started, saying it with a grin. Misato stuck out her tongue to him.  
"Alright, let's get to business." Shinya was in charge and silenced everyone. The silver-haired man traced the map with his finger. "So it's somewhere in the west area within a 10km radius of your house."  
"I believe so." She replied.  
"Then we're going to split into teams and search for the building in your description. You're coming with me of course." The hostility was palpable and Misato swallowed. "Yeah fine."  
"Norito, you're with Yuichiro. Mito, you're in charge of Sayuri and Shigure. See if you can find anything here at the base."

Misato followed Shinya into the car. She had become rather nervous, stepping into an unknown car again. "This may sound weird…" Shinya started. He seemed tired. "But I think it's worth to try." Misato looked at him quizzically but nodded anyway. "We'll drive to your house first."

Once they arrived Shinya took out a long piece of cloth. "I'm going to blindfold you now, and you just tell me where to go. Just follow your intuition. Maybe we'll at least get close."  
"That's actually a pretty good way to start." Misato admitted. So that's how the two got to work. "I think you need to go right here." She started. Shinya listened closely to her instructions. "Left here. And then right again." They didn't expect to find the building on their first try, and of course, that didn't happen.

"This doesn't seem to match your description."  
"It doesn't. I must've gone wrong somewhere." The two didn't exchange more words than absolutely necessary. Mostly because there was nothing to say. Guren was in danger and he had to be saved. "Let's try again."

"Let's try again."

"Let's try again."

"Shinya-"

"We need to try again!"

"It's getting dark…. We should at least take a break."

"You can sleep in the back of the car if you want. I can't stop now. He…. would've done the same for me." Shinya sighed. "If I find out that you….." He swallowed. "That you have anything to do with this…. You'll pay for it." And that was final.  
"It's not like I'm happy with the situation, but I understand where you're coming from." Misato put the blindfold back on. She was already prepared to save Guren. Whatever the costs. As soon as she stepped inside the Police Department, she was prepared to do anything. Anything to get that horrible image of the dark blue haired man all beaten up out of her mind. "Let's try again." Misato said then.

Almost 6 hours later Shinya and Misato found something that could be the right building. It was now dark, so no one knew for sure. "We should get some sleep and meet here first thing tomorrow."  
"Alright." Misato was hesitant to sleep in her own house again after Shinya dropped her off. He warned her not to run off since he would be close by.

"So this is the plan." Norito summarized once more. " _Nothing much of a 'plan'"_ Misato thought as she listened for the third time to the so-called 'rescue of Guren mission'. Which basically meant that the police would swap her for Guren, against al humane rules. She sighed. Then again, she wasn't human. Not anymore. "We have one hour left you guys. Get to the building." Shinya ordered. He then looked at Misato. She swore she saw a bit of hesitation. "You're with me." He then said.

Exactly one hour later, the police team/Guren's friends entered an abandoned building. It had several broken chairs and tables. They were supposed to meet on the ground floor for an easy exchange. All gun in hand, they scanned the floor. Misato felt Shinya's hand squeeze her shoulder when he noticed the group in the middle of the room. Even though it was rather dark, Misato had no trouble seeing which vampires had appeared. Crowley. He was holding Guren, who was currently sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back. Horn. The vicious smile on her lips made Misato shiver. Ferid. Actually the scariest one of them all. He was unpredictable. Lacus and René were in the back.

"Please approach my dear policemen!" Ferid called out to them.  
"I'm afraid I want to turn on some lights first." Shinya replied.  
"No problem!" A second later, some dim lights were turned on. "Great! Now we can all see each other." Ferid was just playing, and Misato felt his eyes darting toward her. "Ah there's our girl! How kind of you to bring her. Would you be so kind as to put these on her?" He casually threw a pair of handcuffs our way. Meanwhile, Misato could only stare at Guren as Crowley untied him. The dark-haired man stared back, but he seemed out of it. No color in his eyes. Mito had grabbed the cuffs.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Don't want her to escape right?"  
"But she's one of you right?" Horn laughed.  
"One of us? What a joke!"  
"Not here." Crowley interrupted her. Misato was still staring, hoping to get something out of Guren. Mito turned back to Shinya.  
"I'm not okay with this." She whispered towards him. The others kept silent.  
"It's okay." Misato then said. "Just get him back. He looks like he's about to faint anytime." Focussing back on him, they all eventually nodded.  
"Eyes on the prize, I like it." Ferid said, helping the dark-haired man on his feet. Shinya took the cuffs from Mito and cuffed Misato's hands in front of her. He had an apologetic look on his face. Probably wanted to say something, but didn't.  
"Alright. Let's exchange." As Misato and Guren walked closer to each other, she could see his chest full of cuts and bruises. She was glad his jeans hid the lower half of his body. Even his feet looked like shit. He was slightly dragging his left leg. As the two met, Misato tried to push his chin up so she could see his face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Misato?" His voice was weak but hearable. She pressed her forehead against his, just to feel something before she continued her walk. Sadness overcame her as she realized the two of them shared a bed not so long ago. When she was almost on the other side, she suddenly heard a scream.  
"Guren what are you-" Then a gunshot. Misato felt it clearly. It went right through her chest.  
"What the-" That was certainly no ordinary bullet. Pain shot through her whole body as she fell to her knees. "Urgh…." She looked back and saw Guren holding the gun.  
"It's all your fault!" He screamed. "All your fault!" Norito and Shinya quickly overtook action, grabbing the gun and holding him back. "Your fault!" Guren kept screaming, but Misato couldn't hear him anymore as her consciousness faded.

What followed was a chaotic escape on both sides. Crowley grabbed Misato and Shinya and Norito, covered by the others, grabbed Guren and escaped the building. No shots were fired. Not until one bullet got René, who was standing too close to the window.

"At least I got one of the filthy bastards." Akito smiled contently from a rooftop.

A day later, the tables were turned. Guren found himself in a hospital when he opened his eyes. Surrounded by Shinya, Mito, Norito, Sayuri, and Shigure. They looked like he had died. "I can't believe I'm still alive." He joked, smiling wryly. No one moved an inch.  
"You're going to have to explain everything that happened to us." Shinya said worriedly. He was on edge, just like everyone else.  
"I'm back, aren't I? Calm down." The others stayed silent until Sayuri spoke up.  
"Ma-... Guren, do you remember the exchange?"  
"Exchange?" Guren ignored the looks and inspected himself. His left leg was broken, his right ankle bruised badly. Small cuts and bruises everywhere, but they would be gone quickly. Both his arms and chest were bandaged. His forehead as well. A big band-aid covered his right cheek. "So, care to tell me about that exchange you mentioned?" No one replied at first until Norito spoke up before Shinya did.  
"It's okay. I'll handle this." He gestured towards Shinya. "After a video on Youtube surfaced where you were on display for the whole world, those bastards offered an exchange."  
"Yeah, I remember that one." Guren looked displeased.  
"They would set you free if we gave them someone they wanted."  
"...What do you mean."  
"Exactly as I said. We were to trade you for Misato." Guren's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"But that's not all."  
"Not all?! The fact that I'm sitting here means you've traded a civilian for my life! You shouldn't have!" Guren shook his bed in anger. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!" When Norito didn't reply, Guren eventually turned silent.  
"We were prepared to take action for it." Norito continued. "But just as she was about to reach those bastards…. You shot her through her back." The dark blue haired man froze is his anger. The sweat on his back turned cold and his stomach turned. His eyes widened as he looked at his friends in disbelief.

* * *

 **It's been a while... No excuses this time. I was lazy and didn't feel like writing at all. Still, I hope you like the chapter anyway! I hope to continue this story just like 'Life's A Dark Surprise'.**


End file.
